New World for Order
by Ash Parth
Summary: New World For Order (#1 of the Edgar Alan Wake Series) Description: The world itself is always a mystery. But not to one man being called upon for unknown reasons. Edgar Alan Wake, a former police detective, was living a slow life when his father passed away and he was going to be a police detective his father ran. Life was all boring in his old life until something calls to him


_This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental._

**New World For Order (#1 of the Edgar Alan Wake Series)**

**Description:**

The world itself is always a mystery. But not to one man being called upon for unknown reasons.

Edgar Alan Wake, a former police detective, was living a slow life when his father passed away and he was going to be a police detective his father ran. Life was all boring in his old life until something calls to him.

Besides a red headed witch with a moody attitude, a demon-looking broker with information, an angel running a bar and a police department run by many kinds of creatures aside humans like him, Edgar Alan Wake was sucked into a world he was having a hard time to adjust.

But when something goes awry, his instincts will notify him and solve it whether he helps this police department or not. Not to mention that it's one of his first toughest cases which will be in need of him adjusting to the new environment he is in.

Will he solve a string a murders while adjusting in the confusion he is in?

Or will he fail and fall dead on the sidewalk like his father when he pushed too hard and got himself into trouble?

To Edgar, it's a new world he may be living in.

**Case Starting**

_September 14th, 1937_

It was another day out of the office, my dad's office. I was looking around some missing person that has been going around form the chief of police. When I came to the address, I was as cautious as a lion in a cage in the town zoo.

From what I remember, this kidnapper takes in young girls. Ranging from fifteen to twenty. He was a sick individual form the files the police kept on him.

When I was in the docks, I was looking around every corner from the techniques my old man had taught me when I was younger.

That was twelve years ago before I became a junior detective in my school. I deal with bullies everyday, I deal with any of the troublemakers trespassing, even helping old ladies cross the street.

Right now I'm just a twenty-three year old man playing detective at my father's footsteps when he passed away five months ago.

That devastated my mother more than me since he drank as much as he got home from a hard days work.

Not that I complain, he was a hero to me as he always pat me on the head checking if I was behaving in school and not getting into trouble. Always telling me that I will one day become a better man when I become older. Always taking me alongside him when I'm out of school and out of church.

I'm sure he'll be proud on what I continue to do to make this city safer from criminals like the one I'm looking to catch tonight.

Speaking of, there he was, the perpetrator was pulling in with a trunk tied behind it. My guess is that it was the girl he kidnapped.

This is not the time to pounce, as my father would tell me. Need to find the right time to get the pounce. I trailed after him in the shadows. I have my pistol ready by the side. Waiting and waiting until he had someone else take one end of the trunk and he gets the other end which triggered a scream from within the trunk.

I know that it was the girl in there. Even the perpetrator kicked the bottom of the trunk telling the screaming girl to shut her trap.

A while later until they dropped the trunk and his henchman sat on top of the trunk. They were having a discussion of what to do with the girl. From rape to human traficking to physical abuse.

Even my father would be disgusted if he hears this.

As I remember, having to deal with two goons is not the best approach. Looking for ways to get one guy out of the picture, I made a loud bang on the wall which had the perpetrator's henchman to check out the noise I made. I waited until he came closer and closer and I managed to catch him in a chokehold and put him out unconscious.

When the perpetrator called out to his henchmen when I heard him calling out, he got suspicious and took his pistol out to check it out. When I heard him calling out multiple times, I readied my pistol and called out for him.

"Gregory Moris, this is the detective of LAPD, you are under arrest for kidnapping, rape and murder," I called out to him without revealing myself to him. "You have the right to remain silent. Come quietly and your punishment will be lessened."  
I can hear the perpetrator calling out to me, "I ain't taking orders from you, ya damn dirty pig. If ya don't come out, I'm gonna do something really bad with the lady right here."  
When I took notice, I seen Gregory open the trunk and took the girl out by the hair and placed the barrel of the pistol against her head.

"If ya don't come out, I'll blow her brains out, copper!" the perpetrator called out to me in a threatening tone.

I hate when criminals do this. Hell, it puts innocent lives at stake. I would have to be very careful with my approach to him. I did as he suspected me to do and i held my hands up with my pistol on the right hand.

Gregory was wide eyed for a second and had the nerve to laugh at me.

"If it ain't the 'famous' detective son, Edgar Alan Wake. I thought you were the other guy who looks like ya. Sad to believe that the old bastard fell like a dead beat like a monotone."

The worst to hear from this guy was to hear anyone insult my father.

"If ya don't like me, why not release the girl and I'll take her place?" I asked in a smug look I gave him.

"Ahh no. Last time I had those kind of negotiations and I got myself screwed. You keep your ass to yourself. You can drop the gun though. And I mean right NOW," he demands as he cocked his pistol in ready to put a bullet in the girls head.

The girl was sobbing and trying to scream but didn't want to so she didn't get a bullet to the face.

I placed my pistol down as demanded.

Afterwards, Gregory shoved aside the girl hard and came to me while kicking my pistol out of reach. He even placed his pistol on my forehead as ready to fire.

I smirked as what he doesn't know that this wasn't the first song and dance I had done. Which I swiftly took hold of his wrist and broke the pistol away from Gregory. We had a brawl fist-to-fist until I took him down with one hard knock on the face which broke a couple of his teeth out.

When I cleaned some of the blood off of me, I looked over to where the girl was in a corner scared and trembling. Looking back, I told her that everything will be fine when I had gone ahead and placed his body in the trunk and locked it up.

Then I went to a nearby phone booth and called the police that I got a hold of the perpetrator and got the girl rescued safe and sound. I even told them that I will be off and heading home right away.

One of the officers who picked up wasn't too happy that I said that but I hung up as soon as things were heating up.

To tell the truth, things changed when my father died. An old friend of his retired and the new chief of police made the station not the same. All the more reason I do things my way.

What was it called?

A vigilante?

Whatever the case, my ties with the police were slim and the only way to watch perpetrators were from the station.

I drove home to the apartment I stayed in after I graduated from high school. It was more of a gift from my parents and some of the officers at the police station. When I turned on the only light, I played the answering machine and I had three messages.

One was from my mother who wanted to check up on me. Hoping that I wasn't getting myself killed from my pursuits.

Then comes the next was one of my moles who works underground hearing from anything or anyone causing some trouble. Telling me that the next criminal is in hiding and will have more information as soon as he gets ahold of it.

When I was pouring a shot of whiskey, the next message played which sounded like a familiar tone.

It was Fiona who was my ex from school. Used to be friends when we were kids but became distant when we became teenagers and moved out of town a couple months after. Last I saw the dame was when she visited with a man by her side the same day of my father's funeral.

It felt odd to recognize her just by looking at her and she approached me with sympathy. It was weird having to hear from her after so many years.

Her message said that she was asking if she wanted to grab a cup of coffee sometime tomorrow afternoon. Just to get to know how life is more as it was a day off and her boyfriend was out of town.

It seems like a nice night as I drank to that.

Hell, it's been a while since I slept with a lady if that's what Fiona was asking for.

This feeling felt so satisfying, the room would shake.

Although suddenly…

The whole room WAS shaking.

An earthquake?

I grabbed onto something but not too long, I felt like I was being flung upwards. Like I was heading into heaven for no reason when I am still alive. I do not know what was going on for a while until I was above the clouds. When I looked around, I thought this was a dream after taking too many shots of whiskey or God was having a sick twisted playtime for me, but wasn't long until I was being flung through a few more clouds and stopped.

Looking around more, thinking if I was dead. Just what the hell is going on?

And then, I started to fall. I was falling hard and as quick as it felt, I fell onto what seems to be trash.

When I awoke and shook myself off, I looked around and saw that the place I used to live in was completely different then what Los Angeles looked. It looked like the town was bigger and more full of lights. I was seeing different kinds of things. Like something out of the Bible or something out of a fantasy.

Now where the hell am I?

**Case 1**

_Unknown Date_

I was still staring up towards these weirds lights that look more brighter than the lights I see all over when I walk home or even drive home from another case of my own free will. To be honest, I didn't feel dizzy even when I drank a few shots of whiskey and I'm not even seeing double.

Even some of these signs have a bright lining to them like advertisement.

What the hell is with this place?

Am I even in Los Angeles?

I shook my head while telling myself that you are drunk and asleep and when you count to three, you will wake up from sleep and call Mom and see if she is holding up from Dad's funeral months ago.

When I counted to three, I opened my eyes and sure enough, everything looks the same.

When I walked out, I looked over a few people walking and some of them either looked disfigured or something out of the Bible. Some look like they got wings, with horns, some who look taller than your average man and even some with different appendages. Something the morgue would find impossible to see any of them exist in this world.

But I digress.

When I eyed a couple of other people, some of them gave me the lazy eye as telling me what am I looking at.

I shrugged it off as thinking I may still be dreaming.

I was even stopped by some weirdo with one eye if I was interested in some fresh watches.

Growing up on the streets of L.A., I would know a scam when I see one especially when the watches look broken.

I just ignored him and kept walking.

I would be panicking, but my dad would tell me that panicking would do nothing. That it wouldn't get you where you needed to go along with complaining. Always best to walk around and see what is going on in my current position.

I took notice of a fortune lady with a third eye on her forehead and thought to myself, _Maybe I can see if I had been abducted and sent to an alien planet._

I walked up to her and asked if I was dreaming or not. Which I had to pay a few bucks. Which I did and what'd I get?

Telling me that I am lost.

Well, no shit.

I shook my head knowing that this was another scam and told her the same words in my thoughts and asked her where even am I.

She asked for more bucks.

That was the line I drew saying that this was another scam and she was a fraud. She flipped me off knowing that it was an insult.

Saying screw it, I got up and left her with the money I took back which she was calling me a thief. Ironic a fraud who was more of a thief would call me a thief.

But I digress.

I was already starting to get a headache knowing that I have zero clue on what was going on. Even talking to some of these people would lead me nowhere. All I want to do is wake up from my drunk ass from this dream.

Having no choice, while it is a dumb decision, I started to hit my head on the wall in order to force myself to wake up.

A few times I had been doing so until a femenine voice calls out if I was killing myself.

I looked over and saw something "normal" for once. It was indeed a woman who looks to be in her late teenage years or early twenties. Her body looks so slim and her hair was red hot fire. She was giving me an odd look when I looked towards her. Her eyes look emerald and was wearing a couple of earrings. Even some rings which I don't know of on the loop of her ears.

She may look strange, but she looks normal and possibly not another scam artist.

So I took a deep breath and looked her way again and said, "Okay. I know I may sound strange, but for the least, seeing you makes me feel a bit better than the other weirdos all around me. Now I seem to be drunk and this is a dream to me."

"Well, if this was a dream, I would say you might end up killing yourself if you know the theory, _If you die in a dream, you die in real life,_" she commented. "And even from where I stand, I see no dreams and I don't see you drunk at all. So you must be going crazy."

Seeing this red-headed woman crossing her arms analyzing me, which shows her attraction for my taste. She doesn't seem to be easily angered as my mom would tell me about redheads. But this one wasn't too bad while making odd statements which I can agree on.

I cleared my throat and thought of what to say next. And finally asked, "Now this may be weird as hell but, where am I?"

She raised a brow. "This is the City of Angels, duh."

City of Angels? As in what everyone calls Los Angeles calls the place as a nickname?

"Ya mean the same Los Angeles?"

"Well that name has never been mentioned most of the time these days," she tried to correct me on. "I mean, this was better known as the City of Angels by the Monarchy. Well, it's really weird to call this city like that since it isn't only angels living here. As other creatures live here too alongside humans as the Monarchy placed the treaty on."

I lost nearly half of the way from what this lady was telling me.

Monarchy? Creatures alongside humans? Treaty?

The hell am I even listening to.

I was rubbing the side of my head thinking I was growing a migraine.

"Hey, are you really ok?" she asked. "You might've bumped your head way too hard against the wall there."  
I held a hand out towards her answering, "I'll be fine. I mean, I think that I drank a little too much whiskey. Thinking that I was in a dream. Last I remember was that I was in my apartment, minding my own business after getting a perpetrator cuffed up and saved a life, and then suddenly, I was whooshed up into the sky and then I fell on top of some garbage and then finally, I ended up here. I been nearly scammed by a fraud fortune teller saying I was lost, like no shit I was lost. I don't know if this is a dream or not."

The woman looked at me funny and snickered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, but that is one helluva story you just made up there. And I thought stories from my customers are crazy, but yours is just gold. I mean, being drunk which you don't look it and smacking your cranium against the wall is a bit absurd. And I am not kidding, you might be losing some blood from the top of your head, buddy."

When she pointed out about blood, I touched my forehead, I felt a little bit of blood. I even touched the top of my head and noticed there was a bit of more blood on me.

The woman was holding my hat and handed it to me and said, "You should probably get yourself checked out and find a place to sleep in. For most, this place ain't all safe when wandering in the streets."

Now I was snickering when I took my hat back from her.

"Pretty funny coming from an innocent young lady," I mentioned.

Suddenly, the look on her face changed from worry to a bit ticked. "Y'know, I think I might have to hit your head harder as a reminder to never think of me as a sweet innocent girl." She does so by shooting some fire from her hand right past me.

I was shocked knowing what that was. Looking back towards the woman, she still had something that looks like fire over her hand.

I was speechless when looking between what shot past me and what she had done.

For that, the woman gave me a smirk. "The look on your face proves that you best change your mind after saying those last words to me," she told me. "Also, I don't really look like some young lady. I'm seventy-nine years old if you're wondering. Least you were gentleman enough to not ask a woman her age."

"Hell, I feel like I'm still dreaming," I admitted.

"Again, you are not dreaming, you are lost and I think you need to see a doctor about both your bleeding head and see if you are not insane to be in a mental hospital."

Thinking I was lost enough then seeing a lady with fire coming from her hand, I sat down against the way thinking over and over what the hell is going on in my life. Like where the hell even am I? What the hell is going on with this city? Is this really a dream most of all.

I took a few deep breaths thinking that sitting around would get me nowhere. I'd put on my hat again and got up and walked past the red headed woman so I would find a sort of hospital.

Yet she called out to me if I know where a clinic was.

Which she has a point and looked back towards her.

"Know the nearest hospitals, toots?" I asked the woman.

"First off, my name is not toots," she says so. "I have a name and it's Agnes Corvus. You got a name, buddy?"

Agnes Corvus.

A name you never hear from where I'm from.

"The names Edgar Allen Wake," I introduced myself. "So is this hospital not too far or at least nearby?"'

"It isn't far. And I'm sure that you need a place to stay for the night, right? I know a place a friend of mine owns."

"But before I ask, you gonna scam me like that fortune teller?"

"Ooooooooh. Sounds like someone has got some trust issues."

I grinned to that. "You can read me like a book."

"Well, facial features show more than what words say from a human being or anything else in this crazy world we live in. Now earlier you say that you caught a perpetrator, so you a cop or something?"

"Well, I'm a bit of a detective and me and the police at my station don't really get along much since my father died. Things change, ya know."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, Eddy?"

I raised my brow on the Eddy part.

"What?"

"Eddy?"

"A nickname. Easier for me then saying all those words in one sentence. It's such a mouthful, if you ask me?"

That aside, I told her where the clinic she mentioned was and she was in the lead onwards to where it was located.

On the way, we entered and see that there were other people there. What looks to be a mother with a son, an elderly man with black feathery wings and a woman who was typing on some weird device that I had never seen before. Agnes told me to sit down and she would see what she can so with the lady at the reception desk and I did so.

I looked around knowing what and where I am at. Knowing that this is too new to me. Just what I going on with my life at this state.

As time passed by, Agnes sat next to me while telling me that her friend will see me when my name is called. I nodded and laid back looking up at the ceiling.

All my thoughts were rammaging when thinking what my mom would think of if I haven't called for too long. What would Fiona think of if I didn't show up? What're the crazy cops at the station up to since I am not at home?

When my name was called, me and Agnes followed the nurse who looks human all the way to a young man looking like he hasn't slept for a long time. He looks to be in his late twenties. He had a cigarette in his mouth which wasn't lit.

Agnes had her hands on her hips looking at him in a snide look. "You know there is no smoking in here, right?"

The young man gave her a smug look in a teasing style. "I do this in my own volition, y'know, Agnes," he remarks back. He looked towards my way and asked who I was.

Agnes introduced me to her friend and introduced me towards the young doctor named Boyd Narsist. We shook hands as having to know each other a little more.

"So you are bleeding from the top of your head which you almost killed yourself thinking you are in a dream, correct?" Boyd asked me.

I eyed towards Agnes thinking she had to go adding the killing myself part when I was trying to wake myself up.

I told him about what happened when I returned home after clearing a case and minding my own business to where I ended up when I met up with Agnes. I could see him rubbing his chin while nodding as he "knew" where I was getting at.

He told me to show my head and I did. He inspected it and says that I didn't make my own fatal wound and just need to wrap the head around some bandages so the cut will heal. Which he had done so and he asks me to sit down in front of him.

"So first off, what year do you think this is, Mr. Wake?" Boyd asked.

"September 14th," I answered.

It took Boyd a minute while rubbing his chin and answered, "Well, Mr. Wake, you are not in Kansas no more. Seems you have been summoned here. It's September 14th, 2024. Call it the future if you came from a long time ago."

I was speechless when I was told that.

September 14th, 2024?

The hell was all this? Meaning I came from the future?

Not before long, the nurse who led me and Agnes to Boyd barged in and told him that an emergency came up. He grunted and got up telling the both of us that he needed to take this and placed this visit on Agnes' tab. Even telling me that I should hang in there even when I'm just dumbfounded.

Well no shit I am dumbfounded. I came here for some unknown reason and I know NOTHING of what is going on here in the future as he refers to it.

Agnes tapped my shoulder and tells me that I should not let it get to me and tells me that she will lead me to this place another of her friends owns where I can sleep in for the night.

True I am lost, but I think sleeping on it would be more than enough to set my mind at ease.

Agnes led on like before until we see a run in a mill motel and dinged the bell and came a plump woman who looks to be in her thirties saying her greetings towards the both of us. Even I heard her teasing Agnes that I was her new boy toy which she blushed and argued.

I was a bit shocked knowing that someone of Agnes' age was an odd choice for mines. I held my hand telling the plump woman that this was already being odd and just needed to sleep in for the night.

The woman said to me that she needed to talk with Agnes alone before speaking with me.

In the meantime, I took a look around seeing a couple making out, a couple of elders having a conversation and a guy with horns talking with a young man. Even a guy with wings was having a smoke break.

This place is just beyond nuts thinking why the hell am I here in the future with all these kinds of creatures and other human beings like me hang around with them. If God had a sense of humor, then the Devil would be the jester tap dancing on heels.

Even when I took notice, a girl in some odd clothing and a tail and ears looked my way wondering about me.

Not gonna lie, I was wondering myself.

When Agnes called me over here, the plump woman gave me a key and told me the room number which Agnes led me the way.

The room I entered looked decent. A bed, a dresser, a TV and a few things I have no idea of. Plus the TV looked really different. Instead of a regular TV i kept, it looked like a larger screen and looks flat on the side.

"Hey, Eddy," Agnes called for me when I continued to wander around. "The shower is in this room if you need to freshen up. You can remove those bandages from your head in the morning and you should be good as Boyd tells me. And I have to get home myself."

"Okay. You sure you'll be okay on your own?" I asked cautiously.

"I'll be okay. I didn't tell ya what I am actually. I'm a witch."

I gave her an observant look.

She asked what I was looking at and I explained that I didn't look like a witch he grew up knowing. She gave me a hard smack in the face knowing that it was a stereotypical remark that other witches don't like being called by.

I apologized knowing that it was rude to say that to a lady beside not asking her about her age.

Aside her being seventy-nine that she claims even when she looks to be in her early twenties.

But I digress.

We said our farewells and I decided to lay on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking what the hell am I gonna do with my life right now.

Is this really what I am going to do and where I'll be living at?

God only knows that I need to figure that out by myself.

For now, I'll just shut my eyes and maybe find some answers myself in the morning.

**Case 2**

_September 15th, 2024_

In the next morning, as the sun rose and it woke me up, I noticed that I am in the same room. I looked over at this odd little clock like device and sees that it was 7:41 AM. So many things I do not know of especially when I turned on the TV and see the news about both a man and a woman, both with wings, tells about what the City of Angels has been. What has been going on including some police apprehending some crimes that happened recently.

Seems even if I live in a different timeline and being the same place, there are always crimes going around here and there. Just hope the police are better than some of the cops back at my time.

I got up, took off the bandages and sees the cut I made for myself is healing up. I got in the shower thinking what to do next.

Is Agnes going to be around so far? I even thought about what Boyd said to me last night about being here in the future from where I came from while hoping I might find the way home. But at the same time, I think I might be stuck here.

I cleaned up while the news continue to play and someone who looks like an important figure as having a horn on his hand giving off a speech about the crimes that continue here and what the police are doing. Afterwards, the chief of police who looks like a young man with blue skin gave a speech talking about that him and his department of police officers will take care of the crimes that continue to plague here in the City of Angels.

I still couldn't believe that this may be the same Los Angeles I grew up in and it's mainly called the City of Angels as it was nicknamed.

City of Angels?

More like a City of Different Species.

But I digress.

Knowing that this was the only set of clothes, I got out and ran into the plump woman from last night and asked if I was doing okay. I answered that I was doing okay and wondering where is a good spot to have some breakfast as I feel famished.

I was pointed out that a 24/7 diner was only a few blocks to the left and I can't miss it as it is a popular diner. She even gave me some money as tabs from Agnes.

I followed them and said my farewells to the woman who gave me a wink that the best of luck out there and even with Agnes as they are friends and she was a bit concerned.

That had me overthinking why this woman thinks of me and Agnes are for each other.

I mean, I barely know her.

Same goes for her towards me.

I went in and see that the diner was packed. Plenty of customers who are having a good conversation, having weird devices to type in and having a conversation through them. I saw that the cooks and the waiters and waitresses are wearing something similar to the clothes the waitresses wore when I was a kid and my parents would take me to the diner for breakfast.

I took a seat on an open stool and a lady came up front and handed down a menu and asked for a drink. Which I asked for coffee. She agreed and fetched some for me.

I observed a little more around me thinking where even am I.

I even noticed the same girl with ears and a tail from last night was here too eating some pancakes and having some chocolate milk. She looked like she was a young woman. But what else would I judge when it's hard to know like when I was told by Agnes who admitted she was seventy-nine years old.

The waitress arrived with my coffee and asked if I was ready to order. I told her if pancakes are available and she wrote down and will be coming up while yelling towards the cook in the back to make the pancakes. The cook replied that he got it.

Not gonna lie, the waitress was nice. Like most of the waitresses I gave good compliments growing up whether old or young, this one I give an A. I started to look around form seeing an elderly couple having a conversation with coffee and a group of young kids having waffles and coffee. Looks like it was all normal when seeing everyone. Especially when it came to those who aren't human like say a guy with a tail like a dog especially the ears writing a book.

So many kinds of people you see everyday.

I drank my coffee, which wasn't too bad even when testing different amounts of cream I was given. I enjoy the atmosphere so far besides the tunes playing here. I was told that the pancakes were ready as the waitress brought it to me.

Even laid a receipt in front of me and let her know if I needed anything else or ready to pay up.

I took a bite and I actually enjoyed these pancakes so far like I did with my coffee.

Time passes by quickly while thinking about where I should head to next. Head straight to the police station or go find Agnes? Thinking that she knows this place more as I needed to know how the hell I can live through all this new stuff that's coming into me so fast.

I took notice that the same young woman from before was having trouble with a group of young men who wanted to "have fun". I know it isn't any of my business, but my inner instinct of what my father raised me, women don't need to be treated like what I am witnessing.

So I tapped on the shoulder telling the man who was holding the young lady by the wrist that it was rude. But instead, I was instantly told to piss off and find someone else to ruin their litter.

To be fair, I have know idea what that statement means.

But that aside, I told the guy that his harassment means more for the poor lady to back away and never call him at all. Neither to his "friends" as I can see them being his back-up crew.

When I'd said that, the guy snapped his fingers and his back-up crew surrounded me.

Knowing that this is gonna go south like I predicted, I felt like this is a fight I couldn't ignore.

Beforehand, the waitress yelled over to us to take it outside if we are heading into a fight.

Which I had no problem whatsoever when I told them to not be late. Even laid a twenty in front of the waitress while telling her to keep the change. The bastard and his back-up crew followed me like I predicted and I turned towards them.

"Ya got some nerve getting in-between me and my girl, punkass," said the harasser in a threatening tone towards me.

I shrugged playfully and replied, "It's funny, I'll be honest. I mean, you think your 'girl' would go out with a guy like you when you grabbed her by the wrist? Like I said, where I come from, we don't treat women like that. Only assholes like you should be in the dumps."

From a feline-like growl coming from him, even hissing like one, he snapped his fingers and his three guys, as I counted, surrounded me all ready to pounce on me. Sucks to be them that I dealt with numbers worse than just four guys. Even with weapons.

"Any last words, ya damn dirty human?" he gave me a threatened question with a sharp glare towards me.

I smirked and said nothing.

It wasn't long until one of his back-up crew members came after me from behind and I countered by flipping him over me and I gave him a good boot to the stomach. Another guy tried to come after me but I stepped sideways and I gave him a charlie horse which he hissed and tried to claw me, but lucky for me blocked it and gave him a sucker punch to the stomach. He fell quickly. The third guy pulled a knife and came rushing at me with all that anger. Knowing that weapons was illegal to wield in public, as there are many eyes looking towards us all, I countered by grabbing ahold of the knife arm the third guy wielded and nearly snapped his elbow as a forceful way to let it go. Even as he screamed, he tried to sucker me in the back but I quickly flipped him on his side which he was moaning in pain.

I looked my way towards the harasser and he was being scared as I looked him as when I had beaten down his three cronies. Like I thought, he ran away.

Sadly, as I will pun, what a pussy.

Suddenly, there was a police car came and immediately I held my hands up and came to my knees before they got out calling out for me to do what I was doing. I was calm the whole time while they also cuffed up the three people I took down.

One of them officers took my hands and cuffed me while telling me that I have the right to remain silent and will be in the station for questioning.

What a good way to start the morning.

I was only in the car while the other officer will stay behind while having backup come in with more cars to take the three I took down in custody. On the way down to the station, the officer looked all blue skinned and looked towards me through the rear view mirror as I can tell.

"Boy, you sure made one helluva mess back there," said the blue skinned officer. "Never seen you round before though. Just moved in?"

I replied, "It's a long story and it may sound confusing, but let's say I came to town last night. Not in a train or a car, but rather in an odd fall from Heaven."

The blue skinned officer laughed while calling me a smartass. Even telling me that more questioning will happen when we get to the station.

The drive there was a peaceful one as I was still in cuffs and I was led to an interrogation room thinking that there will be a good cop, bad cop impression going on in here.

When I sat down, the blue skinned officer sat across from me and was told if I had my identification on. I showed it to him and he looked through it, he gave me a droll look.

"Is this a joke to you, son?" he asked.

"I wish I was, but I am not," I had to reply in a calm tone. "I did come from the past or whatever. If you wanna know more, you can give Boyd Narsist a call and he would know something about what I was saying."

The blue skinned officer rubbed his chin while observing my identification card more and more.

"Wait here for a second, Mr. Wake, I'll need to get someone who may know something like this better than me. Now don't go nowhere."

I nodded to him knowing that I ain't even going anywhere since I am still cuffed with cuffs in front of my body and I couldn't get out of this room where other police officers were all over inside.

All I can do is stay silent until whatever that officer has in mind to come back.

Wasn't long until the same blue skinned officer came back in with a woman who looked to be in her mid-thirties coming in with a suit.

She looked down on me and asked my name.

I answered in a fair manner.

"Mr. Wake, I am Detective Jonah Santina of this department, Officer Brood here gave me the details of a fight you were in and even showed this ID which even you admitted that you were born on July 19th, 1913, correct?" I nodded on both of those. "Okay, Mr. Wake, this is as odd as I can think of and even the head of the station would find as odd as any cases I worked with. But that being the last we can talk, would you mind explaining what happened with the fight you are involved just recently at the City Diner?"

As I was told, I explained to Detective Jonah about the fight which came from having to help the young lady being harassed. Especially that it was all self defense. Even admitting that I have a pistol and a pair of brass knuckles on me that I didn't use since it would make my crimes much more worse.

Officer Brood as the Detective called him showed the weapons to her and she looked in-between my weapons and me in a thorough detail.

"Are you sure you had never used any of these during the fight, Mr. Wake?"

"No, ma'am. One of the guys I had to fight in self-defense came at me with a knife. I managed to stopped him in his tracks and dismissed him of his weapon."

Detective Jonah rubbed her chin and asked Officer Brood if his partner apprehended the other three I placed down so she would question them herself. Even to ask if there were witnesses around the area.

She looked back towards me and stated, "Now I have to question the other three you had taken down in hand-to-hand self-defense including a couple of witnesses which I was told about the scene. Depending on what I was told, you may either be locked up with those gentlemen or you can be let go with a slap on the wrist. Now I rarely know men to defend others and you seem to be one of them. You don't mind being in here with Officer Brood for a while until I come back?"

I nodded in agreement and she got up telling Officer Brood to keep an eye on me until she comes back. Then she left with the same stern look as she does her job.

It feels like these officers know what they are doing.

While I wait, Officer Brood offered me a cigarette but I refused and admitted that I rather have a shot for each man I took down on the ground for defending a young woman who was being harassed which even the harasser was still out there.

"Ya got some balls to do shit like that, son," Officer Brood said to me. "Like Detective Jonah said, there are rare occasions that some people would even use force or self-defense to defend others. Whether they were officers of the law or not."

"Thanks. It was just something my dad always told me when I was raised," I replied. "He was a detective if you're wondering."  
Officer Brood nodded to understand. "Was you in the force before?"

"Was. I was even a detective at the station me and my old man worked at. Except I had to leave them and do my own work. But I usually have a person or two in there giving me information on perps and whatnot."

Officer Brood continued to nod as agreeing to every word I said to him. "Impressive work, Mr. Wake."

"Just Allen is okay, Officer."  
"I'll admit, you doing this is more then my son these days, he has been getting into some trouble with gang related stuff. If he was younger, I'd give him an asswhopping if he gets into some trouble. Teenagers, I tell you."  
I shrugged knowing what Officer Brood was getting at since I was like that when I'd hit puberty.

Time passes and Detective Jonah came back in and waved her finger to get me on my feet and I obeyed. She uncuffed me and stated, "So far, since you are new to this city, I would advise getting a new ID so it would be easier. Also, as that fight goes on, you are given a warning from us and hope this doesn't happen again. As for the three, no charges were pressed, you are free to go, just try to restrain from violence. I know you are an honorable man, just don't go too far and don't use either the gun or the pair of brass knuckles when getting into another fight. If we get witnesses of you using any of these, we have the right to arrest you for assault with a deadly weapon. Again, no charges were pressed against you and the three we also cuffed will be here for a week. Just be careful out there especially with their leader. You understand that, Mr. Wake?"

I nodded as I followed along with what she had stated and she dismissed me with Officer Brood being behind me to escort out.

As it was going, I came out in front of the station and noticed that the young woman form before and her tail was wagging. As if she was excited that I was out of the slammer.

Officer Brood gave me a tap on the shoulder asking if I was okay to move along on my own and handed me back my pistol and my brass knuckles.

I nodded and he patted me on the back telling me to be careful and be sure to get a new ID card so I fit in with the City of Angels. Even admitting that I could have been a police officer after what I had done.

I chuckled knowing that it would have but couldn't had if I still wanna know how I got here from where I came from.

Before Officer Brood left me alone with the girl wiggling her tail waiting for me, he told me to call him if I needed anything.

I nodded in agreement.

In the meantime, I gave the girl who was wiggling her tail that I'm free and she rushed in and gave me a big hug. I was feeling her breasts pressing against my chest which I was feeling heated but. She was even rubbing her head under my chin sounding like she was purring.

Feels as though she was a cat person or something.

I told her that it's okay and she could let go of me and not be too clingy. She had done so and looked up to me with those cat-like eyes bright like peridot. Her tail was still wiggling and her ears wiggled a couple times.

"I can't thank you too much for saving me back there, sir," she said to me. "That asshole ex boyfriend always does stuff like that. He never really plays fair even. I am even amazed that you showed his boys a good ass whooping."

I smiled in a thin line.

"Don't mention it," I admitted it. "A man never treats his girl like that. And I wanna be sure he should learn his lesson if he does so again. It sucks he is still out there and his backup crew is locked in the slammer."

She tilted her head sideways thinking what I was saying.

"Y'know, the police officer was right, you should've been a policeman." Suddenly, she pressed her lips on my cheek. "I'm Eileen, by the way. What's your name?"

"Edgar Alan Wake. Nothing special if I became a police officer or a detective. I think this station is fine on its own."

"You sure? But you have a warrant with those weapons? Usually police arrest those without a warrant to bare arms."

I showed the little paper that proved I have the right to bare arms in public. Even have to mention that I have to not use them in public or I'll be arrested.

She dropped her ears like she was disappointed.

I snickered inside thinking it reminds me of my neighbor's cats back at home.

I rubbed my hands on my shirt knowing that some of her hair was on me. Not too much as an ordinary cat does, but being something like a cat, I can feel that from Eileen.

"So if you don't mind, I have to go to wherever I need to go to a new ID as I was told," I told her.

Eileen made an expression and had to make a phone call. Saying that she needs a ride to a "DMV" as she says for someone who saved her from the harasser she called Cyrus. She even made the same noises an annoyed teenager would make when making statements to a parent or an older sibling.

She hung up and clapped her hands when she faced in front of me again.

"Okay, Mr. Edgar Alan Wake, my brother is nearby and he will drive over here to pick us up and take you to the DMV. My mommy works there so I'm sure he will give her a heads up to see you as soon as she sees you. It's a reward for saving my hide."

I held my hands up and said that it sounds a bit too much, but she shook her head that it was no big deal.

Wasn't long until a silver car pulled up and an older looking man came out and he notices us and Eileen ran up and hugged him tight. He sighed and he had to place her aside and looked towards me.

"You the guy who saved my baby sister?" said the man who is Eileen's older brother. "Thanks for that. I'm gonna have my baby sister drive us to the DMV while I give Mom a call." He motioned me to come closer and mentioned, "Be sure to put on a seatbelt, she is still on her learner's permit and she isn't much of a good driver. Damn near scared me and the others half out nine lives off."

"I heard that, ya jerk!" yelled Eileen when she heard it.

He extended his hand and introduced himself, "Louis Sorie, you?"

I introduced myself back and he nodded and already got ourselves into the car while Louis makes the call to their mother to let her know about me. Even he had to halt the call a coupe times so he would tell his sister to ease the speed while driving or put on the brakes and not crash into another car. She even argued that she was like an ignorant child.

I can only shrug it off knowing that this was a healthy family.

Yet makes me wonder what the parents and their other siblings were like in a family.

When we arrived at a place that looks like a DMV as they mentioned, I got out and was told by Louis that the mother of theirs I need to look for is named Victoria Sorie as they had set up a heads-up appointment for my ID test. We said our farewells and they drove off. Even Eileen mentioned that she hopes we meet again.

To be fair, I don't think of looking forward to some of this.

I came in and already noticed that this DMV they kept calling it was as packed as they had to mention. I came to the front desk and an older woman asked for my name and I answered that I needed to see a Victoria Sorie and that I had an appointment to have an instant go ahead or whatever I would be told to have my ID test. The woman behind the desk looked it up and she said that I can go ahead to booth three and I came up to see a woman who looks like an older version of Eileen but with shorter hair and her bust was half exposed on the phone with another customer.

She hung up after finishing the conversation and looked up to me and asked, "You must be Edgar Alan Wake, correct?"

I nodded and answered, "Yes. Now I was told to take my ID thing here? Sorry, I'm kinda new around town."

"Oh, sugar, nothing to worry about. It isn't hard to do so since you saved my baby girl from that asshole who kept bothering her. Funny enough, they dated and after a couple of rotten apples turning up, she had to leave him. Good riddance, I tell you."

I nodded in agreement to what a mother wanted for her child. Even though I try hard and my mother approves with all the good deeds I had done in the past even when I can be a bastard at times.

Victoria instructed me to take a couple of tests which I never done in my life until I started to learn a bit more and passed through most of them with flying colors. When I showed her my old identification card, she was shocked to see between me and the card and admitted that someone as handsome as me would still be around alive and kicking.

Knowing that it was a tease, she adjusted her glasses to type in some information on the TV like device which I had to ask what it is and was told it is a computer and even was explained more of these computers.

So many new things I had learned which almost made my head hurt.

But as soon as she was done, she told me to stand in front of a white screen, she had taken a photo and continued to do more on the computer and printed it all out and said to me, "Congratulations, Mr. Edgar Alan Wake, you are now a citizen of the City of Angels. Now knowing that you have no address aside this motel you are staying in, you will have to pick it up here at the DMV. You have the right to go ahead and take an exam for a driver's license, if you want to do so for an additional $40. Would you like to do so or would you like to wait?"

Even with my head being lost of what she was saying, I can only tell her that I need to slow down and process it all in my head involving this DMV and these computers.

Victoria giggled and told me to not worry and take things one step at a time. Even thanking me again for saving her daughter from the harasser.

After we said our goodbyes, I left the DMV and I decided to take a good stroll around the rest of the city back to the motel which I'll just get directions so I can rest easy.

Unfortunately, seems I am not alone on the peaceful walk.

Knowing the shuffling behind me and a shadow being exposed when someone is behind, I can tell someone was trailing me.

I had an idea and led the trailing punk tom an ally when no one can see me until at the right moment I had the guy where he was at and took my pistol on the back of his head and told him to hold his hands up.

The stalker yelped and held his hands up.

When I took off the hood, it turned out that it was a female. Her features were golden looking eyes and her hair was a short cut.

"Why are you following me?" I asked while I still have my pistol to her face.

"Please, Mr. Wake, you don't have to fire your gun, I saw you at the diner and thought maybe you can be of use," she admits.

I sighed. "Not for sale."

"That's too bad." When she said that, she dropped a vial and a puff of smoke clouded and choked a bit of my breath.

When I got out, I noticed that she was also gone.

Confused, I don't know what was going on. Had to double check that she wasn't around, I had put my pistol away and kept going on my merry way.

What in the world is going on and why would it feel that I'm so special?

Already this has gone from a head hurting to a headache.

I'll figure it out when I get back to the motel.

**Case 3**

_September 14th, 2024 Dusk_

Along the way to where the motel is, I couldn't get my mind off that lady with the golden eyes and hair.

Needing use of me?

For what?

I shrugged it off knowing that she enjoyed the little fistfight I had given to Eileen's stalker friends that she needed a bodyguard or something. Knowing that being she just wanted to use me or something.

Not that I complain, I worked as a bodyguard a couple of times, but no thanks given which is why I would say screw it and let them hire someone else. A pain in the ass, but nothing to worry about since I can do anything my way. Besides, I just wanna relax.

When walking by, I noticed someone being flung out of this bar and out came this blond haired guy with wings and a fancy suit. The guy was yelling at the guy who was flung out that he can never come back unless he pays.

Funny thing, the angelic looking guy lit up a cigarette and leaned on the way. He took notice of me observing him.

"So what're ya lookin' for, pal?" asked the angelic looking guy in a stern tone. "If ya need to confess, go to a chapel and do so. That isn't in my department."

I smirk amongst his smartass remark.

"Nothing," I answered. "I was just passing by, heading back to this motel I'd been crashing at."

Without anything else to say, the angelic looking guy went back on his smoking.

I only observed him more and he took notice.

"You look like a guy who's new in town. Well, are ya?"

I nodded towards him. "You can say I… came to town unexpectedly."

He raised a brow towards me. "Unexpectedly? You might want to make an excuse better then coming here from the heavens or something."

I would joke on that but instead I told him that it was true and explained how I got here from my own time and here however the hell these things worked.

When the angelic looking man rubbed his chin and even took one last huff of his cigarette and stomping on it. "Well, God has his odd sense of humor, if you ask me," he admitted. "If you are here, somethin' tells me that you are in for a whole new world of hurt."

"Well, gee, seems I have already gotten that through first thing in the morning. From having to come across a witch who admitted her age for having a body of a mid-twenty year old woman to having to save this cat looking chick from some bullies wanting to get either laid or cause some trouble which I got cuffed but not arrested, thankfully."

The angelic looking man snickered. "Can't say I blame ya, son. Shit like that hits the fan and you'll either get a slap on the wrist or be put on fire like witch hunts. I hate to be in your shoes if I was there. Then again, for being an observer for a few thousand years, I've seen worse."  
I snapped a finger knowing where this guy was getting at. "So you would admit you are… an angel," I solved it for him.

He sighed knowing what I revealed him to be. "Besides the stereotypical halo that humans think of us angels wear besides these wings, you are indeed correct. But don't think that all of us angels are all 'holier-than-thou' or anything else from the Powers That Be. You can say I was stuck here by the Hierarchy to look after the humans and other folk living here. To keep the Balance, blah, blah, blah. Even seeing those who die earlier than you gets heartbreaking."

I tipped my hat knowing what the angel was getting at.

"Easier said than done when ya lose a relative of yours who you looked up to as a hero," I admitted in a sad monotone.

When the angel looked towards me, he sighed and said to me, "Everyone lives a life and later on passes on. But there is never an end to a soul for the soul lives either eternally or reincarnated. It all depends on what the Great One thinks of what to do with the soul. So I can be sure that you might see your relative again or not depending."

I looked towards the angel to see that his eyes were shining in sympathy. All I can tell is that he is truly honest regardless.

"Alright, why not ya get out of here and head home," says the angel. "I have a bar to open and a songstress to pay to lure in consumers and upcoming pains in the asses to either kick or lock up. If you are old enough, you can come back and have a drink. Funny thing, I have a policy that their first visit gets drinks on the house on one night ONLY. And it seems you are old enough to even handle a few drinks."

I tipped my hat in appreciation for his kind words.

"Got a name, son?" the angel asked.

I told him my name when holding my hat out. Even told me what age I was from if that nearly felt comfortable enough to trust an angel like this guy. In return, he introduced himself being Eric who is the bartender and an observer this Hierarchy assigned him to be. We said our farewells as soon as I walked off and he went back into his bar.

I started to rub my chin thinking that if I were to stay here, I can use someone who is more informative. My best bet is Eric himself. Plus he did offer the bar to me since I am quite a drinker and thinking that I'll need somewhere to hang.

I arrived back at the motel as I photographically remembered, I walked in and noticed that someone familiar was here talking with the lady behind the desk.

"There you are, where've ya been, Eddy?" asked Agnes who looked a little different than how I remembered our last meeting.

I shrugged and said I was out.

Suddenly, she shoved a paper in front of my face saying, "Out as in getting yourself in trouble? You need to be more careful no matter where you are heading out to. Besides, one trouble and a slap on the wrist is easier, but what would happen if you ended up in jail? Explain what the hell happened?"

When noting that Agnes had that worried look on her face, it seems she didn't want to see me either killed or locked up. Feeling like I am her responsibility when I was sent here by something else.

But I digress.

I explained to her from going out to the diner as the lady behind the desk suggested to having to help out Eileen from her troubles with some other furries who either wanted to cause her trouble or look to get laid which had me fight them in self defense and got myself locked up for it. It then led to when I was given a slap on the wrist and then was thanked by Eileen and her family to get me in this DMV for free to get a new ID card as I showed Agnes and meeting up with the angel, Eric.

Agnes, nodding away from every word I was saying to her, cleared her throat after I ended.

"So you almost got into much trouble and know very little of what this world is to you," she says to me. "Well me being here is the reason I have to tell you all about the City of Angels if you need to survive and last a lifetime."

When she finished her sentence, she waved at me to follow her as to show me what this City has to offer for me.

When we were going for a walk, Agnes shows me that there are many kinds of people and folk that I need to be friendly and not be offensive towards to. From human and witches to warlocks which they look identical but the witches and warlocks are more magical and live longer then the average man. Then she points out to the feline folk and the wolf folk which go between shapeshifting and live a few more years of living than the average man. Even to warn me not to call them furries as it is an offensive word aside being racial upon their sex life.

Duly noted there as I should remember to bring that word up to Eileen or her family members.

Then Agnes pointed out about both the orc folk and the fae folk. They are more or less fairy like amongst humans and even to not be racial as orcs are sensitive to their height, strength and their appearance as being blue is one thing, but being ugly would also trigger their easy ignited temper. Goes the same for the fae folk which they are more recognized for being more pale than a goth person and they have an odd aura that gives any creature a strange vibe. Specially with their ears as to easily tell who is an elf or not. Even to warn me that if a fae folk gives me something like pixie dust or an oddly colored drink, I would have to be cautious with what they sell.

One last thing that I needed to know were both angels and devils walk among us. Angels are as they are but not as stereotypical as we humans see witches and warlocks, which live a little eternal and show more human and they along with devils run the Hierarchy as I been listening to. For the Hierarchy are responsible for the Treaty of Unity with the President of the United States and even some of the World Leaders. One of the most strict conditions the angels and devils have to abide by are that they NEVER interfere with what humans do with their daily lives even when they pray and worship whatever god they pray to. The devils are ones I was told to be more careful as over sixty percent of them are mischievous and they will do anything to make some chaos. Thankfully every police station has their political system to handle crime in and out of human affairs.

That was at least all I can know more when it came to the police station I went to who were full of not only humans but also some other folk like Jonah and Brood.

Other than that, that was all that Agnes had to show me about the different kind of people I should know, to watch out for and to not offend.

Which it crossed my mind and asked her about the same lady with the golden eyes and hair. Not to mention that her voice was more monotone and out of this world. Even clever enough to run away after using a vial which when broken, it made smoke.

Agnes scratched her head while remembering what I was talking about.

But that aside, this felt like a few hours as I looked at the time on my watch and even looked up. Seeing that we are like a park, I went off to see that a hot dog stand was there and thought maybe Agnes was hungry.

I ordered a couple from this orc folk whom I remembered my manners as Agnes mentioned to me that orc folk are easily tempered and told him to keep the change.

I returned to Agnes and she was surprised that I was offering her dinner which she didn't know that it was late as well for her and relaxed on the park bench. All we were doing was observing some younger looking folk having their romance which even Agnes blushed and turned away.

Not that I'm worried, except that if I was back in my time, however this works, Fiona woulda been waiting for me as this was the day I was gonna grab coffee.

I sighed.

Being here is one hundred percent more different than what I was living through.

But I digress.

As it feels more late, I told Agnes if she needed a walk home, but she said that she will manage and I should be careful myself since I am only human.

I was much as a smartass that I can handle anything like I did with a group of feline folk. She teased back that I was better a smartass than a dumbass when dealing with danger. We only chuckled at each other form the joking.

We said our goodbyes and made out separate ways. At the end though, Agnes told me that I should go job hunting and check out the social worker building that she had to write the address and made the paper magically float towards me. I took a look and I nodded towards her in appreciation.

To be honest, for Agnes to be really old as she admitted, her actual body looked lovely. Hell, she may not smile much, but she has that face a man like myself can never forget.

In the meantime, I'd been through one helluva day when learning so many new things on a daily basis.

I'll look into this social worker place in the morning. For now, I think I'll turn in for the night.

**Case 4**

_September 15th, 2024_

Another day, another dollar, they say.

I woke up and followed the address that Agnes gave me to this social worker place I needed to go so I can land a job. This almost feels odd going through this after one night of a hangover.

As if this couldn't get any better and better.

And it just looks it when I looked around and saw that the building was full of humans and other kind of folk that I can know of and observe them having an appointment with other people who may be looking for a job.

I came to the front desk and was told that I needed to wait for an hour or two.

I sighed, knowing that this was going to take a long while.

But I digress.

I took a seat while seeing other people who are also waiting. A wolf folk who looks like a punk but having to wear a suit. Same for a fae folk female looking like she can score a man or two with how tight that skirt looked. Hell, seems every fae folk look flawless even to the women. But back to observing others, I looked around to see that a feline folk woman was wearing a suit as was looking back and forth between what she was wearing and the mirror as if she wanted to look perfect aside the ears which were in frantic wiggling.

Can't blame most of these people who are only looking for a job.

To be honest, I wouldn't mind having to work under the police here, but seems they can handle without me.

Waiting an hour, I took notice of some picture books and thought to myself, why not?

I took one and flipped through different pages. This was absolutely different then what I remember newspapers back in my time. These are like advertising features aside women who looked underaged showing off this "new fad" as luring in new customers. But aside such, it doesn't hurt having to know more and more on what this world is like.

"Those poor girls, I tell you," says the fae folk woman beside me which caught me by surprise. "I'm sorry, hun. Didn't mean to scare you."

I held a hand out that none taken.

"Just seeing those give me an itch that my daughter had run off just to make it to the world. When I was her age, I worked hard behind food places and here I am looking to improve after I studied for a degree. Children these days look for work to make a quick buck, but not knowing that time and effort is all that they need."

"Yeah," I replied. "I know the feel."

The fae folk extended her hand and introduced herself, "Tina Gardner. I'm here as I was told if I make it to the press as the new anchorwoman. What's your business here, hun?"

Besides her large bust looking toward me closer and closer, I shook my head and took her hand and introduced myself and saying that I am here for anything.

"Anything? Well, a pro tip, hun, anything is never enough. You need to be specific on what you are good at and what you wanted to do in your future." She started to look through her make-up with a small mirror when she was talking. "I tell that to my daughter plenty of times but she would curse me out and run off with her friends. But that makes me worried even more."

I cleared my throat. "So I would think that your daughter is at that rebellious age?"

"Yes. She just turned sixteen a couple months ago. Sweet sixteen, they say. But she claims to be an adult. I guess that's a curse for I was like that when I was her age. Young, dumb, got pregnant at sixteen and working at a food place. Then I was dumped as soon as she was born. Never heard a word from her birth father." Tina cringed at the thought as I observed. "The nerve of most men these days. A human male too. Sex with a human male is cute and all, but being easily pregnant like every female is a different story."

"Sorry to hear all that," I condole.

"That's okay. He was a rat bastard anyways and the police took care of him. You know, my cousin is a detective and all and she takes care of any scum who breaks the law."

I nodded at everything she says to me.

I heard my name called and Tina gave me a pat on the back telling me good luck.

When I walked through, I was led to an obese orc folk who was on the phone which seems to be his wife as I looked towards some photos he was keeping on his desk. When he slammed and cursed under his breath, he noticed and cleared his throat while noting me to have a seat.

When the orc folk social worker was typing away the details he was asking and I answered, he squinted his eyes and having his glasses to see the details, he looked at me with venomous eyes.

"This a joke to you?" the orc social worker asked me. "From a different timeline and claiming to work anything? Fuck outta here. I heard plenty of bad jokes, but this is brand new. Every joke I get turns into being pranked. Look here, you better tell me the truth or I'll snap your back in two."

I shook my head, telling him that I was speaking the truth.

Suddenly, the social worker slammed his desk which attracted many others telling me that I was nothing but a punk telling lies for shits and giggles and I was more calm to tell him that if I was doing so, I'd be his kid's age. But it didn't go well as he slammed his fists down and nearly broke his desk.

Out of nowhere, security had to stop the orc social worker and one of the other social workers had to step in and tell him to hold his temper and warned him that these actions will cost him his job. The orc social worker was warning me as the security took him away to have him cool down.

Meanwhile, the social worker who look like a feline folk turned to me and apologized about the orc's actions as it happens to him. I shrugged to not worry about it.

When I was led to his desk, I had noticed that some of his family look familiar to me. I even pointed out to him if he knew Eileen, Louis or Victoria. It took him by surprise that he was Victoria's husband and Eileen and Louis's father. Introducing himself as Tobias Sorie.

When I told him my name, he was surprised that he was seeing the guy who saved his daughter from trouble when having dinner with his wife and his eight children. Or rather nine as they noticed that they are having another child as he nervously proclaimed.

Note to self, do not ask about a feline folk's sex life.

Aside all the time of how Eileen has been telling her father about me, he started to type in that computer of what I should do for a job. As the results come in, he rubbed his chin thinking that there is an error and had to call his manager to check this out and the male manager looked into this.

Even I was wondering what was going on but finally, the manager had to tell me that there might not be anything for me at this moment since the computer doesn't recognize me or whatever the hell those things do and I'll have to apply at a few places.

On the way out, Tobias was telling me that nothing seems to be out of order as there are plenty of places. Calling this the American dream. Even patting me on the back wishing me luck on the job hunt.

American dream seems to be an off putting topic for those not human.

When I came out, Tina noticed and asked if I got something or not. I shook my head to tell her that nothing came up for me.

She gives her condolences and offered that I should give her cousin a call if they needed an extra hand as she took notice of my physique and that I have a prowess of a police officer.

Which I had to ask if she was related to Detective Jonah and she answered with a giggle. Indicating that that was a yes.

It kinda figured, but oddly, they don't look related.

Maybe Jonah is half fae like TIna's daughter.

Too much of that to think of at this point.

Tina patted me on the back, telling me the best of luck when looking for a job.

It's kinda nice that plenty of people are being kind to me. Funny enough these different kinds of folk are the same as humans act like. But I guess that's another thing that God has a sense of humor for.

I decided to have a walk around town while observing more of the people to get my mind at ease. Even noticed some stands with trinkets and some art which I have never seen in my life.

Even a familiar face in a stand calling out that her trinkets are of working need.

I decided to surprise her and stood in front of her empty stand asking for the best trinkets.

It took Agnes by surprise as she noticed my presence.

Agnes took a couple of deep breaths before she had to ask what am I doing here.

I only asked her what she was doing here. Even asked her if this was her job during the day. She had been nothing more but remarking me in a smartass tone even asking if things worked well at the social worker building. Unfortunately, I had to tell her all that had happened.

She gave me an oof knowing that it is strange for a guy like me who came here by some dimensional teleportation thing which I could not follow that at all. Even having to tell me that there is nothing that she can do to help me pass on the days.

Even telling me that the money she gave me was more than enough to pass through a week until I find something to make due. Not even asking for anything back in return.

It had been bothering me that this lady was doing all this besides seeing my head bleed from trying to wake myself up from a drunken nightmare.

So I asked Agnes why she has been helping me go through the day-by-day basis.

She had been quiet for a little while until someone needed her assistance for a trinket for good luck. Which Agnes told me to find something else to do as she has a job to do and money to make.

I understand what she is going through, so I decided to travel past the other stands which I was observing what they are doing. Some I think was a sham and others who are honest at their work which, strangely, some gave me a flirty look, thinking maybe they get my attention.

Unfortunately for them, I have my own business to attend to.

Suddenly, I was hearing a purse snatcher being pointed out. I eyed behind me and noticed that the same purse snatcher was running towards me. Being a kind person I can be, I stepped back a bit with only my foot out and managed to trip the snatcher off his feet and hit his face hard on the pavement. I managed to get the purse back and threw it towards a younger looking witch.

I was hearing a round of applause towards me that I took someone down with ease.

But the celebration wasn't long until the purse snatcher started to throw a punch. I halted his punch and threw him on the ground and took his hood off to reveal that he was an orc. I kept him down, telling him to remain silent until a police officer was coming in to take him to the police station as I noticed one of the stand owners was calling 911.

This orc may be young looking as I can try to tell, but his strength was beyond mines and I was about to lose my grip.

I tried my hardest to restrain him until a police car pulled up and out came Officer Brood calling out to what seems to be his son.

I got up and stepped back so that Officer Brood managed to put a pair of cuffs on his son while telling him that his mother was not gonna like what he had just done.

Officer Brood noticed me and told his son to not move until he gets back.

"Well, here you are again, thankfully not in cuffs this time, Mr. Wake," he sarcastically says.

I chuckled a bit at that joke.

"Likewise, seems crime comes at me no matter where I go," I admitted. "I mean, this is one of those moments that I don't mind helping out."

Officer Brood chuckled hard at that. "Seriously, you could be a cop like us. You have that sense of justice. Plus, we could always use a helping hand."

"Funny, I think Detective Jonah's cousin mentioned that and suggested that to me a while ago when I was going through those social office hours. Unfortunately, no one over there would give me a kind of job and I have no interest in working with the police. I had issues with officers in the past, which no offense."

"None taken, Mr. Wake. I mean, I understand where you come from. Hell, I kinda wish you are my son instead of my pain in the ass son of mines over there," he admits as he pointed out to his son in the open. Even shook his head when his son gave his own father the middle finger. "If the Treaty of Union didn't happen, we orcs be in a harsh time as usual, but this is better. Look here, even my wife says that life is much better here. She has these 'girlfriends' that she enjoys talking with while watching their kids when bringing them to out place. Sucks that my son wanted to be something else besides his old man."

I tipped my head when knowing where this was leading to.

"Even my dad would say the same if I did shit," I admitted.

"Again, understandable, Mr. Wake. Now if you'll excuse me, I got a pain in the ass to deliver and 'look' forward to how many days my son is gonna be in a cell and hear his mother mouth him off of his actions."

I nodded and shook his hand which he extended before he had to put his son in the police car and he drove off.

I decided that I'll sit this day off and rest a bit as this day was already long that I wanna feel lazy and stay in the motel room I am living at.

Out of nowhere, I was offered a couple of donuts and a woman wearing a Sunday dress with some flowers decorated on the skirt was smiling down towards me. I took the offer and she offered to sit next to me and i don't mind at all.

"You really showed that orc a thing or two," she admired me. "It's weird that a human like yourself would take on an orc. Well, he was a teenager if I recall what looked like his father taking his son away. But now I wonder what it would look like with a human against a fully grown orc."

I had to intervene and told her to not worry about it and said, "Well, I dealt with worse and that was the first time I wrestled an orc. I mean, yesterday were three feline folk men and today, this counts as my second fight."

"Oh my gosh, you must be a walking bad juju charm," the woman teased.

"Gee, thanks. But I'm used to it. I would hope I don't run into these things for a while and I'll have a good day rest."

"Which speaking of, are you free?"

I raised a brow thinking what this lady had in mind.

"I mean, if you are free to hang out for dinner. That was my purse you helped out," she points out when showing me the same purse I stopped the snatcher getting away with. "My name is Laura Josette. I'm a witch which I hope you don't mind. I mean, you are human, afterall."

I waved my hand at that notion. "None taken. I mean, you're not the first witch I had a run in with."  
"Ooh? Even in bed, Mr. Sexy?" she asked in a teasing voice.

That took me by surprise from what Laura was getting at.

"It's not like that. I mean, she has been helping me out for a while and we never had any sex yet. Not that she would go for such, but that's her choice, not mine."

Laura giggled at my reaction. "I know what you mean. Well, if you don't need an outing, that's understandable. I can give you all the donuts I have in stock for free for stopping that purse snatcher."  
"Well actually…"  
I stopped where I was speaking of and she was looking at me as if I had something to say. Knowing that I needed a break, this might be a chance. Thinking maybe this can make up for missing out on Fiona back at my time and maybe…

Well, we'll see how witches take pleasure soon enough.

"Sure, I'll hang out with you later on. Maybe later tonight," I told her.

Laura looked at me as if I was the most generous and took my hand to write something. Looks to me that this was her number or something. Yet I pointed out that I don't think I can call her.

Which leads to her that I should wait until she closes up for the day and catch up with me since I don't have a "cell phone" as they call those things.

I shrugged and agreed to it and I'll wait here for her.

Laura yayed to herself and told me to not go anywhere and it'll take a few minutes before she closed up shop. She scurried away which I was impressed that she had some interesting curves when shaking those hips.

In the meantime, I took a bite of these donuts she might've made and, to be fair, these tasted good. I ate both of them quick before she called out to me that she was ready to head out and I come along with her.

"Oh, wait, I didn't get your name, you knight in shining armor, you," Laura said.

I introduced myself to her and she giggles that it was an odd but cute name before she wrapped her tiny arms around one of mines and asked where I wanted to go.

I only told her wherever she wanted to go is fine by me.

You know, this might not be back after all since not only I can be a magnet for disaster, but also a chick magnet for any kind of woman all around.

**Case 5**

_September 15th, 2024 Afternoon_

So I followed what Laura Josette wanted to go and it is mostly just walking around town while she pointed out what is good and what is bad when being a regular human. But I did at least point out about the diner I had yesterday and she admitted that she was hungry that donuts were not enough to keep her stomach quiet when selling them to her customers.

So we got in and the same waitress who served me yesterday asked if we needed anything and we asked for drinks. Coffee for me and orange juice for Laura. We can only order until she was ready.

While having our drinks, she goes on the conversation about her life working through her donut stand with her friends there. I was curious to ask and she goes on telling me about every friend of hers which a couple were when they gone through high school and from the Sabbath as this was Sunday.

Duly noted that today is Sunday so I can keep track on the days of the week.

Laura told me more of the witch's life and the Sabbath they attend are quite the same as humans go to church on Sundays. Both day and night for church and the Sabbath was for the witch's every Sunday night.

Even telling me that there are four Coven's which she was part of the White Rose Coven. Which the White Rose Coven are for those who do good for humanity and align with the Treaty of Unity alongside the Hierarchy. The Black Rose Coven are mainly those who align with their traditions and not in league with the Hierarchy due to issues with the Coven Leader but still abide by the Treaty of Union. The Red Rose Coven are a group of witches who have no beliefs but rather stick with magic and not with creation. One Coven Laura told me to watch out for were the Roseless Coven. That Coven, from what Laura tells me, were a Coven who align with the devils who are mainly criminals.

Noted, as I will keep that in mind.

Aside that, we ordered some french toast which it was Laura's favorite and I took the same order. We had a quiet meal together and continued to live through the conversation which she asked about my life.

The sad thing, unfortunately, I only told her my life when I was in my own time before I was sucked in and was dumped from the sky thinking it was God's sense of humor.

Laura giggled as knowing that I was joking. But then she goes ahead and said that maybe I have a purpose that anyone is reincarnated or brought here by "God's sense of humor".

Rubbing my chin in thinking maybe I am dead. But feeling my heart beat as I laid my hand on my chest, I feel alive. But then thinking why the hell am I here without a choice and whatnot.

Laura tried to comfort me by placing her hand on mines with that sweet smile of hers.

This was warm, I'm not gonna lie, maybe this won't be bad since having some time with Laura.

Though as we were quiet, I took note that today is Sunday and she gasped knowing that she needed to get to Sabbath later tonight as she is a devoted White Rose Coven member.

As I paid for the meal, Laura asked if she can come to my place before she can go to the Sabbath. I shrugged thinking why not.

We got back which was not a long walk, I can only show her that there isn't much and thought maybe I can give her a drink which she can have water. Only told her that I needed to shower which all this walking was making me sweat aside taking down the purse snatching orc. Which I apologized for that but she waved her hand to not worry about it.

Didn't take long until I washed up and cleaned up. Little do I know that when I returned, she was nowhere to be.

Did I take too long?

Was she bored already after one bottle of water.

When I dried myself more and dressed up again, I heard the door knock and I answered that it was Laura who said that she needed to step out to get a few things. She was turning a little red when knowing that I was still shirtless.

I'd let her in and tried to put on a shirt but she stopped me, saying that it is okay at this point.

I didn't know until soon enough, she placed her purse on the dresser and started to take her entire dress off. Showing off her underwear which I was stunned to know where this was about to lead to. She smiled when showing off her really skin body which I was observing every inch of it. She looked small in comparison to what she was now sharing when taking off her bra and panties. Showing me pretty small, perky breasts and a little bit of hair in-between her thighs.

I was nervous as I was going pretty hard just by looking towards Laura's naked, pale skin.

She was advancing towards me and wrapped her arms around me while pressing her lips onto my naked chest.

"No hair, I like that with any man," Laura said in a slow and seductive tone.

I was nervous that my words were almost broken and said, "Wait, Laura, are you sure you can handle me? I mean, are you old enough to do these things?"

Laura placed a finger on my lips, shushing me. "I am older than I look. I'd been in bed with a couple men before and I been dumped by a couple of them. Too many assholes, I'll tell you this. But you are way different than other men I dated."

Before I started to say anything else, I can feel her lips press against my naked chest a few times while descending on her knees to my erect crotch which she oohed knowing how hard I am feeling and unzipped my pants. I tried to reason but she already placed me in her mouth, wrapping her tongue all around me which I moaned from every suck she was giving me and feeling her small hand wrapped around me. Sucking, sucking until I moaned loud that I came inside her mouth. She even gagged a bit but managed to swallow my load with a giggle. Licking her lips too.

She went to the dresser and grabbed the stuff she returned with and laid them next to the light stand and laid herself down on her back on the bed. Spreading her legs wide to show her sex in front of me. She was begging me to give her pleasure like she had given me.

Well, this wasn't my first rodeo to have sex with anyone on the first date.

As Laura asked for, I managed to spread her small legs a little more so I can see her sex. I started by licking the center of it which every other time I licked more and more, she started to moan. Louder and louder as I started to lick her cleft. She was enjoying this. Which that was making me more hard again like before. She as saying, "Yes", everytime I kept licking her sex and even inside of her sex until she had let out an orgasm which she was breathing heavy afterwards.

Didn't take long until Laura took out something that looks like plastic and wrapped it onto my sex.

"For protection," she notified me. "I save the raw sex until I get married if you know what I mean."  
Even when I don't know what she means as she called this a condom, I at least pull out before coming.

Wasn't long until I started to insert myself into her sex and asked if I wasn't hurting her, but she smiled when she pulled me and pressed her lips against mines. Which I started to cuddle more before I started to thrust inside of her. For every thrust, she was moaning in pleasure and I was starting to feel the pleasure. This was too good, especially as she does feel more older for a small body. Not gonna lie, it is hard to tell a witch's age. This was a good long while since I had sex moments.

When I continued to thrust more, she told me to go harder and I did. She was moaning louder that I think the other motels rooms will hear that and I moaned one more time before I came. Having to worry, I pulled out as to hope I didn't get Laura pregnant. But thankfully this condom had my load and not inside of her.

Laura giggled saying, "I said, it's okay, Edgar. It's only sex when a condom is involved. 'Cause, y'know, I think I'm starting to fall for you. Hmm, Laura Wake. Sounds like a good ring to it."

Thinking that this was the sex she was all done for, I started to dress myself again.

"So, you enjoyed that," I asked. I know that was a bad way to ask but what else would I have to ask someone who needed to get laid after a long day of work.

I can see Laura smiled towards me. "Well, to tell you the truth, It's been a year since I got laid. I would think you needed that as well. We could do some more if you like."

All of a sudden, an alarm was being made and Laura check on that cell phone of hers.

"Oh my gosh, I need to get ready for Sabbath. You don't mind I shower here? I always needed to make myself clean before attending a Sabbath."

I nodded and she rushed herself into the bathroom and I hear the shower go off.

When I dress and she was in the bathroom, I was thinking to myself if this was okay. I know, and she was correct on what she said a bit ago, that it had been a while since I had sex of my own. Last time I had sex was the preacher's daughter which I was in trouble for that even my mother was scolding me for having sex with someone holier than thou.

But I digress.

That was a long time ago and this was a future version of my old time.

So far, that kind of sex was a good one, I'm not gonna lie.

When I noticed Laura was drying herself off, I picked up her dress and underwear and laid them on the bed and she thanked me for the help. Even I helped strip her bra on and zipped her dress.

When she picked up her purse, she kissed me on the cheek and hope I come by her stand tomorrow.

Which, to that, I promised her and kissed her forehead back.

One big, radiant smile and Laura said her goodbye and left me to her Sabbath.

In all honesty, as I laid back on my bed, I felt happy. Seems I may like living here, if that's the case. True, that wasn't all love at first sight, but the sex was a good one even she admitted that to me.

I think I'll sleep this off earlier tonight and get myself bright and early.

_Monday, September 16th, 2024_

I woke up as the sun was shining and the alarm was going off, I felt like I was a new man. Went to the bathroom and showered away, ready to see Laura again.

I know it's been less than twenty-four hours, but I think I would like to see her as I promised and see where this goes.

Even this reminds me of when I started to date Fiona, this was different here than it had been back in my old time.

I tried to remember where the stands were which took a while and needing some directions, I managed to get there.

But to my surprise, there were police cars and some people behind police tape. The sirens were going off, I was hearing the people gossiping that a young witch was found dead this morning and someone called the police to see this.

I was worried and pushed through, thinking that it might be either Agnes or Laura.

I want to hope that it wasn't either of them.

While ignoring the officer who was calling for me to come back behind the police tape, I was more surprised that it wasn't just any ordinary young witch, it did turn out to be none other than Laura.

Laura was lying on her front with her face being disfigured and multiple stab wounds all over her back and front, on top of a pool of blood.

What in God's name am I looking at?

**Case 6**

_Monday, September 16th, 2024_

I couldn't even think of what to say after what I saw.

Hell, what the hell happened?

Looking at Laura, who I rarely known except a little and shared a bed last night, was giving me charm like she was interested in me. Thinking maybe as she said I had a purpose here from my time, maybe I can know more.

My mind was blank while staring at Laura's corpse.

Without notice, I was being shoved off the ground. I wanted to fight, but seems to be pointless especially when I had both arms being held on both sides.

I shook my head when I heard a familiar voice coming from a distance.

When I looked, I say that it was Officer Brood shaking his head saying, "What the hell are you doing here, son? You can't be here in the scene of the crime."

I was silent when I was lowering my hat to hide a bit of my face, but that wouldn't help knowing that he wasn't alone.

I noticed that it was Detective Jonah coming in sighing when my presence was noticed.

"Brood, why is he here?" Detective Jonah asked in frustration.

The Officer wanted to explain but it was hard for him which he shrugged in telling her that he didn't know I was going to be around.

Out of nowhere, Detective Jonah starred in front of me and asked, "Mr. Wake, what the hell are you doing here? This is an official police business only and civilians should not be here at the scene of the crime."

I had to say something otherwise this could be more trouble for me then to the police.

"I was here to visit this young lady like I promised, that's all," I confessed.

Suddenly, Detective Jonah came too close to me and asked me various questions. "What is your relationship with this young lady? Where were you in-between one a.m. to four a.m. last night? Were you around as a witness of this scene of the crime?"

"We just only known each other for a few hours yesterday. We came home after some early dinner and just… had sex. That's all. I was home sleeping all night last night."

Without me knowing, Detective Jonah was silent when she backed away. When Officer Brood cleared his throat to get the Detective's attention, she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts again before looking towards me again.

"So you only know Laura Josette by a little and then… did the birds and the bees?"

"I'm twenty-three so I know the difference between sex, thank you very much. All I know is that she is a witch and a stand owner who came to me offering free donuts after dealing with a purse snatcher who took her purse. Afterwards, we took a walk and then had an early dinner at the diner I was arrested. Followed by her wanting to come to the motel I was staying at and we just had a comfortable sex and she needed to leave for her Sabbath. That's all the details I can give if that's what you want, Detective."

When I took notice that Detective Jonah was writing in a logbook, she tapped it as finishing it off.

I was quite surprised that she was a fast writer.

"Thank you. Though that wouldn't be enough, I would kindly ask you to leave the premises so we can do our job please, Mr. Wake," the Detective tells me while having Officer Brood to take me out of the crime scene.

Quick as I can, I held a hand to tell them, "Wait. Would you mind that I take a look at the crime scene myself?"

"Mr. Wake, I do not want to waste time here."

"And neither do I. I did say I was a detective from where I came from. Now I don't trust the police there, but if you can put your trust in me, maybe we can look into what is missing. I'm smarter than I look. I learned a lot from my father who was an ace detective himself."

Both the Detective and the Officer looked toward each other as speaking through what they think.

The Detective facepalmed and sighed. "Fine, Mr. Wake," she tells me. "Now don't take too long here as other officers will be here and even the Commissioner will be here for not too long. You got five minutes."

With that permission being given, I kneeled down to see Laura's corpse in front of me. It's been a while since I looked at a dead body, but I'm glad I was used to it unlike how I was when I was younger. As I was reading the details of her face, it looked like she was trying to scream off the top of her lungs. Yet when I was seeing some pressured skin around her lips. As if the perp was covering her mouth while stabbing her.

I looked up and asked if Detective had some powder and a swash brush to find fingerprints. She took out a little black box along with gloves so I don't track my fingerprints on Laura's body.

I took a little bit of time and used a little bit of the powder on her face where the skin was pressured only to find no fingerprints.

The perp must've been using gloves to cover his/her tracks.

I followed along to the blood which I used a fresh pair of gloves to have a taste to know that it wasn't as fresh as what Detective Jonah said that it happened hours ago. Even tracked on the stab wounds which I took a clean look that most of the stab wounds were clean. Straight into the back and even the gut. Killing Laura from blood loss. But overall she was indeed murder.

I can only rub my chin in thinking how this happened before the murder occured.

So I got up to think back what Laura would do after the Sabbath she attended. I followed around her footsteps thinking that she didn't have her materials for her stand and only came here with her purse. Which I took notice that it was dropped. As if she was being forced. Knowing that Laura wasn't much of a fighter even for being a witch, she tried to run but either the perp grabbed her by the mouth and began his/her stabbing or the first stab happened and she tried to scream off the top of her lungs and then the perp covered her mouth as hard as she was struggling to get away.

I even have to mimic what the perp would do if I was in his/her footsteps.

But overall, this was not enough.

There had to be more of this than anything else.

Which I turned to Detective Jonah and Officer Brood along with a couple other officers who was watching my performance and detailed, "So hear me out, the perp needed the victim to have a talk, yet she refused what he/she was offering and left. However, the perp didn't want it and decided to give her a taste of whatever medicine and either covered her mouth before stabbing or after one stab to the back which then delivered more to the front before a few more on the back as you see here. The perp was wearing gloves which no fingerprints were discovered. As of this point, there are no clues except some witnesses if there are any within this neighborhood. Least any stand owners who work late at this hour."

After hearing my mouthful, one of the officers whistled as if he was impressed. Even stating to Detective Jonah that I was good for the first crime scene I "accidentally" stumbled upon.

Detective Jonah even nodded what the officer who spoke to her was saying.

"So no clues yet unless we look into connections between some witnesses who were here in this block of the City and what the victim has on her," she detailed after thinking over my statement twice in her head. "I'll admit, Mr. Wake, I'm impressed. You being a detective from when you came from was more impressive than others before me. Two things that are to note around your statement, no one is allowed to work out late at hours besides the prostitutes who come out for quick money and even other illegal activities happened and they are either part of the scene of the crime or noticed and never bothered to come to us. Knowing them, they don't trust the police."

I shrugged in understanding.

"However, I know a few people living around the area and even one of the stand owners lives nearby. Even the owner of this property who allowed a permit for the stands to work might've checked on what's happened. One of the officers will give him a call as to inform him of one of his people was murdered in front of the area."  
"Sounds good. Anything else?" I double checked with Detective Jonah.

She shook her head and said, "That'll do. Thank you for the temporary assistance. You can head on home, Mr. Wake."

I was stunned after hearing what the Detective was telling me. Saying that I was a one cut short of a man even when I was looking over the corpse.

To be honest, that didn't sound right.

Except I cannot complain as it is what it is.

I was heading out until I bumped into Agnes who was frozen stiff.

I did not like the look she was giving if she took notice of either the news or rumors on her way here to work.

I tried to tell her reasoning but she rushed past me to see who was killed and yelled out Laura's name. Two of the police officers tried to take her away from the crime scene and she tried to force her way over to the body with tears pouring out of her eyes like a river.

When I was watching over what Agnes' eyes was reading out, I was satisfied knowing that I feel the same way.

Justise needed to be served and seems I AM here for a reason.

So I turned back and approached Detective Jonah and said, "Listen, Detective, I know you may not need me and only those short five minutes was more than enough, but I think I may know more when I look into these clues and witnesses. Give me a chance and maybe I can be of better use. If I screw up and lead us to a false accusation, you can cuffed me and sent me to the darkest prison cell for the rest of my human life."

Everyone surrounding me and even the officers were impressed by what I was saying which they fell silent.

Detective Jonah palmed her face again when hearing my words and stared towards me again.

"Look, Mr. Wake, I know where you came from, but this is my case too. I don't want a random stranger who is a bit of a know-it-all risk his life which that'll be another innocent bystander in the morgue," she admitted. "I don't want you to throw your life to solve cases form random strangers."  
I chuckled a bit after hearing those words.

"Trust me, I deal with random people everyday. Whether when I deal with nice people or assholes, I'll take anything. Least make some ends meet. But you don't have to pay me when I can do this for free."

"I say let him," says a young voice who was coming from behind.

I took notice that Detective Jonah and the other officers were saluting to, what I can tell, a mid-twenties man, with short black hair and shiny blue eyes and long ears, who clapped and patted me on the back a couple of times.

"I'm impressed form the speesh ya gave out, buddy. Actually, I feel moved when you speak of the juristicial system for the people. And from what I was told at the station the other day by the Detective, I gave myself a bit of thought and impressed that you can handle yourself like a man. Reminds me of when I used to live at the Summer Palace."

"Commissioner Randolf, I don't think we would bring in another hand as this was the first time this happened after so long occurred," outburst Detective Jonah when this Commissioner finished up his speech.

"Why not, Detective? He's a smart human male here. I overlooked what he was capable of before you had to shove him off. We can give him a chance." Commissioner Randolf as he was called looked towards me and asked, "What do ya say, pal? Wanna give this a chance. If you complete this case, you may have a position at the A.O.C.P.D. as a new detective. Be a partner for Detective Jonah here."

"But, sir…"  
"No buts, Detective Jonah. These strings of murders have returned for a few months and it's happening again. I need to get this case out of hand before this City is under a panic attack and the Hierarchy pulls in a S.W.A.T. in this City." The Commissioner pats me on the back again before he left and joined up with the other officers.

I was only standing on my own two feet to figure out what the hell just happened.

Aside a surprise that the Commissioner is a fae folk, but also that he was observing me from a distance.

I honestly don't know what to think anymore.

I noticed Detective Jonah approached me and said, "Whatever His Majesty suggests, that is a direct order to me and the rest of the station. So you heard him correctly, you can handle this case alongside me and the rest of the station which half of them are going to investigate as well with the witnesses and the property owner until we find the bastard who did that. BUT, what he didn't tell you is that any bystander rushing into the crime scene without permission is a political offense. If you screw up and this case isn't solved, you'll be more than just arrested, you'll be put up as an outsider and be put to death by order of the Summer Guard. You understand, Mr. Wake?"

From Detective Jonah's words and what I would digest form what Commissioner Randolf was telling me, what other choice do I have if I didn't commit to wanting to find the bastard/bitch who murdered Laura Josette.

"I'll stake my life on this," I commited with a fist on my chest where I slammed on.

Detective Jonah gave me a smile before she was called over for something.

While I was standing around thinking, I was approached by Officer Brood and asked if I needed a ride. Even telling me that nothing else I can do unless I was notified that I informed him that I do not have any phone for contact.

He gave me an odd look as I didn't have a cellphone which I still have no clue what they even are. So he had me take a ride with him to a place where cellphones are being sold and he came in to talk with another orc folk which they were talking like they were best friends.

His friend behind the counter waved for me to be in front and have a look at some of the models that are popular.

To be honest, I couldn't even know about these cellphones easily. This is just too new to me.

The middle one, which is a screen was interesting which I chose that one. Officer Brood's friend instructed me all about the cellphone even for having a "touch screen" as he was even showcasing it to me of how to use it.

This is gonna take me all day before something comes up.

Officer Brood told his friend that he'll owe him one and gave me the cellphone I now own.

We were driving out on the street which he asked if I was hungry. I don't know why, but it feels like it was a comfy ride when he was being too generous.

Along the ride, I asked him of his personal life and how long he's been a police officer. Four years since he's been an officer which made his wife love living here as she made plenty of friends. Where they used to live was like hell on earth as they called where they called it. Even answered how his son was doing and he is gonna be behind bars for a whole month. Even mentioned that Officer Brood's wife was giving an earful to their son that even the whole station was hearing the entirety of the argumentative mother toward her son.

I can't blame him. My mother was like that when I was younger and when I get into trouble before my father gave me a lecture.

We enjoyed a fast food place as he called it before he drove me to the motel I was staying at, telling me that I should be on standby if I was informed of something. Which either he or Detective Jonah would give me a call of the number he'll be sharing to a select few in the station.

Before I got out, I asked Brood about the same string of murders that happened "again" from what I heard.

He told me that the string of murders happened a few months ago and it involved witches. Some say that the Roseless Coven were targeting the White Rose and the Black Rose Coven members. Yet there was no proof and the Roseless Coven forbid being out of the open, otherwise the Hierarchy would deliver justice to them.

In my best guess, I think the Coven's know something as I was piecing together.

I asked Officer Brood if Laura had family. Yet he told me that he would text me the details as soon as he gets back at the station and find her file.

I gave him a nod and we bid farewell.

As I returned, I got to my room and laid on the bed to think of what has been going on in my mind so far.

Two days in a row I am looking into some crime and dealing with douchebags lately. Maybe I feel cursed since I came here. Not to mention that now I am stuck on some cases which the police Commissioner allowed me to take part in it.

I shrugged and laid on my bed to shut my eyes to think about what to do once I get some more information.

Speaking of information, I remember when Eric told me that I can come in first night for free for drinks. And I thought to myself, when there are bars and taverns, there is such a thing as dirty little secrets that I can dig out of.

I might have to stop by there later tonight and give that angel a visit.

For now, all I can do is wait.

And I am NOT a fan of waiting when the perp is out there without being detected.

**Case 7**

_Monday, September 16th, 2024 Nightfall_

I was woken up by the knock on the door which I asked and heard that it was Agnes. I answered and saw the sad look on her face when I looked down on her. It was as if she was still in sorrow since Laura's death.

I invited her in and she sat down immediately when she came in.

"Laura was one of my best friends," Agnes said when I closed the door.

I didn't have much to react but to sigh knowing the feeling of losing a good friend and whatnot.

"I'm sorry," was all I have to say.

"It's not your fault, Eddy. It's the bastard's fault for taking a life of my best friend. Not to mention that we went to Coven School together."

I asked her that which she explained that it was something White and Black Rose Coven members go when they are young and in training witches and warlocks when they hit puberty, or better off, when they learn how their magic works. Agnes was also telling me that she and Laura were in a group of friends of others within the class they go through for the past five years as that is the years they go through as Coven rules goes along with attending the Sabbath.

I honestly couldn't think of anything to say except to apologize. I know the feeling of losing friends when they grow distant or whatever. Life just moves along as time goes by as my parents tell me.

"So, Eddy… You and Laura… Did you two really…" Agnes kept stopping in-between her sentences as questioning about my relationship with Laura as it seems the officers were telling her while restraining her when she was in sorrow.

I sighed, knowing that it was quite inevitable as to just tell her straight out that it was mainly a one night stand and I promised her that I would see her again in the morning.

Out of nowhere, Agnes goes on saying eww as if thinking about how me and Laura had been through last night. Telling me that I feel like some man candy only to pleasure women more then needing to solve this murder case.

I made a comeback on telling Agnes that it was what Laura wanted and having an interest in me and that I was better than the other men in her life. Which Agnes was silent from those words and sighed.

"Y'know, Laura usually had a couple of boyfriends outside of the Coven but one of them wasn't enough since he hates witches," Agnes tells me. "The other guy was someone who she had a crush on but he had to transfer. Calling himself that he was moving to the Red Rose Coven. To tell you the truth, we witches do date humans too but it's tricky if we fall in love. Kinda like that one TV show that people used to watch. _Bewitched _if that's what they called it."

I honestly have know idea what this TV show called _Bewitched _but I can understand where Agnes was coming from.

Even I was thinking if relationships can be balanced or not.

Suddenly, another knock on the door happened and I answered that it was a human young man delivering pizza. Which Agnes looked all better and paid the man, even tipped him a couple dollars.

I was a little clueless on that but Agnes offered the pizza to me if I was hungry.

I kinda feel like I was being babied by all this food, but I can't complain.

So I joined Agnes on this pizza which tasted okay for being all cheese and having extra cheese. I looked toward her that she was enjoying it so much.

And I can't lie, she looked lovely with that smile and closed eyes.

I shook my head knowing that now is not the time as I just heard a ping noise and I was pointed out that a cell phone was receiving a text. I know that was not hers as I asked and realized that it was mines.

It was an "unknown number" but said that it was Officer Brood who was sending me a text message as I was thinking of.

It even said what I needed to know about Laura's relatives. It listed that she had a younger sister and a mother out of the City and she has a grandmother who he gave a call and I have to meet her in the afternoon tomorrow at the White Rose Cathedral where the Sabbath takes place every Sunday night.

I was even told to come by the City Morgue tomorrow morning to check out Laura's body again for more clues. Especially if I would be working with the C.O.A.P.D., I should meet up with the other officers and associates of the police.

I tried to figure out how to use one of these and Agnes helped out that I just have to reply to him with an _"Okay" _or an _"I got all this"_ which she took noticed that I still don't know how to work on these things.

Actually, it was a good thing that Agnes was there in case I need some help.

Hell, Agnes has been there since I came here.

Can't complain.

Looking at the time on my watch, it is seven at night and I wanted to stop by the bar Eric was running and get some answers. I told Agnes that I have to go somewhere and she tells me to be careful and I said the same.

I made my way to the bar which looked like the lights were on and some brighter colored lights were flashing, _For Pleasure_, like it's the name of this bar.

Sounds almost kinda fitting in my taste.

When I approached, a large built orc folk stood in front asking for my ID, which I showed my ID card to him. He looked over it carefully while peeping towards me and opened the door to let me in. I tipped my hat at him in thanking him.

When I entered, I looked around to see that it looked a bit lively with some humans and other kinds of folk having a good time with drinks at hand and letting out some laughs while a woman was on a stage singing some songs which some of the others were whistling for some attention.

Typical man reactions.

I came to the bar and sat on the stools and was approached by the same guy, Eric who took notice.

"Well, if it ain't Mr. Edgar Alan Wake, showing up in his first time, note the first couple of drinks are free, the rest following after you pay for," Eric informed. "Now what'll it be?"

I looked over a lot of bottles which most of them I do not recognize and asked if he had some whiskey.

Which Eric took out a few and showed off the flavors he has in stock. _Jack and Coke, Bourbon on the Rocks, Ring of Fire, Lemone Flavore _as he listed.

I asked for the Jack and Coke and he was on the way.

While waiting, I decided to observe the crowd as there had been a few feline folk teasing each other with some licks on the cheeks and even kissing. A couple of men have a business drink after a long day of work. Even a woman by herself, looking to hook up with a random stranger. I even looked towards the same woman on stage singing another song with a couple other women performing on stage which got some of the men wild that some security had to keep them off. Even one of the drunk men tried to punch the hell out of one of the security men but managed to be thrown out of the bar.

I laughed out on that one part.

I was informed that my drink is ready.

Observing this _Jack and Coke _I took a sip and thought that it was tasty for the first time I had one of these. Not too bad for having one of these kinds of alcohol.

But I digress.

When I asked Eric about the murder that happened today, he only told me that he is not involved to any Coven troubles. But when I asked him if he knows a rumor or two, he decided to rub his chin if he knows something.

Unfortunately, he can only say that a warlock or a devil would know about Coven business in the Underground which they rule over dark rumors or such when crime is in activity in the City of Angels.

So far, that is a dead end. Almost thinking that I came here for nothing.

But Eric informed me that doing so would be a life or death situation for me if I go too deep with the Underground.

Fortunately, I deal with danger easily even if it kills me.

Knowing that I need to be up early, I decided to leave and come back another time if I need another day of drinking or in need of information. Which Eric said his farewells back even to tell me the best of luck.

Soon as I was heading out the door, I was being told to come here and I eyed to see that an older gentleman waved me to come here. Even to have a seat. I was cautious at the start but he told me that I needed to find a devil who goes by the name of Dimitri Noctvis who is well informed and runs a lot of underground activities who is known for many warrants but is better known by the Underground.

I asked if there was a catch but the older gentleman told me that I can come back here every Wednesday night for a few drinks with some women if I need some answers for any crime or gang warfare that is happening all around the City of Angels.

It got me curious how the police never caught this Dimitri red handed.

But I digress.

I thanked the older gentleman which he was going to offer me a drink but I told him that I can take a raincheck as I needed to rest up for early in the morning.

Almost sounds like I can get a good lead, but for the record, meeting up with this Dimitri if I find him would either kill me or lead me to the truth.

_Tuesday, September 17th, 2024 Morning_

I woke up as early as I can so I can get ready to move out to the City Morgue and meet one of the associates of the C.O.A.P.D. working alongside them so I can look at Laura's body as I was permitted.

However, as I make my way out, I was told by the lady at the desk that I do not have enough to cover another night and either I have to borrow some money to stay another night or I have to leave.

What a morning to start with, right there.

My best choice is to see if Agnes would have me stay over, which I'm sure she would say no early. Or maybe see if Officer Brood or Detective Jonah would know someone who would take me in until this case is over.

But that aside as soon as I got out of the motel, Officer Brood was already out up front waiting for me so we make our way to the City Morgue. Was only a few blocks until we get to a gray two story building which only shows the sign saying _City Morgue_ with a black rose at both ends.

If I need to make a best guess, this is property of the Black Rose Coven.

I can sure learn a little more about these Coven's everyday of the week.

But without further adieu, I was being guided in and Officer Brood introduced me to a plump woman who was wearing nearly black and a dress with a short skirt which makes me think this was someone's teenaged girl. Except all I was told is that she is a witch and she is much older than she looks.

As to excuse my lost thought of a behavior, I was introduced to the woman naming herself, Ingrid Sol. A member of the Black Rose Coven as she introduced herself when we shook hands. Even to say she is a necromancer which I asked what that is.

Ingrid explained that she can commune with the dead as Black Rose Coven members can do and work alongside the police. Even the reason she always wear latex gloves which she teases that she has a touch of death as she was rumored to have.

I can hardly believe such as she looks like a nice woman even as she looks like a gothic woman as Officer Brood whispered to me as she does so to keep some people away from her. Not in a rebellious way but to be careful as she is a powerful witch.

Even when she blew a bubble from gum.

But I digress.

So I asked, "So you work alongside the police?" She answered with a nod. "Would you mind me having a look at the body? I was given permission as I was assigned to work alongside the police."

When Ingrid opened one of the body cases as she calls them when she was informed that I wasn't from this time. She pulled out the pale body of Laura who looked as clean from the blood last I checked.

Ingrid began to explain, "So here we are, 65 years old, single, from the White Rose Coven, whose job is to sell donuts made by her own hands, stabbed seven times last I counted, four times in the abdomen and three times in the back. Only had some trinkets on her ankles and a tattoo on her lower back."

The last two Ingrid informed was something I did not know about as she showed me the trinkets which are two ankle armlets which were circled around both ankles - which I didn't bother to look yesterday since it'd feel indecent. Both the anklets were gold with emerald jewels as Ingrid explained.

The next was the tattoo which I asked and she turned the body slowly to show the details. The details were what I never seen in my life being three rings of roses all purely white. With some words I could not understand within the circles which Ingrid translated that it was latin for _For the love of the friendship I shared, we are forever bound by the blood of the White Rose Coven no matter where we are whether separated after graduation. Be it out of the City of Angels or within its walls, we never forget the memories we share amongst the sister/brotherhood within the class._

Already my brain was being filled with things I could not hold onto since all this continues to be new to me.

Which Ingrid was laughing at me even to tell me that I can get used to it in the future.

I can agree on that.

Hell, I never knew the tattoo since she as always on bottom and had to dress again in front of me as if not knowing about it. Thinking I might body shame her. The anklets were if she was wearing them the morning before heading to her stand.

When looking at Laura, I can feel sorry for not only her, but also for Agnes as these two were best of friends as she told me. Even to feel sorry for myself that I should have gone with her to avoid her being killed.

So as I asked Ingrid, I wondered where the anklets came from and where she got the tattoo if they are connected to her murder.

She tells me that the anklets came from this jewelry shop called _Twinkling Stars Jewel Shop _and the tattoo was done at _Morgeth's Parlor._

I sat down thinking where to go first since I still need to see Laura's grandmother at the White Rose Cathedral for some clues. Either the tattoo parlor or the jewelry store.

Officer Brood told me the times they open and close which the tattoo parlor should be open and the jewelry place will open later in the afternoon.

Rubbing my chin, I decided that I can go for the tattoo parlor first for clues and then I'll come around the White Rose Cathedral to see Laura's grandmother and later on go to the jewelry store to get clues there too.

That's the plan I have in mind as I shook Ingrid's hand as thinking her for helping out and she gave a thin smile that it was a pleasure.

When me and Officer Brood began to head out, we bumped into Detective Jonah who was mostly checking in on my progress for the first day on the job. Which I explained the details from Ingrid and even telling Jonah that it was a good conversation I had with the witch.

Out of nowhere, I had to ask Detective Jonah that I may need to crash at the police station if need be, but she surprised me that I can stay in this suite her mother was running to stay at. Either that or Officer Brood could try to see if his wife doesn't mind me staying over before I find a place to stay at. Though I needed to be warned that I'll be hearing some "angry sex" as they do so nearly every week.

So I took the address Detective Jonah gave me to this suite I'll be staying at the suite for a while until I find a place to stay.

I was even told by Jonah that she needed to check on something with Ingrid while we said our goodbyes.

Aside that, time is wasting as I looked onto my watch that me and Officer Brood needed to get to _Morgeth's Parlor_ to continue our investigations.

One step at a time, as my father would say when dealing with these kinds of murder investigations.

**Case 8**

_Tuesday, September 17th, 2024 Morning_

On the ride to the tattoo parlor as I was in Officer Brood's police car, I decided to rest my head near the window as we were on the "highway" as I asked to see the scenery of the City of Angels.

Upon looking at the City, this place does look fascinating as the sun rose from the other side to give a bright light overhead. It does look like another kind of world that I have made myself a home into. But saying that would mean I was planning to throw away the life I had back in my old time. As if I would settle down like I do at the apartment I lived with a shot of whiskey in hand. Hell, it feels like this may be leading to the same thing everyday.

But I digress.

We pulled up as Officer Brood told me. I took a look and saw a dim neon sign reading _Morgeth's Parlor _where a woman looked naked riding on top of the capital M.

This was all too weird for me to know these new kinds of things. But seems I'll get used to it like I have gotten used to the TV's and cell phones going all around.

I looked to see if Officer Brood was ready and he got out and nodded towards me.

He knocked for someone being inside and even looked at the time they opened and they should be open by now. He knocked again to let the owner know that the C.O.A.P.D. is here on investigation.

The door opened and out came a light bearded male with some tattoos all over his neck and on his arms. So many of them I had never seen before in my life.

Seeing these tattoos made me feel weird to know stuff like those are a bit common as I was told on the drive here.

"What can I do for you, gents?" asked the tattooed guy.

Officer Brood showed his badge and answered, "I am with the City of Angels Police Department. I am sure you do not mind for the detective here to answer you a few questions?"

The tattooed guy looked my way with a brow raised.

I was whispered that he was a warlock and to be careful.

I nodded and walked inside as I asked and the tattooed guy lets me in.

"So if you don't mind me asking you so many questions, we can go on with out daily lives without any violence, Mr… " I said while pausing for his name to announce.

"Morgeth Solovin, owner of the parlor here, a professional," he answered as he shook my hand which I offered. "What kind of questions ya gotta ask me, detective? Come to think of it, you're new. Only detective I know of is a Detective Jonah."

"Well, I'm new and I was put on this case. Are you familiar with a Ms. Laura Josette, Mr. Morgeth?"

It was at that point that Morgeth's face grew pale when I asked him.

"Yes. She was a friend of mine. We go to the same Coven. We go to Sabbath together with the rest of the group of friends. We hung out a lot when we were youngins. Why ya askin' me all this?"

I sighed, knowing that this was going to hurt Morgeth more than it had hurt me when I found out the other morning.

"I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but… she was murdered yesterday. I found her body when I was going to see her at the same time. Stabbed multiple times."

"No. You tellin' me that Laura was murdered?"

I nodded. "We found the tattoo on her back. With three circles and some flowering…"

"Exactly like this, Mr. Morgeth," said Officer Brood as he interrupted by showing Morgeth a photo of the tattoo on Laura's back.

I was surprised that this would happen as such from the police.

"Yeah, what he's showed," I continued. "We were told that she had it done here. Thinking that maybe you know something as we are looking for a lead on this case."

Morgeth got up to his feet as if he was scared that we were accusing him of murder. "And ya think that I may be the killer? Hell no. She and I are besties. Look…" He showed proof by lifting his shirt up to show the same tattoo design that Laura had. "Me, her and some of our other friends had this done after we graduated a few years ago. It was like an oath we made instead of the generic blood oath."

I rubbed on my chin while observing the tattoo on Morgeth's back. "But who gave you that tattoo?" I asked.

"My brother did," he answered as he turned back towards us. "He and I took over this parlor while our dad was out of town as retirement and went on a vacation. Followed by my brother, who is a lazy bum, deciding to get married and blow town which only left me to take good care of this parlor. This was like my legacy and most of my friends reside here. I'm always here for them."  
Officer Brood held his hands as to let Morgeth know to not panic and we weren't here to give him trouble.

I scratch my head in thinking how this is linked. Knowing that him and his brother, who doesn't seem to be here in the City, had anything to do with the murder. Which then left me saying about the murders that were the same M.O. that happened on Laura.

"What about the murders from a long while ago? This murder that Laura had been through was the same M.O. as I was told."

"Same M.O.? Well if I remember correctly, years ago, was different as I was told when some of them were far away. There had been 'accidents' as the news says which made me stop watching them. As they had the same tattoo me and Laura and the others had."

"Really? How many were there?"

"Only two. The third was here in the City a year ago. It was only the beginning as before Laura, Cargin was stabbed many times five months ago."

It caught me by surprise. "Five months ago? Why didn't you consult the police about this?" I asked in a strict tone.

"I would, but I was afraid that I might be next. There used to be nine of us, and now four are gone, and only three of us remaining. Please understand that we were all too young to die."

"I know what you mean, but you could've been offered protection. Or you could use your magic or whatever you witches and warlocks do to strangers holding a knife or a gun. Why the hell do y'all not figure that out so you save each other!?"

"Mr. Wake," bursted out Officer Brood. "No need to be forceful on the witness. He is as already panicked as much as you are pressuring him to be."  
"No, officer, I am not getting more panicked. He is right that we witches and warlocks hold magic to defend ourselves, but as the White Rose Coven, violence isn't always the answer. Only a couple of us think of it being more self-defensive with their magic. And we don't blame them."

It took Officer Brood to step aside and Morgeth came to me up front.

"Listen here, Detective, I don't know who you are, but I will assure you that you are a good man and will find the sonuvabitch who did all the murders," said Morgeth in a serious tone.

I tipped my hat as a form of nodding in agreement. "I will. You see, I'd only known Laura for a night, but I have a sense of justice which I'll find the bastard/bitch who would do such a thing. Same goes for your fallen friends. If you don't mind telling me who else is alive so I can ask them?"

"Memory is short these days when the age gets more advance and whatnot. But I do have a yearbook which you can use to know who else to find."

Morgeth went to the back while Officer Brood followed him so he wouldn't run and such as I can tell. Morgeth came back with a large thick book and opened it up to show some names and even a picture he pointed out.

"This is the graduation photo we took from the White Rose Coven Cathedral where we were schooled and here," placing his fingers on the only people aside him being alive, "are the only people alive so far. Agnes Corvus. Boyd Corvus. Caroline Lumiere. And Shad Kresnik. These are the only people alive so far. If you need some answers or clues or whatever, your best bet is to talk with them. Me? This is all I can do for ya, Detective. I'm the only one who gave them the tattoos as well. Well, except a few since they weren't a fan and a couple others rather have a different style except for the oath I stuck a needle on them."

I was surprised that it wasn't only Agnes who was in the same class as Laura and Morgeth, but also knowing that doctor, Boyd, being in the same class as them.

Shocking, rather since Boyd looked like a happy-go-lucky fella with zero care in the world.

"Would you mind if I take this in case?" I asked before I took the yearbook.

Morgeth nodded and I took it as he wanted me to.

"I'll try my best, Morgeth. I'll find the bastard/bitch who has been murdering your friends."  
When me and Officer Brood were about to leave, Morgeth called out for me and I looked towards his way.

"May The Goddess be with you on your investigation, Detective…" he says and paused to know my name. I delivered my name to him and finished what seems to be a prayer of what the White Rose Coven do for divine protection or whatever they do.

We made it back to the police car and Officer Brood pats me on the back. "You did good on the first person you had to 'interrogate'," he says. "It's something Detective Jonah would tease it to be when working on cases she was on."

I nodded in thinking that I can take that for granted.

I took a look in the yearbook to analyse the people I can look for. Even looked at the time and see that it was around eleven o'clock. Even thinking what time in the afternoon, I needed to see Laura's grandmother at the White Rose Coven Cathedral is best to see each other.

"Who of these people is the closest to ask questions before we make it to the White Rose Coven Cathedral, Officer?" I asked Brood while I gave him the names except for Agnes and Boyd as I'll talk with them later on tonight.

Officer Brood typed on a computer which looks flat as he pulled it out and typed in a name.

I was a bit amazed how these "computers" comes in all shapes and sizes.

"Caroline Lumiere lives a few blocks from here," Officer Brood answered while pulling up the current address he pulled up as he showed it to me.

I nodded in approval as to check her out and questioning.

We drove not too far away to the address which looks like a kind of condo as I looked up and even had to ask Officer Brood what this looked like.

We came in to see the front desk man and was even greeted by a couple of wolf folks who were passing by. Both of them were in business suits with their tails sticking out. No surprise that this was a rich person's kind of place to live in.

Even I was thinking that Caroline either married a rich man or came from a rich family.

But I digress.

After we found the room Caroline was living in, we rode the elevator, along with having some stops from those who needed to go up too. We made it to Room 306 and knocked which opened up a petite woman who looked like a very young teenage girl and a bow tied on the back of her head.

She looked surprised as she tried her hardest to keep a set of robes to cover her body.

"Can I help you, Officers?" said the young lady who answered.

Officer Brood showed his badge to the young lady and asked if she was Caroline. Telling her that we needed to ask some questions.

It took awhile for the woman to close the door and unlock the door to open the door and let us in.

While leading us in, she asked if we needed a drink and we declined the offer.

I started to give a glance that her robe was pretty small and it looked enough for me to see her butt under the skirting of the robes.

She told us to have a seat and she followed along which she crossed her legs carefully.

"So what questions you have for me, Officers?" asked the woman. Even telling us that she was indeed the same Caroline Lumiere from the files.

I showed her the yearbook and she glanced over the pages until she looks to where she graduated. Acting cheerful knowing some old nostalgic memories especially when she had been stood up while being bullied for being the youngest of her class. Saying that Agnes was a stroke of fire in her heart.

I cleared my throat to get her attention which she did and I went straight to the point about Laura's death and that me and Officer Brood already visited Morgeth for some answers and then came here if she knew about the murders for the past year.

The look on Caroline's face was pale as knowing that Laura was murdered yesterday and started to sob. Officer Brood pats Caroline on the back to calm her down and I continued to ask away on the others.

When Caroline had calmed down, she took a deep breath and explained that the news of the others made her a bit paranoid and even asked Agnes whom she kept in contact with to stay safe along with Boyd whom Caroline had a bit of a crush on. Caroline even had to explain that the murders were gruesome when Cargin was murdered four months awhile and had to hide with her ex boyfriend before they had to break up due to an argument.

What caught me by surprise was that the sound of a baby crying was being heard and she sighed while telling us to wait a minute as she needed to take care of her child. It didn't take long until she returned with a tiny baby in hand and sat back down to have her baby brestfed while we still have questions to ask her.

I was a bit surprised that this was happening while we are investigating and Officer Brood had to shrug when I eyed toward him of what is happening at this point.

"Sorry, the baby is a handful," Caroline had to apologize towards us when the baby was being breastfed and she was rocking her child to keep calm. "It's tough being a single mother these days when your ex boyfriend was a no good flea ridden dog who left you to chase some tail. Fuck the asshole for dumping his kid on me!"  
Officer Brood held his hands up to have Caroline to calm down and she had to take a deep breath to calm herself.

Out of nowhere, I was thinking that her ex boyfriend was a wolf folk and thinking that she was a bit racist there as Agnes had to tell me what not to say otherwise it'd be racism towards a different kind of folk.

Best not to go down that route if I want to keep my ass in one piece.

"Moving on," as I said to Caroline while putting the racial slurs past us. "So you haven't found anything odd so far? Like warnings and such? Never thought of consulting to the police about these murders before Laura had been murdered?"

"Well, when you think about it, being the girl being picked on more than anyone else, I had to move out of here which this is where my ex boyfriend used to live here. It's to avoid whoever the killer is when I learned about the names and was scared to know I might be next. Me and my friends had to think of this as the Class Massacre or something as if from one of those slasher horror movies. On the hindsight, my parents had to try their hardest to keep me under welfare since I'm here all my lonesome with this little pooch. Almost thinking that maybe my ex boyfriend was responsible. If he was, you can put him in a vet and put him to sleep at will, officers."

Officer Brood gave Caroline a glare to have her not bring anymore racial slurs towards a wolf folk even if he is the father of the baby she was holding.

When I asked her about the whereabouts of her ex boyfriend, she only shook her head and answered, "Hell, no."

I rubbed my chin thinking that this was going nowhere when it comes to finding the clues necessary to finding the perpetrator.

I tapped Officer Brood on the shoulder to talk with him in private which Caroline said to talk out on the balcony of her condo.

"So what do you think, Mr. Wake?" Officer Brood asked.

I pressed on the bridge of my nose answering, "No lead if I want to make a guess. But if I was the killer who was going after the whole class, I wanna guess that Ms. Caroline here is an open target. Hell, going out in public is a really bad idea which I am surprised that she hasn't been shot or stabbed yet."

Officer Brood rubbed his chin while nodding knowing that I was right on the point there.

Since Caroline knows nothing, and I do not want another body on the streets, I was thinking that I can have her under a watchful eye. With either having a couple of officers to keep an eye on her on duty or where someone else can keeps tabs on Caroline until the case is solved.

So I came in to tell Caroline that if she needed to be safe, she has to choose either of what I suggested.

Either to have a couple of officers to keep an eye on her here in the condo or know if someone can keep an eye on her. She was quick on her feet and chose to stay where Agnes was living since she was always the one to protect Caroline whenever she was being bullied.

When I was thinking back, Caroline had a point since I know that Agnes was a sharpshooter with that fire of hers.

So I agreed that leaving Caroline under Agnes' protection.

Even Officer Brood suggested the same agreement under the condition that she can take a cab to where Agnes lives and no detours so she gets there safe. Even to get an officer to follow the cab driver so Caroline doesn't get ambushed on the way there.

She nodded in agreement when she had to get herself dressed and will be outside when she is ready.

Officer Brood had to stay where he is at to keep an eye while I wait outside for him and Caroline.

While I was out of the condo complex, I was keeping a close eye on what's out here, hoping that the killer isn't here.

I took notice when I heard a familiar feminie voice.

I turned to see Eileen in a wide eyed face towards me.

"Whatcha doing here, Edgar?" Eileen asked.

I cleared my throat so I have a clear mind after being surprised by her voice and answered, "Well I was here on business. Police business."  
"Ohmigosh, I heard about the murder of a witch yesterday monrning. They even stated that some new type of police detective was on the case. When your face popped up, I nearly spat out some of the milk I was drinking. So it is true you are like a detective or whatever?"

I nodded.

Eileen playfully smiled. "I kinda had a gut feeling since you dressed up like one of those detectives in those noir movies my parents were obsessed over."

"Well, that was thoughtful. But what're you doing here, Eileen?" I asked.

"I live here. It's when I'm going through college which is near here. Now, your turn."

I explained to Eileen again about me looking into the friend of the victim and what me and Officer Brood was going to with one of the witnesses.

Eileen made an O shape with her mouth knowing that. "Sounds pretty serious, right there, Detective Edgar," she says.

"Yeah, well, I'm used to these kinds of cases. You should be careful when going out there, as well."  
"Don't worry, that asshole ain't gonna be near me. When I was telling that story of you saving me, one of my older brothers was enraged that he would drive around while on his job to find the bastard and tear his tail off. I have overprotective brothers and an overprotective sister to protect one of their baby siblings."

I raised a brow knowing how many she has.

"How many brothers and sisters ya got anyways?" I asked out of nowhere.

Eileen answered, "Twelve. I'm the middle child of the litter. I have seven older siblings which a couple of them are out on their own and I have four younger siblings. One of them was born a few months ago. I stop by when it comes to a family dinner a couple times a week which I don't mind helping mom out. To tell you the truth," Eileen whispered to me, "my mom is a bit of a party animal and she will only be in heat with my daddy."

I didn't want to be blunt as I really do not want to know how feline folk fall in love or make kids.

TMI.

When I saw Officer Brood coming out with a suitcase at hand along with Caroline who was in short shorts and her baby in a carrier so she would carry the boy - as the baby clothes were showing. Eileen walked up to see if Caroline needed help but she cursed her off.

It almost made Eileen enraged and Officer Brood that there will be no fights in the middle of the sidewalk while he raised a hand for a cab to pull up.

When the dust settled and Officer Brood helped Caroline with the luggage while telling the cab driver to be on hold until he calls for an officer to drive by and follow them on the way to Agnes.

In the meantime, me and Eileen looked back towards each other and I can see that she was still enraged.

"The hell is her problem, anyways?" Eileen asked.

I had to answer that she had a bad breakup with a wolf folk who was her ex boyfriend and thinking that she had a bit of trust issues with anything with a tail of a wolf or a cat.

"Ahh. Makes sense. To tell the truth, most of us get a bad rep once in a while. Even a couple of our kind ran a gang. My ex boyfriend is in one of those gangs. Well, I won't keep you busy. Good luck and don't get killed out there, Detective Edgar."

When I replied to her goodbye, Eileen headed back to the condo complex as I was thinking that she lives her to pay for college tuition while attending to one.

I took notice that Officer Brood needed me over to the police car after he was done with the radio.

I got in only to hear the orc folk sigh hard.

"Sorry ya had to go through the rough spots, Mr. Wake," Officer Brood tells me.

I shrugged it off. "I'm used to it. I get that shit back in my time anyways so it's no big deal, y'know."

Officer Brood nodded his head. "It'll be a while until one of the officers drive by and escort to where Ms. Agnes is living at the moment. So we're gonna hang here until an officer comes around. What's next after this, Mr. Wake?"

I rest my head on one of my hands thinking what to do next. It felt like there isn't much of a lead so far. Only to know some of the other classmates of the White Rose Coven class are still alive and I need to question them more. I even still need to meet Laura's grandmother later on which seems to be the next place to stop by and later on I can see Shad Kresnik after visiting the jewelry place where Laura got her anklets. Agnes and Boyd I'll stop by and see afterwards which I can handle that. In the meantime, I need to visit this suite that Detective Jonah suggested me to visit so I can live there since I don't have any money to uphold staying at the motel I used to live at.

"Let's stop by the White Rose Coven Cathedral after they set off," I suggested. We'll get to the jewelry place after that before we can stop by and see Shad Kresnik. I'll handle Agnes and Boyd on my own okay."  
"You sure about handling the last two classmates of the class on your own?" Officer Brood asked.

I nodded while tipping my hat. "Of course I'll handle them. I talked with them once and I don't see the problem with handling them. Looks like you'll need a break with the misses on your own."  
Officer Brood laughed when I said the last sentence. "That's a good one. You definitely got the balls to handle anything after being here for a few days so far, Mr. Wake."

"Just Edgar is okay, Brood," I suggested.

"Right, Detective Edgar. I always kept telling them that you can be a cop one of these days with that brain of yours. Let's get some lunch on the way to the Cathedral. My treat."

It took a while until I nodded in agreement. I checked my watch to know that it was almost noon.

We both looked at the direction of a police car pulling up and a police officer who was in the police car waved towards Officer Brood that he can handle the rest which he honked the horn to go ahead. Followed by the officer in the other police car, who looked like a warlock, followed the cab driver after he blinked his lights to go ahead to drive ahead.

When that was done, me and Officer Brood drove ahead after the warlock police officer was keeping tail on the cab driver where Caroline was residing at on the way to Agnes for protection.

So far, lunch first, followed by heading to the White Rose Coven Cathedral to get some more clues later on.

All I know is that no clues had been found yet and there are more victims to keep hold of and hopefully be sure no one gets killed along the way.

**Case 9**

_Tuesday, September 17th, 2024 Afternoon_

Me and Officer Brood made it to this small cart with a devil folk selling hot dogs which Officer Brood bought a couple and gave one of them to me as we drive our way to the White Rose Coven Cathedral which had me do some thinking.

When I have an ID card. I'm thinking I'll have to start getting myself a license. Which I'll drive around easier and not hassle Officer Brood with the drive-by's. Nothing wrong with him, just that I don't want to bother him too much with all this driving around all over the City of Angels.

So I dialed the cell phone of the same DMV I went to the other day and asked to set up and appointment for a drivers test if I can do some tests to get an actual driver's license.

It didn't take long until we made it to the White Rose Coven Cathedral after I ended the call with the DMV form the appointment.

Officer Brood gave me a look and I explained that I have an appointment on the weekend which hopefully this is enough time to hopefully solve this case beforehand.

"Need some lessons just in case, Detective Edgar?" Officer Brood asked.

"No need to worry too much," I replied. "I drove a couple times where I came from. Just not these vehicles ya see everyday."

Brood laughed at the last part I'd said. "You'll get used to it. Ya gotten used to what's been goin' on so far so I'm sure you'll get used to the cars and soon have yourself a fancy car."  
I cleared my throat, knowing that we are here and I need to get onto the case.

Brood agreed and will wait here while keeping up with the officer following the cab driving Caroline and see if they made it to where they needed to be.

I got out of the police car and stood in front of the large cathedral that I needed to meet up with Laura's grandmother. I was in awe when I was looking up to the place which looks more like a monument then some ordinary building.

Reminds me of the church me and mom used to go to while dad was doing his work. I wasn't much of a "Man of God" as the preacher always call us.

For the record, I always tell myself that I had to make my own choices.

That was something my dad would tell me when I ask him many questions about life.

I took a deep breath before I made my way inside of the White Rose Coven Cathedral.

When I entered, it looks huge on the inside. I have to wonder what every corner of this place looks like. I wandered around the place on the center to a stained glass window in front of me which has some figures of nude men and women in a divine style.

Whatever taste these witches and warlocks have, it sure shows the art with the stain glass like what I used to see back in my time.

Out of nowhere, I heard a voice behind me asking if I needed help.

I turned to see a middle-aged woman who was lighting a few candles that were high up. She was wearing a suit that shows a lot of curves. Her eyes were shiny blue with shadows under her eyes and her black hair was tied in a bun.

Snapping out of where my eyes were heading, I answered, "Well, I was looking for an elder woman. Someone who is related to Laura Josette."

"You mean MY granddaughter, Laura Josette?" the woman asked again.

I was a bit shocked knowing what the words were coming out of this woman.

But I quickly digress.

Knowing that witches and warlocks look too young and seem to age differently than the average human as Agnes told me about her kind.

I cleared my throat so I can act as professional as I needed to show.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Edgar Alan Wake and I am under the investigation of your granddaughter's case. I came here as you requested."  
"Yes. have a seat, child," the woman demanded and I followed along when she sat down across from me. "I am Lissana Josette. I am the head of this cathedral for the White Rose Coven. So you need some answers about my granddaughter?"

"Yes. Well, I stopped by a couple places for clues and even so far I was given a yearbook of the class that took place here." I showed Lisanna the yearbook Morgeth gave me. "So Laura and a few other students attended the Sabbath and class here, correct?"

When Lisanna reads through the yearbook, she answered, "Correct. I was also the principal as you humans call in your public schools. We do have a policy for some of our fledglings to attend but these are honor students even when they do trouble sometimes. Nearly a tradition by the Coven."

"I see. Are you aware that your students have the same tattoo as they are linked by the same M.O. the killer delivered on your students?"

When Lisanna asked, I showed her the picture of the tattoo Brood gave me. She only tsk when she took a closer look of the tattoo.

"Well thankfully her mother isn't around, otherwise she would have a fit since she is strict on her own daughter. I'm sure she would feel sad if she hears about this."  
"I'm sure the other relatives would feel the same. Even though I felt the same way when I was going to meet her again the next morning where her body was shown."  
After saying that, Lisanna waved a finger for me to come closer which I obeyed.

"If you don't mind me asking, Detective, did you and my granddaughter really…?" she asked and paused when I came closer.

I figured it out and felt surprised.

"Well, I didn't mean to, Mrs. Lisanna," I said in a guilty mood. "She came to me. I mean, I know you may be angry and such, but least I didn't hurt her. I'd hate myself too if I hurt her by accident."

"No need to panic, Detective," Lisanna tells me in a calm tone. "My granddaughter brings home some other men when she was still in her prime. She is still a bit young for her age and we least be such to share our bodies for a loved one. Least I keep sure if she has a condom on. Which you had, did you?"

I nodded nervously.

"Good. Now that aside, you still need a clue or two to help you further?"

I nodded on that after I calmed down a bit.

"Good. Now for the most, where me, her mother and my granddaughter came form, we come from a long line of royalty within all the covens. We have many enemies. Though from what I was told by the police, the stabbings were not from our enemies. Because usually that would be war within the Coven's."  
"So you mean it was a random fella doing it for kicks? I know crime is in every corner. I been there."

"True. This one is an odd one. When I was told, they say that the murder weapon was none of the knives we use for ceremonies and such. If we had to kill, it's usually virgins of our Covens other Covens would go after."  
"Out of jealousy if possibly?" I thought to myself when I was thinking while rubbing my chin.

"I do not know. This is a mystery I hope you put down the wrath of the Goddess on, Detective."  
"I will. Do you know where your granddaughter went after the Sabbath was done, Mrs. Lisanna?"

"Just Lisanna please. And where my Laura went after the Sabbath was straight home. Telling me that she will be okay on her own when I asked her if she needed protection."  
I nodded.

"Do you not mind telling me the address of where she lives? Least so I can find some more clues on where she would head on the night of the murder?"

When I asked, Lisanna took a piece of paper and wrote down the address where Laura lives. "She lives on her own. No roommates as it is near the place where she works. A stand if I remember correctly?"

I nodded. "She makes some of the nice donuts at that stand when I tried some."  
"Oh? So she is taking after her father then?"

I eyed towards Lisanna when she said that.

"A father? You think I can talk to him for some clues also if he is around?"

"Unfortunately, he is with his wife and other daughter, at the moment. It's my daughter, Laura's mother, who works out of town and he follows around so he would keep his wife happy. It's just sad that they came here to see their only daughter to graduate and they will be here a week later for the Spiriting Away."

I can tell that Lisanna was shedding tears.

I wasn't afraid to get up on my feet and placed a hand on her shoulder to give comfort.

"Don't worry, I'll find the perpetrator and I'll make him/her pay for not only Laura, but also for the other students in that class," I told her.

When Lisanna stopped and wiped away her tears, she got up to her feet and looked into my eyes. "I am sure you will set things right. I don't like living in this town, but this is where my daughter learned about her love and when they had their children."

I nodded and replied that I will set things right and put the bastard/bitch behind bars.

When we said our farewells, I made it outside of the cathedral and checked with Officer Brood and he told me that Caroline made it to Agnes' place without any trouble and the officer following her in the cab will stay there as a look out.

I nodded with a thin smile to know that that's a good thing.

In the meantime, I got in and told him that I got ahold of Laura's address which is around the same place as the property she works her stand at. Officer Brood even told me that Shad Kresnik lives on the same address as the _Twinkling Stars Jewel Shop _where we needed to go later on anyways.

Looking at my watch, plenty of time to see if Shad is there after I talk with the owner of the jewelry shop.

And so, me and Officer Brood drove our way to the _Twinkling Stars Jewel Shop _as it was a long drive over to where the anklets Laura was wearing came from. To my surprise, I took notice that the jewelry shop was not too far from the property she worked at.

We both got out of the car and got in the shop which bells were ringing.

What came from behind a curtain of beads was a woman with really long blonde hair and asked if she could help us.

Officer Brood didn't waste time to show her his badge and asked if she has time for questioning and replied that she can answer as many questions as she could.

When she went to the back to fetch drinks, Brood and I took a look around at the jewelry store to see that many kinds of jewels that the lady was selling. From bracelets to anklets and necklaces to earrings. This place has a lot of jewels with some high prices.

When she returned with tea, only Brood took one and I declined.

She introduced herself as Lorelei Burnette who is the sole owner of the jewelry shop. Took over it too, as she claims.

Officer Brood asked if she had a license and she showed it with a snap of her finger and the document was given for him to review it.

Good to know that she was a witch.

When we are asking questions, Lorelei was shocked to know that Laura was murdered near the property. Even claiming that she heard a noise but she didn't need to bother as she needed to be as cautious as even when dealing with thugs out at night.

It almost sparked my interest if she knew about the screaming.

When I asked Lorelei that, she answered that she did hear the scream but didn't want to call the police or she was going to be killed if the murderer saw here.

A bit suspicious on why Lorelei didn't bother to console with the police but I had to nod it off as Officer Brood even believed her.

Especially when I showed Lorelei the anklets Laura was wearing, she went ahead and answered, "Well, Laura was one of my best known customers. When it comes to the people out there at the stands around that property, I give them a discount. Though not much when a trinket seller took half of my customers away. That one witch with the attitude was one I suspect, to be honest."

Needing to blame Agnes for no reason, I had to intercept. "Unfortunately, Agnes herself came around the scene of the crime the morning Laura was being looked over," I protested. "You would want to believe that she came all the way from the other side of town just to pull and backstab one of her best friends?"

Lorelei easily shook her head.

"I am no criminal, officers. I am only keeping my head down so I don't get killed. Everyone does that if you needed to keep your head on. So don't point your fingers or I'll sue."  
Having to calm myself down, I just think that it was no business on my own and I wouldn't need to be sued on the day I was investigating. I know I been threatened like that before and look forward to none of that.

When things had calmed down, we went back to having to interrogate Lorelei again, she declined most of what we asked her.

Which led to a bit of a deadend at this point.

I sighed knowing that this nearly went to nowhere.

As while I am here, I asked her if Shad Kresnik was still living here as I needed to ask him questions as well. But she shook her head as he moved out.

Which led to a suspicion that the computer Officer Brood typed in a while ago that this is the address that Shad Kresnik was living at the moment.

Even telling her that I'll need to look through the entire place to see if he is here or not. In a backlash, Lorelei said that she would sue if I were to investigate without a warrant. But that backfired when Brood showed a warrant in front of Lorelei that we have the rights to investigate.

I could see the anger from Lorelei that she did not like where this was going.

Which stroke more of my senses about this woman.

Me and Officer Brood headed upstairs to check out if Shad Kresnik was around. Opening every room which half of them were empty. As if this place was cleaned out. It wasn't long until I started to smell blood.

This one room was more than enough to know something was not right.

I took out my pistol and kicked the door to know that someone wearing al black was there and I called out to the perpetrator to freeze and have his/her hands up. Even when I threatened to shoot him/her, the perpetrator rose to his/her feet with hands on the back. When he/she got up to his/her feet, he/she waved a hand and some sand was being sprayed and it caught up on my eyes and I coughed some of it out. I took notice as I was being pushed back.

I called out on Officer Brood that I found the perpetrator and he/she was getting away. Brood went ahead to call for backup while I was on the chase to the bastard.

Upon chasing him/her, he/she continued to wave the hands to make some sand columns and nearly cut me off. I wasn't gonna let the perp escape which I went ahead and took a shot but nothing but sand was being spewed.

As if the bullets were being fazed through the body when making contact.

I cursed knowing that this warlock/witch was being a snake when running away while throwing me off his/her tail.

But I wasn't gonna give up easily.

When more walls were being raised, I pushed through even when they hurt like hell, but I wasn't gonna stop. After pushing through a fifth sandy wall, as it felt like my bones were being crushed, the perp was gone.

I looked all over to find that the perp was indeed gone. I slammed my pistol and cursed that I lost him/her.

DAMMIT!

I had to return to the jewelry shop to see that a couple more police cars pulled in with their sirens wailing.

Detective Jonah was there with them and noticed my side was hurting a bit as I limped a bit.

"Are you alright, Wake?" Detective Jonah asked. "Did you catch the perp?"

I sighed heavily, knowing that I do not like delivering bad news. I shook my head and cursed that the perp got away.

Detective Jonah also cursed, thinking that the lead was turned cold but she told me that I was needed in the same room as the perp was last seen as before his/her escape.

So I followed and seen what two other officers was working on making this room a crime scene as I expected, the one guy, Shad Kresnik was lying dead on the bed he was on.

Even took noticed that a scream was made and I looked at Lorelei who was the screamer.

Detective Jonah told one of the officers to keep Loreleri at bay while they investigate.

After looking at Lorelei being led out by one of the officers, I made my way in the room to check out the body as Detective Jonah allowed me to enter to do.

I worked some of my magic with a pair of latex gloves and took a look into the body, seeing that it was the same as Laura was killed. Same M.O. as the last murders happened. Multiple stab wounds on both the chest and the back. Except only one stab through the chest as all the way through.

Except, this body was different.

Instead of a fresh stab wound, it looks as if this body was… here a few days ago. As if it has been a week ago as I can tell the age of the blood that poured out of the body and soaked in the bedsheets.

I took off one of the latex gloves to rub my chin in thinking.

This was a lesson from my dad told me about the age of blood being dry by how many days. And as I remembered, this blood has been dry for five days. Meaning this was no fresh kill. This was a setup so the perp was here and took over the shop.

When I looked around for more clues, with the powder, there were no prints like they were on Laura's body.

This didn't look right.

A diversion for the real perp to escape?

My head was in a juggle of thoughts of what the perp was trying to do here and what he/she was planning for the past few days. Either the perp took over this place and hide after killing Shad Kresnik and then the other day went after Laura and made this his/her base. Or he/she came back to check on something.

"Wake!?" Detective Jonah called for me after I had been here for too long.

I followed out while we had a conversation about Shad's body. I debriefed to her about what I was thinking. She scratches her head in thinking what this had been for her sense as a detective in this position.

"This is an interesting idea you have here," she admitted. "And the body not being fresh and the perpetrator being here again is the oddest timing if I was in his/her shoes."

"Right? I don't know what this may be, but thinking… Lorelei may be an alibi for the perpetrator. I suspected her for a bit. Might be a good liar, but I may be wrong. Hard to follow."  
As we got out, Detective Jonah lit a cigarette when she nodded. "You're right, Wake. This doesn't feel right. We are gonna have this store under warranty until we find some answers from Lorelei. No arrest but we will have her in custody."

I wanted to disagree but I would have to follow along.

This was odd as to know where the perp had gone to.

Maybe some of the neighboring store owners or other stand owners would have seen the perp run off?

My head was starting to be in a juggle again when I'm just overthinking.

When Detective Jonah finished off her cigarette, she offered that she can take me to the suite that i can stay at and call it a day as the C.O.A.P.D. can take care of things from here. Meanwhile, she is needed to be back at the station to discuss with the Commissioner.

As much as I hate to admit it, I would have to agree to this.

I looked at my watch to see that it was in the late afternoon.

Calling it a day would have to do since me and Officer Brood were running all over the place.

Plus, I think I'll give Boyd a visit for not only to see if I didn't break any bones on my side, but also if he knows about this case.

Detective Jonah and I headed into her car and she drove all the way to the suite that she offered me to stay which was a long hour drive as I looked again. Even she told me that the front desk lady should know that Jonah sent me here and even gave me a couple days of spending money.

I thanked her after telling me that I should take care of myself before I continue to keep on this case in my current condition.

I wanted to disagree but I had no choice.

We said our farewells as she drove off back to the police station.

And here I am, looking up at this suite with what feels like my bones are aching badly.

This has been a long, long day.

**Case 10**

_Tuesday, September 17th, 2024 Nighttime_

Looking up and down the building in front of me, this was the "suite" Detective Jonah dropped me off and recommended to me to stay for a few nights. Looks nice, not gonna lie, which I never seen tall buildings like this in my life.

How tall is this?

How many floors?

WIth a bit of excitement I have in me like I was a little boy again, I walked in and looked around to hear some music playing in the background. Sounded calm. Relaxing. I took a gander and see many few folks here. Ranging from a couple having dinner in a diner-like place with an older man behind a bar cleaning glasses. I even seen a male with a wolf tail taking a shot and exhaled largely. I looked to my right to see a couple of people in suits on a couple of the few seats. One was looking through a tablet and talking to himself and a female in on a cellphone.

I was curious and only eyed on the guy talking to himself while scrolling through that little device. It didn't take the male long to notice me and I held my hands that I meant no harm and asked who he was talking to. Only to point out that he was talking through a "bluetooth" with a client.

I apologized and moved along so I don't get in his line of work and he nodded in agreement.

I walked up to what seems to be a reception desk. Only to know that no one was behind it. Until I noticed a bell and tapped it so it rang.

A couple of minutes later and no one showed up.

I rubbed my chin while I decided to ring it again and killed a couple of minutes to look around the environment again. Gazing to the astonishing pieces like I was looking at diamonds. There were a few different kinds of plants and a large tank on the left.

Was I seeing a large fish swimming in there?

I couldn't keep my eyes off of what I am seeing. Thinking that this is a definite suite that Detective Jonah might've lived here or whatever.

Didn't take long until a sound was made behind me.

I was swift with my pistol ready but only my hand on the handle to see who it was. And it turned out to be a woman who looks like she was in her late forties. I gazed a bit of her having a business suit with only a few buttons loose which showed some of her cleavage.

"Can I be of help with you, sir?" asked the woman who was also snapping her fingers in front of me.

I shook my head to get my act together while letting my pistol go.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I was just gazing at all that's surrounding me. I had never been to a place like this before and I am bewildered."

The woman giggled a little evilly as I can gather from the tone of it. "Every newcomer says that when they either arrive at the City of Angels or here for the first time. I am the owner of the _Faegrounds Suites_, if you're wondering. My name is Contessa lue Bouche of the Winter Aristocracy. A pleasure to meet you Mr…" she paused as to ask my name while having her hand out.

Winter Aristocracy? I wonder if that's a fae thing. For the record, she did show traits having long ears, light, pale skin and luminous, white hair. Can't question too much on the fae folk much until one day I would want to learn more about them.

I took her hand and introduced myself, "Edgar Alan Wake. I was actually here on behalf of Detective Jonah Santina to stay for a few nights until I get a case done and over with."

"Oh, you mean my granddaughter?"

I was taken aback after hearing that.

"Come again?"

Now it was her turn to look aback. "I see that she never told you? It's so like her. I can't blame her. So you are here to stay a few nights?"

"Well, least until I make enough to move out and find a suitable place to stay at. Ya see, I just started a couple of days ago to solve a case."

"Nonsense, a few days is not enough. You can stay as long as you like. I'll cover most of such after I give Johanna a word or two."

Before I had to ask her about Detective Jonah a little more, she turned her back on me to search through a cabinet and took out a stack of paper and pointed out where I have to sign and I followed along. I felt a bit lost on all what I am doing, but I can tell that this fae folk is a hard worker and pretty old fashioned. It then followed by her placing a plastic card on top of the desk.

"This is your keycard to enter Room 412 which is on the fourth floor," Contessa instructed. "There is someone else living there but I will inform her that you will be living alongside your new roommate. She is responsible and keeps her share up front coming in full payment so you should not worry too much about it. In the meantime, if you hear any loud noises, it is best to believe that someone is humping like rabbits in the fields. If any complaints come from either you or any of the neighbors, I'll have to make a thorough investigation before I make the final verdict. Any questions?"

I was almost feeling lost after hearing all what Contessa was saying aside having to deal with complaints which I am used to such since I lived in a few apartments since I graduated.

The "her" part I was curious of.

"If you don't mind, by 'her', what would you describe her to be?" I asked in curiosity.

"Oh, well, like I said, she is a hard working girl, so you be nice to her, got it?" she tells me when she was hearing a phone call going on. She made that hand gesture to tell me to move along while she has to take the call.

I shrugged and took this "keycard" Contessa gave me so I can make my way to what seems to look like something else I had never seen in my life. I looked at it closely and pressed a button that had an arrow pointing up. I waited a few seconds and someone came out. It was a male with a casual wear and nodded his head upwards which looked like he was acknowledging me.

As I entered, I looked towards even a few more buttons which are labeled with numbers.

I pressed a button labeled "3" thinking that's where I'm going. I took a look at the keycard again which read "412" and looked around the hallways and seeing that they ranged from 301-320.

Seems none of them were Room 412 where I needed to go.

So I went back to the closed place where I pressed a button with a down arrow on it. I entered and try to figure out where I needed to go, the doors shut and I was feeling that the room here was shifting downwards.

It might've been me who made the room go down.

Suddenly, an older looking female feline folk entered and smiled a greeting to me. She even gave me a look, asking if I am lost. I admitted that I do not know what to do here and I'm confused. She didn't mind having to show me that this was called an elevator and it can lead me to any floor of these suites. When I showed the woman the keycard, she pressed the button with a "4" on it and the elevator moved upwards and stopped as it does. She tells me that this is my stop if I needed to get to Room 412 and she need to get to the 6th Floor.

I thanked her for the help and smiled brightly that it was a pleasure. Calling me a kind of foreigner or something.

I shrugged when the elevator closed knowing that I do feel like a foreigner when being here with all different kinds of folks roaming around and not just humans like myself.

I followed along and found the room I needed to be at.

Room 412 is where I will be staying at with this new roommate I'll be sharing with.

I placed the keycard as I was guessing for a couple of times and entered.

When I entered, I was a bit surprised on what the place on the inside looked like. It was a pretty fancy place for a rich person to relax in. Didn't even know where to start as I looked everywhere, seeing that the room itself is like a house itself. Hell, a better version of an apartment.

That Detective Jonah and her grandmother sure have fancy tastes.

I wonder about this Winter Aristocracy more, but I'll save that for another day.

"Hey, you the new roommate!?" called out a feminine voice from somewhere. "I heard someone come in!"

I answered back, "Yeah. Here for a few nights. Don't know if I'll stay here for a longer period of time but hope I'll be a good roommate or something. Never been here before."  
"Is that right? Well I don't mind having to give you a tour. Give me a second, I just got out of the shower and Ms. Contessa gave me a heads up about ya. No name, funny thing, as she only told me that it was a boy."

A shower?

I'll just have to be as gentlemanly as I can be here when the lady comes in.

I sat on what looks to be a sofa which feels comfy. I wonder what kind of material this was made of. It doesn't feel much like the couches and sofas I sat in back when I was a kid aside beds and chairs. This is more or less a fancy kind of furniture.

I started to hear that feminine voice coming closer as it started to sound like a familiar person, "So I have a friend here who is in a panic, which I hope you aren't a feline or wolf folk since she is kinda racist towards them. She's only here since someone was putting a hit on her or something…"

When I looked up and I noticed that the woman stopped where she was talking and has her mouth wide open.

As I was more surprised than her, it turned out that the roommate I'll be sharing here was Agnes. Hell, I was frozen in not speaking a word or two when I took a look towards her. To make things worse, her hair looked soaked and she was wrapped around in a towel to cover her naked body.

A moment of silence later, Agnes screamed at the top of her lungs which that scared the hell out of me hearing her scream that loud.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Agnes yelled. "YOU CANNOT BE THAT NEW ROOMMATE OF MINES!"  
I held my hands up high to show that I am calm and did not want to make things worse.

"Listen," I try to reason reason with Agnes, "I didn't know either and I am sorry for intruding. Just know that Detective Jonah recommended me to be here and her grandmother down there said that me being here is covered or whatever. Now let's stay calm and…"

My sentence was cut off when a fireball was being flung to me and I had to dodge it.

"SHUT UP, YOU PERVERT!" Agnes yelled as she continued to throw a couple of fireballs and moved a little forward to get an angle.

I took notice that she slipped and started to fall. I rushed towards Agnes and caught her before her back had hit the floor.

Suddenly, everything calmed down.

Except all of a sudden her towel fell off and her naked body was being shown in front of me.

We both froze while looking at each others eyes and I was stunned on what happened. Agnes, on the other hand, was silent when she looked down on herself and she was becoming more bright red knowing that I was holding her from the floor and I was holding her body across my arms.

She screamed loud again while covering her boobs and private parts with both her hands as hard as she can. Even I covered my eyes while apologizing to her that I didn't mean to peek.

Agnes was calling me a pervert just by looking at her body at first glance and accusing me of thinking dirty thoughts.

Granted, I think dirty thoughts but not in these kinds of situations. Plus the girl I started at was Agnes herself with small breasts and there was a bit of hair in-between her legs.

Yup, she does look like a teenage girl but she is purely an adult as I can tell. Even reminded me when I accidentally spotted my mother naked and see a bit of resemblance.

I started to shake my head to rid myself of those kinds of dirty thoughts.

"Listen, Agnes, I'm sorry," I pleaded. "I didn't mean to come in without knocking. I didn't even think that you would be my roommate, okay."

"A roommate!?" Agnes pointed out. "Not like I needed one! First, one of my friends is hiding here 'cause someone wanted to kill her or something as a police officer was informing me. And now you showed up! What the hell is up going on here!?"

"What the hell is going on, Agnes?" said another feminie voice. "And I had gone all the way to put my baby to sleep."  
I turned my eyes away from Agnes to see that it was Caroline again with her baby on her arms who was crying like crazy. The little baby might've been woken up from all the yelling that Agnes was making.

"Oh, it's you, Detective," Caroline pointed out to me. Then her eyes made her way towards Agnes and made an O shape of her mouth. "Oh wait, are you two doing the love thing? You coulda told me and I would stay out of it. Y'know, if I get this rugrat to sleep, maybe I can join?"

"HELL NO!" me and Agnes yelled in unison.

Me and Agnes stared at each other when it were the same words coming out of our mouths. We just looked at each other until Agnes slapped her cheeks on both sides and wrapped herself with the same towel that dropped a bit ago and turned Caroline around to lead her away, telling her to head into the guest room and explain after dealing with me.

Agnes looked back towards me and already said, "You will be sleeping on the couch, Eddy. I will deal with you in the morning. And if you DARE come take a peek while we're asleep, I'll burn you to a crisp, the cops won't even recognize. GOT IT!?"  
I can only nod while telling her that I won't.

Agnes left me alone and headed to bed in an instant.

In the meantime, I guess I'll scout the area that I'm in. I took a look in every window and even the big one which I opened up and see that it was a balcony that movies actors used for plays and whatever. I stepped out to see the view and I was stunned.

The lights of the City of Angels weren't so bad. When I looked up though, not many stars like how I remembered back when I was a kid. A couple of instances when my parents would take me out in the wild to go stargazing.

Those were the good times.

I lasted for a couple of minutes and made my way to the kitchen and looked around. It looks fancy as I had thoughts. Hell, I noticed a cabinet full of alcohol.

Sounds perfect for me as I found the perfect glass that I took out and placed a couple of ice cubes in and poured some whiskey in it halfway.

This is one of those things that Agnes was good to have, I guess.

While looking around more, I took notice of the sofa and pressed a button and it made itself like a bed. I was intrigued that it would be one of those that was never from my time. I even felt the mattress and it felt so soft that I can sink myself in it.

Even as I wanted to relax, I turned on the TV and made sure that the volume wasn't too loud so I wouldn't wake the girls and the baby up.

I flipped a couple of channels until I stopped at a TV program which shows a married couple which a male was human and the female was a witch as they described it. It called itself _Bewitching Lover_ which I was not familiar with it. Shows that the witch was doing some kind of magic to impress the male as a form of love. Pretty odd that TV would make something like this, but this was the world I'm living in so I'll have to get used to it.

I kept watching it until I shut my eyes after a few more sips and I went to sleep.

I'll least have enough sleep until the next morning on what comes next to this case that I'm on.

**Case 11**

_Wednesday, September 18th, 2024 Morning_

After a few drinks, I thought for a second that this was a relaxing dream when I'm in an office of my own, waiting for another case, yet there has been quite a pain in my side. Even hearing a feminie voice telling me to wake up. So I obeyed and see that it was someone who was pressing her foot against my side.

Agnes was giving me a straight face when my eyes were still a bit shut as she was telling me to wake up again and again.

I fully awoke letting out a huge yawn and sitting up.

I know for a second that I had a good sleep last night after some of the crazy times I was going through.

I noticed that Agnes was trailing her eyes from my face to the glass that was on the nightstand beside the sofa/bed. She sighed knowing what I was doing last night.

"I can't believe you actually took some of that," she pitied. "You're lucky I don't drink that stuff."

I grinned at that remark.

"Was the best tasting flavor I ever had in awhile aside that 'Jack and Coke' an angel who owns a bar gave me out of curiosity," I replied.

Agnes tilted her head curiously.

"Nevermind. Get up, get showered and dress up, Eddy. We're going out for a while before I have to head for work."  
"Out for a while? For what?"

"Well, it's to get you some new clothes. Don't ya think you stand out like a sore thumb?"

I looked all over myself and see that I was wearing the same clothes for a few days since I got here in this world. Agnes does have a point.

Soon as I got up, I felt sore on the sides. Knowing that it came from the walls I was breaking through the other day chasing the perpetrator. It felt like I was hit worse from a semi-truck when I got up.

"You okay, Eddy?" Agnes questioned.

I got to my feet carefully when it felt the sore was becoming more noticeable.

"Let's say that I ran into a few walls made of sand or whatever when I was chasing after a perpetrator," I admitted.

"Walls? Perpetrator? I don't follow."  
So I started to explain to Agnes about the murder of another one of her classmates which I showed her the yearbook Morgeth gave me as part of investigating the case that Laura was in. Even telling her that it is becoming a string of murders that Caroline was a target of the same murderer who killed Laura and Shad Kresnik.

Agnes was staring at me knowing what all this has been going through her mind with both hands over her mouth.

I lowered my head in sympathizing with her. Apologizing that I couldn't do much while the perp is still running amok.

"It's not your fault, Eddy," she said in a quiet tone. "It's messed up as crime is always going around the City of Angels, y'know. And two of my best friends are killed. Almost feels like a horror movie coming to life."  
More like a noir movie coming to life on my end.

I placed my hands on her shoulders as if trying to comfort her. She didn't resist and rather wrapped her arms around me. I cringed a little when I felt the pressure on my side but I tried my hardest to ignore the pain.

Agnes backed away quickly while apologizing for causing a bit of more pain on me. I waved a hand to tell her not to worry about it.

"I better get you to Boyd and see if he can heal ya there," she suggested. "Shouldn't be too much for him to handle if it involves painful sores from anything done by magic."

Thank Agnes for giving me a reminder as that I needed to talk to Boyd about the classmates being murdered and see if he has a lead or not. I even mentioned that when I showed her the yearbook which she asked and answered that Morgeth gave it to me.

She asked me about Morgeth and told her that he was doing okay while running that tattoo parlor of his which she said that she may have to visit him one of these days since they were good friends.

For a second, I thought maybe they dated a couple of times but I don't think much about it.

Agnes told me to wait outside in the parking garage where she parked her car which she gave me directions when I asked. She needed to talk to Caroline that we needed to be out for a while and telling her some important things before leaving. I agreed on such and made my way to the elevator.

Took me awhile to figure out where I needed to go to the parking garage until I found a button labeled "B1" which I thought that might be it. A few stops later which I greeted a few other people who are living her in the suites which I can only overhear a couple of conversations between a couple of midwife mothers and a man in a suit talking on the cell phone for important business. It didn't take long, thankfully, until I made it to B1 as I figured out correctly that this was the parking garage where plenty of vehicles were parked.

I remembered what Agnes' car was like and found her red colored car which didn't look too fancy as I look at it.

Only thing I can do is wait for her.

All of a sudden, I heard, "It is no shame to find what is lost, doesn't it?"

I quickly turned to see that it was that woman with the golden hair and eyes form the other day. I even pointed out to her even if she was the cause of the murders.

She shook her head and replied, "I am only an Overseer. If I were to commit murder, I would only snap my fingers and see them gone. Weapons are overrated and too human while the magic is underused to commit such."  
I was a bit lost on what this woman was saying.

Stuff like that makes me think of what preachers say to their followers and whatever. This lady is way too different than what I can think of her being more than human or a witch. At first she may be like a witch but when I remembered that she used a vial to create a diversion, that wouldn't be the case.

"What are ya here for than, lady?" I asked her.

The woman looked towards me and gave me a cold smile. "I was only here to check on you and seems you are still alive. Normally, I see humans being foolish to tackle supernatural affairs like what you have gotten yourself into. But with what I witnessed, you are stronger than I underestimated. Seems you being here is more promising than what We antisipated."  
Now I was more curious when she said that last statement.

I asked who she was but she was already gone.

I growled when that golden haired woman up and disappeared after showing herself up to me only to "check up on me". I even punched a column so I can flush my anger when it comes to getting nothing out of something. I ignored the rising pain than I already felt from yesterday.

I breathed in and out knowing that getting angry would get me nowhere and waited on Agnes. She showed up at the right time and we were on the way to the clinic where Boyd works.

Agnes slams her fist multiple times to get an answer of he was open while telling him that it's an "emergency" as she winked towards me to play along so I can get the treatment.

We waited until Boyd came out which looks like he was in his underwear. Agnes looked disgusted when she noticed an angel in her underwear who was about to dress up as he told her to go right ahead and get dressed.

I won't question on this much as this is where Boyd lives more then he works at.

He gestured us to come in but Agnes told me that we will have to do some shopping for my clothes later after she gets off work. Patting me on the back, telling me to hang in there and will catch me later.

I said the same including to tell Agnes to be careful out there.

Soon as she leaves on her way to work, Boyd orders me to come in the clinic and have the nurse to leave the conversation to the men along with slapping her on the butt which she took it.

Yeah, in my mind, there is a bit of Boyd that I don't know of and Agnes tolerated him a little bit.

When Boyd asked what I needed from him, I told him about my side being sore like I broke a bone or two. He dressed up a bit more and told me to lay on the table and he uses a machine which flashed a couple lights that had me a little blind for a few seconds. Followed by him taking a few photographic sheets out and placed them on a hanging wall with a light and observed what the sheets were showing.

"Hmm, yup, only a few broken bones," Boyd concluded. "No severe fractures but I'm sure you'll live after I cast you up. But because these aren't too severe, I'll just use a bit of my mojo to fix you up. Now hold still for a few minutes. Won't be long."  
So I followed along what he told me and he held one of his hands over one of the spots I was sore and I could feel a soft feel when I had my eyes closed. I was feeling like I was floating above the clouds and my sore spots were gone.

Was definitely some good magic this warlock was giving me as soon as he told me to get up and see if the sore spots are still there.

When I asked Boyd about the payment, he replied that I should put it on my tab.

Yet I wasn't done as he sat down and mentioned that this clinic trip wasn't the only thing I was here for.

So I explained to Boyd about Laura being murdered and I was on the case including the murder of Shad Kresnik yesterday which is when I was smashing through the perpetrator yet he/she got away. Even told him that Caroline was staying at Agnes' for cover while another police officer is keeping an eye on the suite for extra protection.

A few things happened from Boyd's point of view as he doesn't know too much of the class as he was a dropout seven months before graduation which he has no regrets. Even a couple of the classmates he was not much of a fan of such as calling Caroline a brat since she had been bullied too many times and Morgeth being too optimistic especially when it came to the tattoos. Even admitting that Boyd was going to keep his body clean from tattoos as he was offered.

Yet Boyd told me that he feels sorry for those who died and not having to be of much help to them before he dropped out and being a friend to mainly Agnes since they were kids.

Can't say that I blame Boyd since he might've been through some harsh life himself.

That aside, he told me to not push myself and not run into any sandy walls.

Which led me to ask him about those sandy walls and he explained that the walls were a kind of magic that the perp used to get away. Not to mention that the sand the perp was using can be lethal.

Come to think of it, there was some sand when I was searching through Shad's body as the blood was pretty dry.

Sandy dry?

I'll have to ask Ingrid or someone from the City Morgue if they found something like that form Shad's body.

After my time with Boyd after saying our farewells, I walked around the city sidewalks thinking of where to go next. I checked my watch while remembering a warlock from the bar the other night about this devil named Dimitri who goes there on Wednesday nights which today is Wednesday.

I think I'll have a plan for the night easily.

What to do to kill time at the moment?

I guess I'll go to the property to meet up with Agnes and wait for a while before she gets off.

Along my walk, I turned to where a car horn was beeping and I turned to see Detective Jonah was passing by when she noticed me. She mentioned that she was going to call me as she was heading to the property to meet up with the owner for questioning.

Guess that is an idea for me as well when she asked me if I was interested.

Along the ride, I asked Detective Jonah about Lorelei and she only told me that the suspect wasn't saying much last a couple of other police officers were interrogating her and then Jonah had to intervene but nothing came out of Lorelei's mouth. Saying that the jewelry store owner was being stubborn for not answering the questions.

Guess I'll have to deal with her myself if possible.

We arrived at the property where plenty of stands were in a bit of heat from the murders and giving me chills down my spine since this is the crime scene when Laura was murdered.

I kinda wish I don't want to come back here when seeing that lovely smile from Laura at the same time as this is where she was murdered.

Detective Jonah told me to wait near the car while she fetches the property owner we needed to talk to.

While waiting with my arms crossed, I looked around to think over what could've been the best time of day. If Laura was alive, maybe get to know her a little more. Ask her about the tattoo, know her family more, learn a bit more of her life as a witch and a donut maker. This is a mess since she was murdered. I look forward to finding the son of a bitch who did this.

Detective Jonah returned with a male who looks like a fae folk in a business suit with a few jewels embedded on his tie. Introducing me the property owner, Kevlar Yurieve. We shook hands when she introduced me to him.

Kevlar even mentioned me that I was the human on the news which I never knew about that. Which he took out a tablet and ran something on there about me being on the City of Angels police as a new kind of detective. Never knew about all of these and what my face has been on for the past few days.

That aside, Detective Jonah questioned Kevlar about the incident and where he has been around the time Laura was murdered. He explained that he was at home with his wife before he left the house he lived at to check the property around the afternoon. He was scared to know about the murder and didn't show up much in fear that he would be next since he is the property owner.

I don't blame him for running in fear.

What I don't like is that he should've known earlier today as he would've talked to the police about it.

It raised my suspicion.

Even so is that he was about to abort Laura from her stand as she wasn't making enough for the past couple of weeks aside admitting that she was one of his best clients for making the donuts. Especially explaining that Kevlar knew her father a few years back before he had to close shop.

I was not a fan of hearing that form a greedy male talking down on a sweet female.

For the record, that was when I was raised to always respect any women who work their damndest.

I wanted to punch the fae folk right in front of me for saying those words.

It didn't help when Kevlar said to me that it was a shame for another client to have died in the line of duty.

That was the line I dared cross when I gave Kevlar a punch and planted his back on the wall telling him that Laura is as much human as much as she works her ass off regardless of where she lives. Even true I don't know too much of Laura but I know she was a heart of gold even when it has been a day.

Detective Jonah had her hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I looked around to see that some of the other stand owners were freaking out about my violence onto the property owner. Hell, Kevlar was threatening to sue me for assault. Even to sue the City of Angels Police Department for allowing that behavior. To add insult to injury, he called Detective Jonah a half-blood as he walks away while trying to wipe the blood off of his lips which I had given him.

I sat on one of the stools to calm down when Detective Jonah crossed her arms after sighing deeply. Telling me that I needed to not let my emotions get the best of me since everyone can be an asshole when living in the City of Angels.

I can relate to that.

She told me to stay where I'm at to calm down while she heads back to the station to find out more about Shad Kresnik's body as she is expecting an autopsy from Ingrid today.

Detective Jonah asked me nicely if I was okay after I calmed down and I replied that I may need to be alone for now which she will let me know later today when something comes up.

I stared up towards the sky after Detective Jonah left and could only think where am I to be next after dealing with too much bull from that fae folk prick after saying those words. I really want to get this out of the way and find the perp and put him/her behind bars. It's always been a habit of mine since I worked alongside my dad when he was on duty.

Out of nowhere, my shoulder was being tapped and I looked over that a bottle of water was offered. I looked up to see a long blonde woman with her hair braided was who was offering it to me.

I took it and had a sip as to help me calm down a bit.

"It took guts to punch that asshole, not gonna lie," says the braided haired woman. "I mean, even a surprise that human like yourself would dare punch Kevlar in the face hard."

I shrugged and teased that I faced worse.

She giggled at that and introduced herself as Helen Braetreat who owns the stand where I was sitting next to selling cold drinks and some snacks.

I felt bad having to chuckle a bit on that in thinking that where she stands is as if this place gets pretty festive. Yet she explained that this place can be festive before these murders were happening. Even twice a year a couple of the Coven's would hold a festival since more than half of the stand owners here are witches.

Makes sense to me.

It then led to Helen to speak her mind about her friendly relationship with Laura and some of the other girls here. Even a couple of humans who are greater friends as some of them were church members who are friends with some of the White Rose Coven. Having to hold a couple more festivals involving the Unison Treaty the Hierarchy had made which the Church and the Coven's are in friendly agreement.

The more you learn, right there.

I was then approached by Agnes who was curious on what the commotion was and I explained it to her which even Helen was explaining along the way. I apologized towards Agnes on the trouble yet she waved that off while saying that she wanted to call it off early since it was two o'clock already and thinking that maybe we both can get the shopping out of the way.

Helen teased that if this was a date but Agnes rebelled that we just met not too long ago.

I shrugged that off these two were being as what other girls can talk about in their daily lives.

When Helen said her goodbye to me and Agnes and had to deal with a customer, Agnes approached. All silent when she did this time.

"So…" Agnes was saying before pausing herself right there.

"Hungry?" I guessed to keep the conversation going.

Agnes nearly backed away yet she restrained herself and replied if I was the same thing. Agreeing that we would shop for some clothes of mine after e had some late lunch.

We made it to her car and she drove us off to this small place which she explained that it is a "fast food" place when I asked that it wasn't a restaurant. Saying that it was more cheap and not too expensive like any other restaurant she rarely goes to and I would go when I have time with family.

Inside, I can see why as this place is a bit small but not too small as I sat down and observed some children and a couple of mothers keeping an eye on them whether they're playing in a playground-like area or when eating. Agnes returned quick when she brought a tray and joined me on the table I was on.

I observed some of it as this is a normal hamburger and fries. I was given a cup of Coke like she did but with Diet Coke as she explained. I saw that she has a couple of burgers of her own and a thing of fries. I would question her eating condition but I didn't want to be rude.

One, as I was raised by my parents, you can never judge a girl on her eating habits whether it be with a diet or not. And two, I would make a better assumption that Agnes, being a witch herself, needs to burn a few calories when using some of that magic.

Then again, I take any women in bed whether I be a chubby chaser or into the skinny ones.

But I digress.

When Agnes devoured one of her burgers, she cleared her throat for my attention. I noticed I haven't had any of my lunch yet, but I went ahead and had a fry. Which after one bite, I was convinced and thanked her for lunch and made my way to eating some of this.

Agnes looked at me a little curious with a brow raised.

To be honest, I don't know what to even make a conversation. All in my mind was the upcoming autopsy from Detective Jonah if need be. I also need to get back to Eric's bar and look for Dimitri for some questioning form this Underground I was hinted.

For now, I got nothing on my mind when having lunch with Agnes and later get some shopping done.

All I know is that she is doing too much for me since I got here. I'm thankful for her, but feels like I'll take too much of an advantage of her doing.

What to say, even?

Out of nowhere, I said, "Y'know, you'd done so much, which ya didn't have to since it's usually the male who treats a woman with plenty, don't ya have anything in mind ya want in return, Agnes?"

Agnes paused in mid-bite on her second burger. She placed it on the tray and looked towards me.

I felt amazed when seeing her eyes glow emerald. She does look lovely even with short red hair and not much to show a girly figure.

"I don't need anything in return, to be honest," Agnes admitted. "To tell ya the truth, I was raised to help someone in need. My gut was telling me that ya needed more help than I do. Not really a gender problem."  
I was confused at the last statement right there.

"Still, you did so much for me as of late, Agnes. I can do anything for you if needed."  
"I said, you don't have to worry about it, Eddy. You were like a lost puppy in need of a place here. Ever since you said you came from a different time or whatever I was thinking about that day, I kept thinking that you were brought here for a reason. It was something my dad would tell me when I was little. Everyone is brought to this world for a reason. Which I'm thinking you have a purpose here. I mean, you came from the sky after being flown upwards? That's just some hocus pocus crap. But I'm curious and least glad you are getting used to all the things here."

Agnes has a point. If it weren't for her and some of the others explaining about how this world works, I'd be lost and maybe even broken to the bone in a gutter somewhere.

"Thanks, Agnes," I said. "I appreciate helping a stranger like myself out."  
I can see her glowing red after hearing me out and waved her hand at me before she continued to eat the rest of her second burger. "Think nothing of it, Eddy," she said in a mouthful. "I'm trying my hardest to be a good sumarian." When she finished and gulped down her DIet Coke as she was choking a bit there, she stared towards me eye-to-eye. "And besides, I'm trying to be sure none of my other friends at the property get any funny ideas, if y'know what I mean."

I widen my eyes to get where Agnes was getting at when it came to Helen being generous towards me a while ago.

"You're not wrong, Agnes," I admitted. "I mean, I dealt with some women problems before back where I came from, seems I'm getting that problem here at this point."

"Oh, please," Agnes said with her eyes rolled. "Not only when I heard that you slept with Laura, but I was seeing the hungry gaze from Helen wanting a piece of you. Hell, when I was gossiping with one of the other stand owners, they said in wonder on what it would feel like to get in your pants. You're such a chick magnet."

"Please, it doesn't mean I can sleep with any women. I mean, I remember the first time I lost my virginity."

Off topic as that goes on, Agnes raised a brow in curiosity.

"What? You really want to know? In return, you better tell me some of your sex life, deal?" I convinced her when I said that to her and she nodded her head. "Okay, when I was fifteen, when I was with my cousin who just turned thirteen, her mother was out which she was on her period, she asked me about it since it involved puberty. So, stupid fifteen year old me goes and asked her to take her underwear off and I wiped off the blood from down there. Suddenly, I was erected. After I was in pain, she wanted to help since I helped her out, she was then on top of me. God, my uncle was pissed when he noticed that we had our first time."

Agnes' mouth was wide when I said all that. "Shut the hell up, really?" she asked in curiosity.

"Unfortunately, that was all true. Your turn."  
Agnes cursed when she agreed to it. "Okay, when I was at a party with my mother, who is a celebrity, I was just hitting puberty and I was trying to find one of my friends and ran into one of them. The most embarrassing thing is that I was curious what a boy was like, so I lifted my skirt up to show him my underwear, which led to us, having our first time. Ironically, I started to date him the day after. I never told my mom about that night until she spotted the both of us holding hands when he was dropping me home. You have no friggin' idea how hard I tried to hide out relationship with him. The second ironic part, he was a human. A plain, normal human being."

Granted, I would find that odd, but anyone has their embarrassing moments.

"You think that was embarrassing? Try having to go to the bathroom and running into your mother who was about to take a shower. I was seven when I first saw a naked woman. And again when I was with my dad in a morgue and I was ten to see a dead woman's tits. I touched and was scolded by doing so."  
"Off. That's gotta suck. Last I saw was when I was only five and I wanted a glass of milk when I woke up and ran into some noise and noticed that my parents were having sex. The worst part is when I thought they were screaming, I rushed through the door like I was trying to find out who is hurting whom, they stared at me when my mom was on all four and my dad was behind. I wanted to burn that image but that's one of those moments that I cannot escape from overall."  
It was starting to get a bit too far when a mother with a son had to give us a notice to watch what we're saying otherwise we might get the manager and get kicked out.

Looking at them being both wolf folk and the son looked seven, I had to let Agnes know that we might as well go on ahead and get this shopping out of the way.

Agnes agreed and we were on the way out.

One of the most oddest conversations I had with a female, but she did have a bit of a point that I remember most of the dates and one night standings I had when growing up. Even when my parents were curious when I will get married make grandchildren for them.

Well, Mom mostly.

On the drive to where Agnes is taking me, she asked about my injuries. I told her that Boyd healed me up well and not to push myself, which that ain't gonna happen when it comes to finding the perp again. Even explained to her about the wall made of sand.

It then got to Agnes explaining about the different elements that witches and warlocks can work on. From earth, fire, water and wind to one of the rarest to any to have a combination of two elements to control to some of the rarest using light and dark elements from making miracles to raising the dead which those are mainly restricted depending which of the Coven's they reside in. Which mainly the Red Rose Coven are a combination of the natural elements and light magic which they work on miracles. Hell, she explained that she had a friend who was a real miracle worker but rather to impress the world we live in. And followed by the Roseless Coven and the Black Rose Coven working with the darker kind of magic ranging from causing chaos to raising the dead.

I even mentioned that Ingrid, being in the Black Rose Coven, being a necromancer, is on the side of justice if that makes a bit of a difference.

It took Agnes a while to think over it and shrugged it off saying that ever witch and warlock have their own free will like every human being and other folk as long as they know the right and wrong of the decisions they make, including which faction they side with.

Which has me wishful thinking that I am on the side of the law when trying to find the perps causing the chaos.

We arrived at what Agnes called this a "shopping mall" which looks huge and explained that a lot of things were on display and where many people window shop before buying anything. Even mentioned this place was good for the clothes like the ones she was wearing.

She looked up and down on me thinking about my wears and said that I am more noir as she called my clothing choice and thought of a place where I can where some of this. Yet even pointed out that I need to wear a few more clothes to look more "casual" like every other human being would wear if I'm not working. Even asked if I ever wanted to go swimming when her face was glowing red.

I raised a brow on that last question and she explained that there is a pool and a jacuzzi on the ground level that only the pool is closed for the season and only the jacuzzi was open at night for anyone in need to relax. Even a sauna was down on the ground level which I never knew about the suite having such.

The more you know, I guess.

As we traversed this mall that I was curious, I see many kinds of folks walking around whether with friends or with family or by themselves to just gander at the displays and eve buy something from some food stands to some expensive looking stuff like jewelry and others. I have zero clue on most of these places but I wouldn't worry about this too much.

Agnes tugged at me that that's the one place she gets her clothes and can make me pretty casual.

We entered and she was already getting a couple of pants to throw at me to carry and try on along with some shirts. Some with some sort of cartoony figure to some being just plain shirts which I chose the plain since the cartoony kind of design were not of my interest. I tried on some of the pants and only a couple of them felt tight and some fit right.

This was all so new to me.

I remember going to a tailor back where I came from and everything would fit. Here, there are various sizes I do not know about and went to Agnes to tell her about all the sizes I've fit in and she was excited to know that it was all good.

About four pairs and four plain shirts she bought and I was more stunned on how much each of these clothes cost at this day and age. Even a pair of swim shorts she picked out for me was a little high on such.

I carried the bags for her as she was leading me to another place which fits me more as she tells me that I am obsessed with the noir wardrobe I had been wearing for the past couple of days. Which I asked and that was the era I came from like form the movies that she watched a few times.

Kinda makes sense since I my parents would watch those and I had to stay out of them until I was much older to know about them which included blood and shooting in every corner and drama it provided.

This place looked like a nice place especially a devil folk who was the clerk all stunned to see me in what he is selling. Already he was taking measurements of my body and rushed to the back to see what he has on for my taste. Showing me form the plain binge color to the black and white feel like I was from a mafia.

I looked towards Agnes when the devil was having fun and shrugged to admit that she wouldn't know much of the clerk herself.

He returned and asked me to try them separately which I did. I'll admit, these do feel great and no tight spots. He even provided a hat for each set to fit the theme. The hat's are fun but I do not want to get rid of the hat my dad gave me for my birthday. This hat is all special regardless on which suit I am wearing.

I only took a couple of them which Agnes rushed to pay them and the clerk was more than happy to see a real noir star like myself to be interested and curious about the hat I'm mainly happy with but understood that it is special to me and me alone.

I looked at the time and noticed that the watch was being slow on me.

I guess it's about to bite the dust as it's been my grandfather's since his father gave it to him and onto my dad and then passed it to me.

Agnes took a guess and decided to drag me to a watch shop where I was looking at every kind of watches they have on display. Ranging from pocket watches to hand watches and even some of them I do not know of being all digital as Agnes pointed out aside always checking the time on her cell phone.

I didn't care much aside looking through each of these as the clerk tells that each of these were all clockwork and antiques he collected and making it like a pawn shop.

I respect the man for his tastes.

When I found a nice looking pocket watch that may fit me and asked about it, Agnes could only pay for the first half and I didn't mind having to pitch in for the other half which she told me that I didn't have to but I insisted.

It was all done as she pointed out and shown me that it was a couple hours that passed by when we were shopping.

All of a sudden, I was getting a call from Detective Jonah which I suspect that it had to do with the autopsy from Ingrid about Shad Kresnik's body the other day and it was a good guess when I answered the call.

The conversation didn't take long as all Detective Jonah told me about the body and I needed to be at the City Morgue immediately so I can get the information as well.

I had to tell Agnes about it and she said she can drop me off at the City Morgue after cringing a little bit of it everytime it involves dead bodies and a necromancer working there.

To my better judgement, both the White Rose and the Black Rose Coven's don't get along much.

I'll think about that for another day and decided that I will have to be over there and get some work done.

Priorities first, as my dad mottos unto me when I tag along on one of his cases.

**Case 12**

_Wednesday, September 18th, 2024 Sunsetting_

Agnes dropped me off at the City Morgue when I saw Detective Jonah out front waiting for me with her arms crossed.

Before I got out of the car, Agnes had her hand on my shoulder. I looked and saw the worried look on her face.

I placed my hand on hers which got her to glow a little bit red and said, "Don't worry. I won't be killed easy and I'll catch the son of a bitch who killed off your friends."

She smiled on the remark and nodded in agreement and let me go.

I made it out and saw Agnes drove off back to the suite.

I walked forward to meet up with Detective Jonah and she uncrossed her arms.

"You ready and not feel squeamish, Wake?" the Detective teased.

I smirked back to tell her that I've seen worse back in my days.

We went into the City Morgue and made our way to Ingrid and she greeted us both with a hand up.

Detective Jonah was already on point and tells Ingrid to show us Shad Kresnik's body and she opens one of the shutters to bring the body out.

"Okay, here we go," Ingrid started while having a tablet out. "We have Shad Kresnik, 63 years old in warlock years, no job currently, death by the blood being dried out after being stabbed a few times in the chest while he was in his sleep. Time of death was a week ago at the Twinkling Stars Jewel Shop where his family works. Relatives are grandparents along with a twin which she is unknown location from what I was told by the grandparents. I'll be honest with you, I do not know much about this warlock at all besides being in the same class as the first witch ya delivered here, Laura Josette. I have a bit of my hands full that I had one of my assistants to take a look into Shad himself. From what he told me, he found some sand particles along with the blood. Same sand particle samples ya delivered from the crime scene."

Sand particles?

"Ya think the same kind of sand particles that the perp used to make walls?" I added. "It was when I was chasing after him/her when I spotted the perp at the scene of the crime."

Ingrid made a thin smile from my theory. "You got it, Wake. The same sand particles that is pretty magic based as you can put together. Gotta say, Johanna, he is a sharper tool in the shed when ya brought him under your wing."  
Detective Jonah looked between me and Ingrid and nodded. "Correct," she said. "So, Wake, what theory ya had in mind when it came to the suspect running away from the scene of the crime?"

I sat across the body thinking about what the perp was thinking when he/she noticed I was in the same room as the body. Rubbing my chin to think of a good theory.

"Let's say that the perp had to come back to see if Shad Kresnik is truly dead or not. Maybe even to see what he had on him," I theorized. "Any idea what he has carrying on him?"  
Ingrid shook her head. "Nothing that I know. But I saw that he has the same tattoo as the other dead body had on her. Same pattern, same words as Laura Josette's body has on her. Nothing else special. Yet I am a bit biased as both MO's are different from one of the other. Laura Josette's death was multiple stabbing. Shad Kresnik's death was done by a few stabbings and sand corroding inside to make him a bit dry on the inside."

"What makes you think so, Ingrid?" Detective Jonah asked.

Ingrid brought out a whiteboard and started to write some things on it. "Here's the killer's thought patterns and here are the victims in seperate death by whatever the perp was using. If one was killed through magical properties and a little bit of humane ways, and the other being more humane with minus magical usage, would the perp be more human or more witch/warlock?"

I scratched my head in thinking what Ingrid was getting at.

This does make little sense as the killings are similar but one is different than the other.

"My better guess more magical," Ingrid continued. "The stab wounds were a little curved when I looked between both Laura Josette and Shad Kresnik's bodies. So in theory, the weapons the perpetrator used is made of sharp glass. How? Good question. Think of combining sand and fire which makes glass. Glass can be straight, but not so much as Laura's was more straight while Shad's was a bit jagged. Seems the perp was a bit sloppy on his stabbing points. Get where I'm getting."

Detective Jonah and myself were just scratching our heads thinking a little too much of where Ingrid was getting at.

"No? Well I'll put myself in the position. If I was working more on my magic to make a knife, I would practice more on the glass making since both earth and fire elements were made for. My first kill was sloppy so sand was used to kill Shad, which, yes, he was killed before Laura came to the picture, my second kill was having to practice more before a day or so later I use it to kill Laura with a perfectly made glass knife."  
When Ingrid was putting all that together, she was correct. Even when I do not know about magic, I can get where she was getting at and think herself as the killer by position.

All makes sense so far that even Detective Jonah would nod on Ingrid's theory for a couple times over in her mind.

"Yet the next question is why? A grudge? For fun?" Detective Jonah thinks.

"To me," I interrupted, "I would think one for the classmates would be in it for whatever reason they would kill their own friends."  
"I don't get it at all," Detective Jonah admitted.

I made my way to Ingrid and asked, "Ingrid, like you would say, if you were in the killer's position, would some witch or warlock go dark or something in any Coven?"

She smiled thin again and nodded her head. "You are correct. A Witch Hunt would be initiated if one of their own would go dark and go after their own or they kill any of the other Coven members. Which that is a breaking of treaty as the Hierarchy stated to the four Coven's. That's a political system the Coven's even had to covert with in order to keep peace between each of them in and out of the judicial system. So whoever would be in that position is screwed."  
This is so much more I can learn from whatever juristician system any folk would be in for. Either I'll ask much of that from Agnes before or after the case is closed. Even I have to think about who within the class would go killing the students for a grudge or for fun.

Already scratching Agnes and Morgeth off the list since they are innocent enough to even use a glass knife. Agnes does use fire but I don't think of her using sand to make glass. Morgeth, I don't know what kind of magic he uses but he was helping me a bit for the clues I gathered which got me this far. For Caroline, I would have to find out about her magic since maybe she would be the suspect as she has a bratty attitude. Then again, he is racist towards feline and wolf folk but not on her kind. So scratch her off the list?

I'll have to talk with Caroline about not only her magic but also a tattoo which connects her with the rest of the class she was in who are being murdered left and right.

Already my head is piecing together, but not closer and closer to the truth.

But I'll have to figure that out back at the suite while I have to talk with Caroline.

For now, I checked on the pocket watch and noticed the time being this late around seven at night. I started to think if Eric is opening his bar and that Dimitri is there right now that I'll start to interrogate him about the Underground and see if the rumors of the witches and warlocks being murders was in the air.

I told Detective Jonah and Ingrid that I'll piece together a couple of things back at the suite and Detective Jonah will do the same at her place. Ingrid replied that she doesn't mind saving theories on another day as she would like an early nap for the night.

So Detective Jonah said she would give me a ride home but I need to stop by the _For Pleasure_ first because I need to see someone if he is there. She gave me a sour look yet I had to tell her about Dimitri Noctvis.

She warned me that being in the same level as Dimitri is a gamble since he is one of the most ruthless devils to get involved with.

But I digress.

I told her that I'll be careful even if I have to get rough with the devil himself.

Detective Jonah only told me to be on my highest guard since I am human.

I snickered saying that I dealt with worse even with a gun against my head. She shook her head in response.

She dropped me off even to offer if she needed to help me but I declined and will make my way home to piece together a couple of things back at the suite.

Honestly, I wanted to talk to her about her fae folk grandmother but this case is my top priority first of all.

The Detective drove off after telling me to be very careful on where I'm heading into.

So I make my way to the front of the stall to see Eric serving alcohol as usual and I sat down.

"Well well, if it ain't the newly renounced Detective Wake himself," Eric teased in a smartass kind of way. "What're you here for this time?"

I immediately asked, "Is the devil named Dimitri Noctvis here? I was told he comes here on Wednesdays."

The angel in front of me had a brow raised. "For what, human?"

"Only for work?"

Eric got close so he would tell me in private. "It's best to not get involved with Dimitri or the Underground. Nothing but trouble. I had humans like you being curious and ended up being killed."  
I smirked and told him that I had worse.

Eric would only sigh heavy when I told him that and called for one of his bouncers to guide me to the back where Dimitri and his gang have drinks in private with a few females.

The bouncer agreed and led me to a closed curtain where I was hearing some noise in the background. He held a type of cross and told me that Eric was giving it to me in case any of the devils give me any funny business or if Dimitri would scam me.

I took the cross in regards after the bouncer who is an orc folk opened the curtain.

I got in and see that many other devils and a few other folk with a few humans were hanging out and socially drinking with each other. I observed each and everyone of them ranging from making out to grouping each other all the way to a large sized devil like guy which I can figure out who Dimitri Noctvis really is when he was flirting with a human female.

I approached along with noticing a couple of devils were glaring at me and bringing out a gun in case I was doing any funny business. Unlike them, I always have my trigger finger at the ready if anyone wants to shoot me first.

I made it to the front when the devil and the human female were eyeing towards me.

"Get lost, missy," I told the female human who became afraid and left in a slow pattern and leaving Dimitri alone. Then I looked towards the devil in front of me who was showing a gesture of why I would do what I had done. "You Dimitri Noctvis? I'm looking for a devil who has some rumors or part of the Underground."  
The devil smiled a little bit as if I came to the right guy. "Well what makes a human like yourself come to me with some balls of steel?" he questions back in an odd accent I can't make up.

Yet that didn't matter as I needed some answers from him.

"I'm here with questions and you better have some answers," I tell him while knowing I can feel a gun or two was pointed towards me. I was ready with my pistol at the spot.

Dimitri held his hand up to his gang to be on standby. "Let's not make this messy, amigo. We're businessmen all and all. Now what answers ya looking for?"

I explained to Dimitri about the murders of Laura Josette and Shad Kresnik within this week. Even from what I gathered as I did admit that I was put on the case. Dimitri was mainly surprised that I was the rumored new Detective in the A.O.C.P.D. putting my nose in the case I'm currently on.

"I'm not gonna lie, I thought that half-blooded Detective would come here for answers yet not too much, but you, human, sure know how to make sheer will look like steel compared to other humans feel like kindergarteners," the devil admitted.

"Answer the question, do you know or are you here for show, Dimitri?" I asked with a bit of tone to threaten him with.

Dimitri holds both hands for both me to ease up and for his gang to not spill any blood on this night. "Listen, I don't meddle in Coven affairs, but look, if you're desperate enough on this case you're on, I think I'll make something up and see if I find a drop or two. No deal with the devil thing involved."  
After hearing that with half to believe him and the other not, I backed away and pointed out to him with the cross in hand which had him back out a little further and said, "I hope so. 'Cause next time I think I'll see you later."  
I backed off without showing my weakness while I am hearing DImitri calling out for a drink and the women that I told to leave us be. Even a couple of the other devils were giving me a glare if I show my face again, they wouldn't hesitate to shoot me on sight. Even I gave a glare back as I'll be ready with either my brass knuckles or my pistol.

On my way out, I didn't say anything else with both the orc folk bouncer or Eric who called out to me if I needed anything else but only replied that I got what I needed and heading home.

I got out to see the moon looking half and the stars shining down on me. So far I'm gonna have some of my hands full. But I don't much care at this point as I am piecing together as much as I could on this case like Detective Jonah is doing currently at her place.

For now, time I head back to the suite and get some more work done.

Mainly to hope I get something together and get a little bit closer to the truth.

**Case 13**

_Wednesday, September 18th, 2024 Nighttime_

It was night, rather midnight last I checked my pocket watch while I was making some connections with many pieces of paper I had spread all over the coffee table concerning the case. From the class that the victims were from to where they are today including where and when they were murdered. This was as much as a head scratcher as I can connect each of the victims. Only a few remaining and the main thing that connects to everyone were the tattoos.

I was starting to think maybe the killer had the tattoo too but held a grudge for whatever happened when they got the tattoos.

Rubbing my chin just to think each of these was a brain teaser when working like a detective.

Funny, this was not the first time I had gone through all of this. Maybe times I held a case with my father were tough but not too hard with my mind at ease when piecing together.

This case, however, might be a new level since the cases I went through were all humans. In this world, it isn't just human beings walking around but also different kinds of folks.

It took me a little bit of notice to know someone was staring in front of me. I looked up to see Caroline in a skimpy kind of wardrobe. Short-shorts as Agnes pointed out what they are when we were shopping out which some are for outdoors and some for sleeping in with. Those that Caroline wore were indeed meant for sleeping. She was even wearing a tiny shirt with no sleeves and showing as much of a chest as rare women with small breasts are around the world.

Well, to me, on that.

I laid myself back a bit and took a sip of the whiskey from Agnes' cabinet and asked, "Anything I can do for ya?"

Caroline smiled in a wicked sense as I took notice that she took a bath as her small blonde hair was hanging out a little bit wet and she had a towel resting on her shoulders.

"Just checking on what you're really doing," she answered. She looks onto all the photos and paper I had laid scattered. She cringed mainly on the photos of the corpses. "Why the heck are ya working like this? I mean, I know you are a detective or whatever, but these things seems hard work."

This was a good time for a break as I think about it. It has been about a few hours and my brain needs a breather. I rested my shoulders on top of the sofa and breathed a bit loud in a form of a sigh.

"Hard work is my middle name, missy. And as a detective from a different time and sent here, my work isn't all done being paid off, ya know. If you were to have a job and whatnot, you'd understand how it pays off when you put your thinking into it."

"Boo. Most of that is boring. Ya ever had fun in your life? I mean, you look like a young man yourself with rigorous attitude."  
I laughed at that sentence Caroline had said.

"My old man said that when I was a teenager. But as work goes, this is as serious as it gets. Don't you ever get worried about what a shadow would look like from behind? That's a quote he would also tell me if someone plans to stab me in the back."

Caroline just stood there with her head held high in thinking.

"Well, everyone dies, detective," she said in a sarcastic tone. "I mean, if I die, so be it. But having to be killed this young is just heartbreaking. Don't YOU ever fear being killed or whatever?"

I took off my hat in response to finger gun it. A habit of mines when trying to imagine getting shot in the head. Or would I rather use something else since I live in a different world. When I was a few years younger, I often feared on what it would be like to have the end of a gun pointed on my forehead or at the back of it. But as I worked under my father's wing everyday in and out of the office, I could never think about it again as all I can do is fight for my life.

"I been at death's door a few times before," I admitted.

It got Caroline to look at me in interest and sat beside me. "Tell me a couple of those stories, Mr. Death Defiant Hunk, you."

Well, at this position as this woman is a temptation machine, I guess it doesn't hurt to tell a story or two when I needed a break at least.

"Okay, if you insist, but be warned, this is gonna be pretty gory and some… pretty sexual conduct," I warned Caroline.

Caroline giggled and told me to go ahead.

If she insists.

"Fine. On of my hardest cases was when I started within the police force. My dad was proud of where I'm at today. At the same time, I overheard a phone call one of the officers received that an armed robbery was taking place. Everyone in the force was on their way. I was ready which my dad gave me a ride yet he told me to stay in the car and observe what the other officers would do when dealing with an armed robbery situation. I wasn't happy as it was my first day, but being a smartass at a young heart, I unlocked the car at ease and snuck around the back and to the bank as I know the streets at the back of my head. While the officers were negotiating with the armed robber, I was quick to my feet and caught ahold of him from behind while saving a hostage he was holding. A young girl, looking around her early twenties. It was a struggle as he tried to shoot me but I was strong enough to keep his gun up high and kicked him hard enough in the stomach until he finally went down. Cuffed him afterwards after I took ahold of his gun and threw it on the side.

"This next story is when it was during my family trip which was also my cousins wedding out in the boonies. We only heard rumors but a crazy person was going around with a machete around those parts. My cousin was a crazy as hell harpy last I visited her and my aunt and uncle. During the wedding, I met the guy and he was a perfect fit for my cousin as he devoted himself. On that day when the wedding happens, the preacher who was in charge of the wedding was about to finish the surman when he halted. I took notice that there was blood coming down his mouth. He was stabbed. Not long after, that psycho with the machete was there who sprung out and had that thing at my cousins neck while ripping off the wedding dress so he would have his way. He warned us all that if we make a move, he would slit her throat. When he took notice, he called for me to come forward after dropping my pistol which was one of the weapons I always carry and be a 'witness'. What he doesn't know is that when he took his eyes off, I was quick to my feet to grab ahold of the machete and drop the bastard on the ground and we struggled to see who gets the machete and slit one's throat. With the brass knuckles which I recently bought, I knocked his lights out and got him unconscious. He was arrested afterwards and my cousins wedding continued on as I took over and finished the surman the preacher left off before he died.

"One of the last cases I was on was where I felt like I was facing the Devil head on. This case took place in a church where a group of kids from the church my parents go to were kidnapped. Me and the preacher there, whom we were familiar with each other, told me much about being an alibi and if he refused, the kidnapper would break the kids necks one by one. When I suggested that he would have to quit and meet up with the kidnapper, he followed along and I tailed him to the guy. It was damn dispicable when I got there. What I saw was that the preacher tried to reason with the kidnapper but he was shot in the legs and even in the chest so he would bleed out. The kids were screaming bloody murder when they witnessed the shootings. I couldn't help myself and rushed over there and gored him in the stomach. I was shot a couple of times while trying to dodge bullets. I know I was bleeding, but I didn't give a damn as I needed to get those kids to safety. I know for a second that the man was dead. I killed him when I gore him and he was impaled by the tree branch behind him. I felt like I was dying as I walked towards the preacher who was there dying and laid next to him. Confessing my sin of killing another man. He told me to not worry about it as saving those kids were the most important.

"I blacked out for a second while I still feel the blood rivering out of me and I could see something. Now having to grow with with my mother being over-religious, I can see the Devil right in front of me. He was laughing thinking that I saved those kids by selling my soul along with killing the man. I laughed hard thinking that I didn't give a damn as long as the kids were safe. Out of nowhere, an angel descended upon me. It looked like a small girl as she was telling the Devil to back away as she placed both hands on my face, telling me that I had done a good deed. Next thing I know, I was now awake at the angel's command that I can wake up now in a clinic being treated by the medic, telling me that the preacher is being treated as well while the perp was dead. I stayed in the clinic for a couple of weeks when I was losing a lot of blood that night. The kids visited me saying that I was a hero while they also visited the preacher who prayed for me to live while he was dying more and more. The preacher died as soon as I tried to pray for him to live.

It was one of those days in which, how the hell am I even alive at this point. I even had the scars to think over that night when I look in the mirror. I see the scars of the stitches where the medic took the bullets out of my body the night I woke from the dream. Even I thought about that angel if she would visit me again."

I heard Caroline sobbing a bit when she was hearing the last story and sniffed a couple of times and stopped her tears. "You are one helluva man to have tackled too much hell itself," she says. "I can't even believe you had faced death multiple times. Now that angel part, that might've been what those church going people say that being touched by an angel can be a blessing."  
I was confused on what that even means.

"What?"

Caroline took a deep breath and answered, "During those festivals when those church going people would visit, they would talk about angels from the heavens visiting them when they pray. I made a smart remark that the angels who roam around be those angels, yet I was a fool when an angel came in front and said that they bless the hardest to keep people save. Even to some of the witches and warlocks who would attend as well. I called that BS but only told that one day an angel can descend when I'm on the verge of death in regret. Not gonna lie, I don't believe in them."

That felt as accurate as I think of witches not believing in angels since Coven's do their own way in a religious lifestyle. For the most, I just let them do whatever the hell they want.

I was told to believe in angels myself after that one angel from my dream.

But I digress.

"You'll know better soon as the time comes, I guess," I said. "What my mother said, seeing is believing. You can believe that if you want."  
"Boo. Not like I handle too many non witch and non warlock people these days," Caroline said in a smart remark.

Don't know if I can like this woman or not with that mouth of hers even at a young age or around the same age as Agnes.

That aside, I took a long enough break and looked down on the papers and photos again from the tattoos to the people who hold them on their bodies, even to believe that someone among the class these people were in can be the killer. Which leads me back to the autopsy report. The weapon of choice was made of glass. With the combination of fire and sand to make one of those glass daggers.

I looked towards Caroline in observance of both her magical property and her tattoo.

"This may sound rude but would you mind showing me your tattoo?" I asked her. Which that caught her by surprise. "I'm sure you and the rest of the class got the same tattoo. I just wanna confirm it."

Caroline took a moment to figure out where I was getting at and finally knew. She added a smirk to think I was thinking dirty before she got up to her feet and lifted her shirt to show the tattoo which was in-between her breasts after she unstrapped her bra.

As I thought, the tattoo she has on is the same tattoo as Laura and Shad have on them.

"Second that I wanna ask is what is your magical property?" I asked after observing the tattoo to compare between the victims and the witness in front of me.

After Caroline just ditched the bra and put her shirt back on, she used some of what I would assume her magic and a faint wind blew from behind and answered that her affinity is wind.

Well, that scratches Caroline out of the list and nothing more but a witness/victim of this case.

Guess if I were to scratch more names off, I would ask Agnes as well on her tattoo. Already know her magic was fire.

I heard Agnes getting out attention when she cleared her throat. She told Caroline to check on her baby which she humphed at the words she was given.

With Caroline gone, Agnes had her hands on her hips while giving me a look.

I sighed, knowing where this was getting at.

"It's not what ya think if you watching form a corner, Agnes," I said to her. "I was only seeing the tattoo she has on and asking for her magic element or whatever. Which speaking of, do you have the same tattoo on you? Plus, I already know your type of magic."

Agnes gasped when I asked her about the tattoo and covered her breasts when it was not the focus. "First of all, I do not have a tattoo," she answered. "If I agreed and have the tattoo, my parents would freak out and have some people to remove it by force. Strict parents they are."

I nodded my head in agreeing where she comes from.

I looked up and down to see what Agnes was wearing and looks more appropriate compared to Caroline's. Agnes was wearing something from what she calls pajama pants all checkered and she was wearing a shirt that covers her whole chest and has a cartoon cat in the front of it.

"Nice outfit, by the way," I mentioned.

Agnes actually blushed from my words.

"Don't think that flattery would let you get away easily, Eddy," she mentioned.

I shrugged to let that slide. I was only being nice as I find Agnes better looking then what Caroline was wearing.

"So… find anything yet?" Agnes asked after the air felt more calmer between us both.

I snapped out of it and sighed. I answered, "Unfortunately, doesn't seem like I am in the lead so far. Only thing I can do is visit Morgeth and see if he knows. By any chance, do you know when y'all got the tattoos?"

Agnes went to the cabinet and she poured herself some whiskey which I was surprised to see a witch like her to drink some alcohol.

"It was the summer between the years before we graduated," she answered. "We were at this one house and just acting like giddy teenagers as our ages show. Morgeth was only starting out and wanted to put his work to good use. So far, it looked great and everyone loved it. Unfortunately, it took the day after until the pain wore off, least from their perspectives. That was it. Nothing else after they got their tattoos. I was teased and called a chicken to mark my body and whatever."  
I laughed as I would believe so.

Agnes cursed me out for laughing as if I was teasing her and such.

When we cooled down, she took a big sip and slammed the glass on the coffee table without making a mess on my work.

"I'm going to bed," she said at last, "Hey, Eddy, wanna hear from me on something?"

"Sure. Something I did or something?" I questioned.

"Ya did nothing. It's just… don't overdo yourself, okay? I overheard all the times you were close to dying. Sure you may have had an angel visiting you just to save ya from death, but do too much and you may actually die. Trust me, men get too cocky and they end up dead."

I know she was mainly concerned, but I can't stop too much as, from what she says to me, I am cocky, but unlike many other men with a cocky attitude, I'm too smart to get myself killed.

I only told her that I'll be more careful and she goes off to get some sleep herself.

When Agnes went to bed after she said good night to me, I checked my pocket watch and see that it was almost one in the morning. I decided that I should turn in myself. I'd put away the paperwork and the photos in a neat pile and pulled out the bed and I only took off my shirt and rested myself on the bed until I passed away.

All I can think about what to do tomorrow morning is to either visit Morgeth about his magical affinity as well as his involvement, call on Detective Jonah for what she needs me to do or maybe what she found from Lorelei as what I was told that jewelry shop owner was not saying anything.

I'll have to figure that out tomorrow as I closed my eyes and went to sleep as another day would come and it's a little further until I get this case solved.

_Thursday, September 19th, 2024 Morning_

The feel of the morning sun was shining on me when I know it was morning. Although, something else was feeling odd. Like a wet feeling.

I opened one eye to see that it was Caroline who was giving me a wet feeling. Sucking me easily and making slurpy noises as it surprised me.

She stopped as she noticed me and said, "Morning, sleepy head. I hope this hasn't disturbed you in a good dream."

"No," I answered. "I just woke up. What the hell ya doing?"

"Oh? You don't like this? Ever since I showed ya these last night," she places her hands on her small breasts which shows the tattoo in-between them in a seductive way, "I felt a little hot and bothered last night and rubbed myself in thinking what this thing of yours would feel inside me. Sucks I had to deal with the little fur ball of mines. But now that he's asleep," she now drops both her sleeping shorts and panties to show her sex with no hair in-between her thighs, "I think it's time we have some fun."

Caroline was starting to get on top of me while spreading her legs so she can insert me in her. I tried to tell her that I wasn't in the mood but she ignores it all with a devilish giggle and finally moaned when she finally puts me inside of her.

Regretably, I moaned at that tight sex of hers.

Caroline continued and moves herself up and down while I hear her wetness slam on top of me everytime she goes up and down all the way. She moans a bit more and more while I moan a little less. She was smiling like she was enjoying this.

I would regret having to say I was enjoying this but I am not at the same time when a woman like Caroline was making her way only for pleasure.

Didn't take long until I heard Agnes coming in yawning calling out good morning and asking if I need some coffee. She freaked out knowing that Caroline was only having sex while I was doing nothing and forced her off of me.

Agnes was fuming and telling Caroline that it was unnecessary to do her own way when all she needs to do is keep herself and her baby in hiding and not cause a ruckus.

While that was going on, I stood up and zipped my pants up while making my way to the bathroom.

All I could hear was the argument both Agnes and Caroline were having on the other side of the bathroom door. DIdn't take long until I heard Caroline's baby calling for her mother and she wasn't too happy as she kept calling it her fur ball while cursing at Agnes for getting in the way of what she wanted to do.

After doing my business, I took a deep breath and got out of the bathroom to face what other rage I am gonna get from Agnes herself.

And as I expected, Agnes had her hands on her hips looking up to me with a sour look on her face.

"Okay, Agnes, if you don't mind me explaining," I started, "I woke up to see Caroline was having her way with me. I tried to get her off but…"

Agnes held a finger up to tell me to stop. "Hold the phone, Eddy," she tells me. "Let me say I'm sorry for that argument and hope it wasn't too loud. That is one of those things that gets Caroline in trouble. You know that baby of hers? Yeah. That's because Caroline wasn't thinking straight and was young and dumb drunk to have a dick in her wanting more. No condom too. Stupid sometimes which I do not want her having that happen again. Don't get mad at her, please."  
I shrugged and said that I am not mad at all.

"The other thing, from what I witnessed, Eddy, is you can be glad I saved ya there. Caroline is manipulative sometimes, which is why she is too spoiled and nearly got disowned by her parents. I try my hardest to keep her safe since she has been bullied multiple times back at class, but sometimes I hate her for being too much of a baby."

I sighed knowing where Agnes was getting at.

"Can I be honest?" I asked and she nodded.

"Let me make some coffee first. Hungry?"

I nodded and she goes to the kitchen to get some breakfast made. I took a peek and she was making some bacon and eggs.

"Go ahead, by the way, Eddy," she calls over.

I looked into the bag with all the new clothes and put on some new pants and a new shirt while I started talking on my end. "I get where Caroline was coming from. Hell, I had a friend who manipulated me back at high school. Total asshole he was and we never spoke to each other again. Good riddance, I'll tell ya."  
"I might have to say you'd been through too much aside being a detective back in your time, right?"

"Through Hell and back, I tell ya."

Suddenly, my cell phone was ringing and answered it.

It was Detective Jonah who was calling and said, "Anything on your end yet, Wake?"

I answered, "Nope. Not too much so far. I'm planning to see Morgeth unless you want to see him."

"I had someone check up on him and the most answers I'd gotten are on file after one phone call away. You want to know them?"

"Go ahead."

I took up a notebook and a pen so I can write down what Detective Jonah has to say over the phone after I had put it on speaker. I told her to go ahead while I write them down.

"Very well, Wake. Listen carefully," she mentioned. "From what one of the officers said when he asked Morgeth, he told me mainly about the tattoos. Out of the class, only half of them went to a cabin in the woods in another state which one of the students parents allowed them to stay during summer vacation before they had to go back on the year they graduated. Morgeth was an amature as he admitted it but did a good work on the tattoos. When the class returned, only a few students remained quiet about it since it is taboo on the Coven they attended as a Mark or whatever the witches think of tattoos. It's odd for that to be mentioned when the tattooist like Morgeth has a family who owns a parlor.

"That aside, when the tattoos were discovered, only a few of the students were expelled after a couple of students did a big taboo after making something which was blank from Morgeth's mind. And it all stopped there. I will be checking with the Matriarch Lisanna Josette of the White Coven Cathedral, the grandmother of Laura Josette, if you need to know."  
"Need me to tag along?" I asked.

"No need. Take it easy today."

Before I decided to call it and hang up, I mentioned if Detective Jonah talked about Lorelei again.

I heard a sigh coming from the other line. "Nothing from Lorelei. When one of my men went over there to check up on her, she didn't say anything. When I went there the next day after I dropped you off, I paid her a visit and she claimed nothing when I questioned her. That witch is one of the most stubborn I'd ever came across."

I rubbed my chin as to think about that jewelry store where Shad Kresnik was murdered, I thought to myself that Lorelei is mainly an alibi as she was keeping quiet.

My suspicion was off the charts.

"You think I can see her?" I asked.

"I don't know if you can get anything out of her, Wake. From what I know so far, that store owner is keeping herself mute."

"Don't worry, I've dealt with many hard nuts to crack until they finally say something. Plus, maybe I can flirt her way into saying something."  
"Focus on the task at hand, Wake. But if you really want to make your way to get something out of Lorelei Burnette, be my guest. Just keep in mind that you'll be on the hour if you do so. Also, I wanted to give you some time off since you'd been on the case for a while long."  
"I've took longer times on my time without rest until I get them done. You can count on me however long until I'll take a day or two. Believe me, I want to catch the guy/lady."  
It took Detective Jonah a little while until she says something again. "I understand. Just don't overdo yourself, Wake. I like my men to keep their health in check. You have my permission to see Lorelei Burnette mainly to question her. Hope you get something from her better than me or the others. Also, just be on your guard along the way."

I told the Detective, "I will. You be on your guard as well."  
She understood that and hung up.

I finished getting dressed while I spotted Agnes setting a plate and looked at me.

"Going out again, Eddy?" she asked.

I nodded while I sat down on the counter with the stools and took a bite on the bacon.

Not bad as Agnes cooked this.

"I need to see Lorelei Burnette from the jewelry shop about the case," I told Agnes. "To see if she knows something about the victims or the tattoos and whatnot."

"Need a ride?"

"You don't mind?"

Agnes shrugged. "I need to get to work anyways, so I don't mind dropping you off."

"Thanks. And for real, I'll have to owe ya one and many more after this is over."

Agnes shook her head while waving a hand towards me. "No need to worry about all that. I'm just mainly being a good samaritan. And plus, damn, Eddy, all that you have been through is hard as hell, I'll be honest with ya. I'm more surprised that ya didn't die from all the things you'd done."

I snickered from what Agnes was saying as she overheard from last night.

"Nothing to worry about. I faced worse back in the past. Even as it feels, things may get more harder through trial and error."  
Agnes pouted towards me and said, "But it isn't all humans you'll be dealing with aside what you'd been through, Eddy."

I laughed and said that I can handle myself. I was given a light punch in the face while she ate an egg of her own.

Before we were ready to head out, I got a call from the DMV if I was still interested in the driver's test tomorrow which I agreed to and set up a schedule on arriving at the DMV around one in the afternoon for a test.

In the meantime, while I was outside the hallway on the phone, Agnes had to let Caroline know that she needs to not answer the door until either she or me return home.

I noticed a guy leaving outside of his room in a casual wear and noticed me outside and waved. I waved back when he was walking towards me. At the same time, Agnes came out of her room.

"Morning, Agnes," the guy greeted. "Had to wonder if everything was okay this morning. I heard so much yelling as it woke me up."

"Everything is okay, Nate," Agnes said. Nothing important but a small fight. Oh yeah, I want to get this out of the way. Nate, this is Eddy. Eddy, Nate."

Me and Nate shook hands while introducing ourselves. Even apologized in thinking that the noise was getting the wrong idea and I didn't mind at all as I laughed it off.

Even teased on the way out if Agnes might've known him for too long before me even when she admitted that they dated before but overall neighbors while helping each other.

That out of the way, we went out and left the apartment so we have our jobs to do.

**Case 14**

_Thursday, September 19th, 2024 Near Afternoon_

After one drive thanks to Agnes from the suite to the jewelry store, as it took a long while, I took a deep breath while looking around. It was too quiet all I know. I even remembered walking through here and thought about Laura.

Poor Laura.

I swear to her and her grandmother that I will take care of the perp who killed her and her classmate friends. Even if it kills me since I am a human going against other kinds of folk.

Funny I'd faced worse like being in an underground gang which I almost had my cover blown and nearly killed me before my father and the police made it in time to arrest the gang.

I entered the Twinkling Stars Jewel Shop after knowing that it was open. The bells rang when I entered.

I was then greeted by Lorelei who was a bit surprised to see me.

Looking at her, she had flawless long blonde hair and her eyes sparkled blue. A bit of temptation coming from this woman. I know for a second she was suspicious. And it starts with Shad Kresnik's body upstairs.

Detective Jonah told me that this woman was keeping quiet after being interrogated by one of the officers and even herself.

I'll try as much as I can, even if it has to go down deep.

I came up to the counter which I was keeping my guard up. Looked towards her eye-to-eye.

Lorelei was looking at me a little but nervous when I was staring at her. She randomly says, "Look, I know I look pretty like eye candy but it's kinda rude to stare."  
I didn't let my eyes wander off.

"I just want to ask ya a few questions if you have all the free time, Ms. Lorelei," I started off.

Lorelei was waving the tip of her hair with her index finger. "Oh, I see. Well, I don't think I can try and answer them as I am a very busy woman."  
I took a quick peek around to see no customers. I know for a second that this lady may be lying to me. Even the waving the tip of her hair shows a sign of her being a liar.

I laid an arm on the counter and pressing my face a little more closer to her. "I kinda doubt it," I told her straight. "There is not too many customers passing through only to window shop. So this is a perfect opportunity for a small chit-chat, toots. You sure you have no free time?"

I tried to sound as more smooth when it comes to dealing with people like this one trying to play innocent when I can see the gestures. I know a liar when I see it.

Lorelei finally gave in and left the counter so she would flip the sign to "Close" as gesturing me to come to the back of the shop.

I followed along.

She asked if I don't mind tea but I declined.

I waited a while until she told me to sit on what looks to be a small room with only a coffee table and a sofa. Nothing else I can spot being suspicious aside this place being a bit empty.

"So, if you don't mind, how long have ya been living here?" I started to question.

Lorelei answered while making her brew of tea, "Not too long."  
"What about the Kresniks? The previous owners? You ever hung out with them and had they ever given ya the deed to own this place?"

Lorelei sat down next to me on the sofa. "I do not know them much. As a matter of fact, all I know is that they moved out. I'm still in shock that their son was dead. Funny I never caught the smell of a corpse."  
_Never caught the smell of a corpse?_

That was something that revolves more suspicion when it had to do with her trying to hide something.

"You sure about that? A dead body usually gives a strong odor. Have you ever used a kind of scented candles to cover it up when setting up shop here?"  
"What's with the twenty questions all of a sudden? All I know is what I'd told you and that man in a black coat was on the run. I know nothing about the Kresniks. All I can tell is that I know nothing else."  
When I waited until she took a sip, I pressed a little closer to her. Which I know I am scaring her, but this is a motive I needed to show that I am not playing around.

"I know Detective Jonah and one of her men came to you and you said nothing to her," I corrected her. "But you are smooth enough to talk to me normally. Is it because I'm human?"

That time, Lorelei was tight lipped and eyed away from me. However, it didn't stop her to answer, "You are correct, Detective Wake. You are nothing more than a human. It's funny a human like yourself, who just came out of nowhere, would play detective. Maybe it's because you, a human, are more trusting than any other type of folk?"

I backed away for a bit while rubbing my chin in thinking.

"You could be right on that. So if you said you trust me a little bit more, why not be more honest. To tell the truth, I am not a full fledged detective… yet. For now, I am working with the police so that I can deal with this case. So you can be a little more honest with me, if you wish to do so, Ms. Lorelei."

Lorelei was quiet for a while as she was looking through me from head to toe and suddenly licked her lips. "I can be a little honest for a bit, Mr. Wake. But," she pauses as she pressed a hand flat on my chest, "you ever had some time with a witch before? I am one which I'm surprised you don't fear witches. Normally, humans fear my kind. You may be the first."  
I smirked on that remark.

"Well, I had slept with a witch before. Hell, I had another one on top of me which I had no control over when I told her not to. And where I came from, I went to church a few times mainly to be told to fear witchcraft, I ain't afraid of none of those. My father once told me that magic doesn't exist unless you want to believe it. My grandmother told me that when showing me a few tricks. So there is no fear from any witch or warlock ever since I saw and believed it. All started with Agnes."  
"Agnes?"  
"A friend I made when I nearly killed myself trying to wake up by bashing my head against the wall," I admitted. "She's a nice woman. Always fooled me as she had that teenager body but a mature grown woman as I'd been fooled. Funny I never asked as she admitted it herself. Fun conversations we had. And then there was Laura, she… She was a nice dame that we had a few times we had a conversation. She treated me lunch, we had a good talk and even… offered herself to me when I didn't want to. Not in manipulation but having the feel as any woman would want to. Nothing too important as she was just a nice girl and I wanted to see her again. That is until she was murdered."

I took notice that Lorelei was shocked. "I'm so sorry to hear that," she admitted that. "I didn't know that she must've meant so much to you when you both only known each other for a day. It's funny that people would know a little more about each other in only a few hours a day."  
"I'm used to those kinds of people. Only talk a few hours and later on, you'd become best friends. But enough of that, back to the subject at hand." I faced towards her eye-to-eye again and continued the interrogation. "Which leads me to the next question, you never caught a slight eye on seeing Laura's body in that exact morning a few days ago? Nor the police sirens or the large crowd that had gathered up in the middle which was a few feet apart from your shop?"

"Why I had seen the large crowd but never too much on the police being there. I thought it was just another gathering of pedestrians. I have nothing to do with them."  
I came closer and closer which was scaring her. "You sure you wanted to say that? Did you not see an ambulance or police cars there which would have caught your eye?"  
"Listen to me, Mr. Wake," she raised her voice towards me. "I… know… nothing about that murder the other morning. I was sleeping most of the time as I woke to see a large crowd gossiping. Nothing else afterwards."  
Suddenly, I remembered the anklets I showed Lorelei.

"What about the anklets I've showed you? Surely you know about Laura who bought them from here?"  
"As a matter of fact, she bought them a couple of days before she was killed. We had a bit of a conversation and that's it."  
Bingo.

"You still have the receipt of Laura's purchase. By law, you have to have a copy of what she bought."  
Lorelei pointed out to the desk behind us as for me to search.

I made my way over there and opened the drawers to see what was inside. Indeed, as I expected, there were a few copies of receipts inside the top drawer and I searched through them. They were all dated apart which took me by surprise. I saw one which was dated a couple of months ago which separates the next purchase being a month later. And then followed by Laura's purchase being as Lorelei descriptive being two days before Laura was murdered.

Seems to me that this place was not as booming as it looked.

When I looked through the other receipts again, some of these items were an odd selection for being a jewelry shop.

"If it's okay, Ms. Lorelei, would you mind if I look through your selection of inventory within this shop so I would confirm what these described?" I asked ahead as I was ready to head to the front which I saw her on her feet.

We were both staring at each other for a minute of silence.

"Say again, Mr. Wake?" Lorelei asked.

"Your stock," I answered quickly. "I would like to see what you have on stock as your receipts describe. Just to be sure as this place really is a jewelry shop and not a place where some random housewife can pick up a dagger."  
Without her answering, I walked past her which she tried to reason with me but I needed to see them for myself. When I made it to the front, I did a thorough check on the inventory on display. There were not only the occasional earrings, anklets, belly button rings, nose rings, which I'm not gonna lie, blew me off guard that these exists. I even spotted some dagger like materials which some of them were clear like crystal and some with jewels covering the handle. Hell, even a couple of them looked like sacrificial daggers as I would expect from a witch selling some of these legally in a place like this.

With more thorough checking, I noticed something out of place, a plagard with another sacrificial dagger held by a woman who looks like a divine being. I looked closely as I was mesmerized. I tried to give it a touch but was yelled at out of nowhere by Lorelei who was screaming on the top of her lungs.

I looked towards her as she had a panicked look on her face.

Lorelei cleared her throat and quickly said to me, "I mean, it's kinda sacrilege for a human to touch something sacred to only witches and warlocks. That is the plagard of the Mother Goddess. The one who created magic for my kind."  
I looked in-between Larelei and this Mother Goddess plagard to know a little more. I even looked towards her in a questioning look.

"I mean, it's nothing wrong for you to observe, Mr. Wake," Lorelei started to explain. "As a witch, it's a duty for us to have something like that as a blessing from the Mother Goddess. For protection. I know it may be strange while you look into my stock but… Nothing would be out of place for you, right?"

While I looked around the place and back towards Lorelei, I said to her, "Almost. Again, as you show, it is odd for you to display weaponry within a jewelry store. Feels… illegal."  
Lorelei gave me a grumpy look. "Those were what I made on my own, thank you very much. They are even bedazzled to lure in more customers."  
"Really? Sounds to me that was a lie."

I can tell that she was getting more agitated.

So I held my hands up to show her that I did not mean any hostility and said, "Nothing against whatever you want to do. I'm just surprised you are allowed to do so when you hold the deed to this place. Between weapons and body jewels, it's an odd place for people to window shop. Especially when you'd only had a few customers to buy some of these items. Laura, included."  
"In all seriousness, Mr. Wake, nothing is suspicious on what I sell here in my shop. If my customers want something, they buy it. If they want to window shop, I'd let them. I love my quiet times when I don't get crowded. Besides, there are plenty of those stands on that property that sells trinkets and whatever."  
I crossed my arms on that last sentence. "There's a difference for both here and the stand on that property that sells trinkets. People work hard on what you or them do to sell. It easy to not compare to either owner as long as they make and sell."  
"You say it like it was so easy, Mr. Wake," she pointed out. "Funny you, a detective in training, would know all that sort."  
I tapped on my head with my index finger to gesture Lorelei. "When you do your studies like a reasonable adult, you'll learn a little bit more about such and such."  
Suddenly, Lorelei let out a deep breath and walked back to the back without saying anything. I even saw her finger out of the curtain to gesture me to follow her.

I couldn't help but to follow along as she wanted to say something else to me.

Or rather, she was starting to undress as I entered. Even gave me a gleam smile as she unhooked her bra and dropped her pair of panties at her ankles. Giving me that drop dead gorgeous look when she had me looking towards her.

It didn't faze me as this was a lure for me to forget. However for her, I don't forget what I had gotten and placed the receipts in the back pocket of my pants as I told her as I need to give them to the police.

Seems that didn't stop her as she seductively walked towards me and wraps her arms around my neck and presses her lips against my cheek. Having her medium sized breasts press against my chest so I feel the soft touch of them.

"You know, I have a thing for humans, Mr. Wake," Lorelei said when she looked towards me with our eyes locked. "And you seem to be a good kind of human that doesn't mind any kind of woman. Hell, I get a feeling that you are a ladies man. Or rather a lady killer."  
I smirked even though that this feels like a trap coming from her.

Even I admitted that I get that sometimes with some women back in my time as I was called a chick magnet. Remembering that Agnes called me that as it was like that.

I started to feel Lorelei's hands on mines so she leads them on her breasts. As I started to feel a little bit of her breasts, she lets out a soft moan. As if she needed a fix or two from a man like myself.

I sighed in thought knowing that this will get me into trouble, but as Lorelei led one of my hands down to her nether regions, I can feel it being wet and she was moaning a little more in a soft manner.

"Please, Mr. Wake, I have that itch and I blame you for making me like this," she tells me. "I adore a strong human male. And I hope you have some time in your life to give me some of that."  
I ignored most of her words until she kneeled to my crotch and she unzipped my pants so she would feel me down there. I didn't give a sign that she was rubbing me down there from slow and smooth to a little more of putting me in her mouth and started to lick me. I couldn't help but to feel her tongue rubbing me in her mouth and it wasn't long until she made me climax. She backed a bit away and swallowed my load that I released in her mouth. Even giving me a seductive smile while licking her lips.

Lorelei then follows up by getting on her sofa and got on her knees to spread her legs to she me her nether regions in full few. Only one hand on the top part of the sofa and the other to spread a bit of her butt cheeks to show me more of herself.

"Please, Mr. Wake, I need that inside me," she begged even when she acted a bit like a child saying, "Pwease?"

I sighed knowing that I was raised to not turn down on a woman. Plus this was one of those moments which almost got me in trouble with internal affairs.

So I figured that I'd get this over with and maybe get some more questions when I'm done with this.

I came behind her so I pressed myself inside of her which she now moans a little loud as the feeling of me inside her was arousing her more. Lorelei begs me more and I started to thrust in and out of her as she begged more and more to do it harder. Not gonna lie, this was a little okay even when I am working on my day off. More and more, she begged me to go harder as she was moaning louder from the feel of me inside of her. Telling me that she was gonna come as much as I was about to climax. When it was about that time, I climaxed inside of her and she screamed in her own orgasm. We were both panting from that kind of sex.

It gave me a view on her lower back having a large scar. As if some of her skin was either burned off or but off.

We gave each other a minute and I stepped away for a bit as she grabbed a tissue to wipe my seed that was leaking from her insides with a devilish smile on her face. Showing me that she was really satisfied.

Out of nowhere, she took a cigarette and offered me one which I declined.

"So that scar on your lower back," I immediately questioned. "That's a new one."  
It took Lorelei by surprise. "Oh that? That silly thing was when I was young and stupid and had a tattoo," he admitted.

A tattoo?

That sounds completely suspicious right there.

"And when did you have that tattoo, if you don't mind me asking?" I questioned her again.

There was a blank face on Lorelei's face when I asked her that. Apparently I am catching onto something.

"Well… You could say that it was something I had when I was a foolish young woman. I'm sure you would understand what I am talking about when it came to being young and foolish, Mr. Wake?" she asked me that.

"Almost. I know my faults. But as my father would say, we all learn from our faults. Regardless if they make us into monsters or land us in jail, we learn from them."  
"I guess you're right, Mr. Wake."

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Eddy, you still in there!?" called out Agnes who was outside. "There seems to be a problem back at the suite. I hope you're done in there with something."  
I looked between the door from the curtain and Lorelei who was giving me a sour face like Agnes has ruined the moment.

That aside, I checked again to see if I still have the receipts which I needed to give to the police for further investigating, and told Lorelei that I needed to head out. But not after I told her that I will be back another day for some further questioning.

To my surprise, she gave me a smile as if she will expect me to come back.

Either by lust or by love, I do not like having to involve myself with Lorelei any further as this case still goes on.

So I left the building and met Agnes up front who was giving me a panicked look.

"What's the matter, Agnes?" I asked.

"I just got a call from Mrs. Contessa," she answered with as little breath as she was trying to calm herself down. "It's Caroline. Apparently she is causing some trouble and some police are there right now. WE have to get over there right now. I'm worried about Caroline."  
I would worry about Caroline as well only if I know what she is doing to cause trouble.

Out of nowhere, Agnes was sniffing me for a bit.

"Why do ya smell like strong rosy perfume?" she questioned.

I took a whiff of myself and smelled a bit of the perfume. Now thinking that it may have to do with my sex time with Lorelei as she seduced me a bit.

Which led Agnes to glare at me.

"You did NOT just screw with her from behind, didn't you?"

I held my hands up to show her that I did not want to be hostile. "Listen to me, okay?" I begged. "It was all on her as she was showing me her nether regions. I mean…"

"Just get in the car, Eddy," Agnes cut me off from there. "You're sex life is none of my business, ya pervert."  
I did as she said and we both never said anything else as the drive goes by until we got to the suite.

Agnes wasn't lying as there were three police cars and Detective Jonah's car in front of the suite. I saw both Officer Brood and that warlock officer to keep the crowd away from the scene as there were a huge crowd wondering what was going on inside.

We got out as Agnes parked and met up with both the officers.

Officer Brood asked for us and Agnes told him that Caroline was a friend of hers and I only told Brood that I needed to see what was going on. They both let us past. The crowd behind us were babbling in frustration.

Me and Agnes were surprised that there was screaming and yelling going on in the bar area of the ground floor.

"Ms. Corvus," yelled Contessa as she was walking her way towards us with an angry face.

"Mrs. Contessa, I know what you're gonna tell me," Agnes explained. "Let me see if I can get Caroline to calm down. Maybe I can reason with her and find out what the fuss is all about."  
"You better, Ms. Corvus. Otherwise, one of the other suite owners will have that crazy witch child arrested for disturbance of peace with racial remarks. Understand that that troubled one is on you.

"I know, Mrs. Contessa. Let me handle it."  
Without warning, Contessa demanded in a regal tone that we need to get to the bar area right now. Both our feet were moving on our own while we were hearing Caroline sounding drunk spouting racial slurs and even cursing at others while there were a couple of other voices telling someone to arrest Caroline and sue her ass till she plays a hooker for food.

Me and Agnes spotted Detective Jonah keeping Caroline's hands on her back fighting back while another officer tries to keep a wolf folk calm by being in front of him. This was what I do believe being a racial battle as words kept spewing out of both Caroline and the wolf folk male. Even Detective Jonah was about to cuff Caroline up as the drunken witch would not stop.

Agnes rushed over to Detective Jonah to say, "Detective Jonah, wait a second, please. I can deal with Caroline myself. She's just a drunk idiot is all."  
I can tell from Detective Jonah's glare that she was in a bad mood. "YOU want to reason with her, Ms. Corvus?" the Detective questioned. "Let me tell you that from the manager of the suite was telling me that this witch broke into the bar area as it's closed for the day until nightfall and started drinking like crazy. Not to mention at first glance, from what the gentleman over there was telling me, started being called out in racial remarks. Even flashing in public, saying that, 'You're kind ruined my life'. You understand how much trouble your friend is in right now?"

"I know, Detective, but please? I'll deal with her. I took off as I got a call from Mrs. Contessa. I do agree that she needs to be in jail and I will not bail her out, but would it be better if I reason with her?" Agnes looked towards the wolf folk and said to him, "Look, I'm sorry for my friend. She is just an idiot who makes stupid decisions without parental vision. Even screwed her own life when she got pregnant."  
The wolf folk didn't hold back and replied, "If you said you want to 'reason' with that racial witch, you better do it strict. I'm a patient man, but I do not want to deal with this much attention as she is only embarrassing herself, Agnes."  
Caroline started to fly out more racial slurs which made Detective Jonah to plant the drunken witch to the ground face first and cuffing her up.

"Wait, wait, Detective, please," Agnes continued to beg. "I'LL deal with Caroline here. I'll be sure to tell her that she is an idiot and grow up. Just please, this once, don't arrest her."

I can see Agnes have her hands together while begging more and more towards Detective Jonah and waiting while everyone could hear Caroline struggle.

Detective Jonah took a second and looked towards the wolf folk who was insulted only to shrug to let it slide. She sighed which she uncuffed Caroline and pushed her towards Agnes.

"You listen here and you better listen carefully good, Ms. Corvus," Detective Jonah strictly says. "If he says, goes. If I have to hear this troubled witch broke ONE LAW, I will immediately arrest her. As for you, YOU better have her clean up her act. Otherwise, you'll suffer the consequences too. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Agnes jumped a bit from that last bit of sentence and nodded quickly in agreement.

"Good, now get her out of my sight, Ms. Corvus," Detective Jonah demanded while she pointed out to me to stay put as if she needed to talk to me.

For the least, I needed to talk with her about these receipts anyways.

Agnes immediately took Caroline away from the scene and smacked the back of her head as Caroline called someone a half blooded abomination which I spotted Detective Jonah fisting her hand while taking a deep breath.

Without delay, Detective Jonah came towards me while taking a few more deep breaths.

"Bad timing," I said without thinking.

It took a few minutes for Detective Jonah to calm down while telling the officer who was present to have the crowd break up and faced towards me again. "Not at all, Wake. Just one of those days when racism is a thing and it's one of those that I hate the most when on the job," she tells me. "Funny, today was supposed to be my day off too."  
That surprised me right there.

"Well it's funny for me as well when I have been on duty even on days off ya gave me," I joked back.

"You're not wrong, Wake. Story of my life. So what were you able to find from Lorelei Burnette?"

I took out the receipts and showed them to her. Even explaining about suspicion of the Mother Goddess plagard including selling homemade weaponry within a jewelry shop.

Detective Jonah nodded away on what I was explaining to her form what I learned.

"That's some lead ya got there. And apparently you have a way of making women talk too."

I planted my face hard when I heard that. As if Detective Jonah could smell the perfume that Lorelei rubbed all over me.

Just what I don't need.

"So what's next on the agenda?" I asked as if something else had to be looked into. Even added that I will see her again for more questioning.

Detective Jonah shook her head and replied, "Nothing else. You just rest easy and enjoy the rest of your day off. I'll be doing that as well. Sorry for the commission."  
I waved my hand to tell her not to worry.

It followed by Contessa calling out to Detective Jonah, or what she called her, Johanna, that they needed to talk. I overheard the Detective calling Contessa her grandmother which really got me wondering if the Detective was a fae folk or not. I mean, I do not see her having long ears or luminate as all fae folk does.

But I digress.

Detective Jonah has her secrets that I do not want to pry open.

I was about to leave and was confronted by the same wolf folk who was wanting to sue Caroline. It surprised me more as he wanted to talk to me.

"Relax, human, I do not want to bring harm," says the wolf folk. "I only wanted to talk if you do not mind such of your time? Saying that you are 'off' if I heard correctly?"

I understand much as this is a wolf folk with some good hearing.

Even though I didn't want to make no trouble aside what was going on currently. Already got too much on my plate anyways.

So I agreed and I followed to the lounge area where he told me sit down.

"Charles Wolfgang is the name," the wolf folk introduced himself. "Owner of Racial Peace Internal. Well, third owner after my father before he retired. Who also took over when my grandfather retired. Never seen you around aside looking at me curious while I was on a business call."  
"Edgar Alan Wake is the name," I introduced myself to Charles. "I just got here from a different time on the fifteenth of this month. I know, it sounds crazy but I am telling the truth here. One day while I was drinking, the next on that night, I woke up in a different kind of time."  
It took Charles a while to process what I told him and finally said, "You are something else for a human, Mr. Wake."

"Just Edgar can be fine, Mr. Wolfgang."  
"Very well, Edgar. In the meantime, you can just call me by Charles or what my parents and brothers and sisters call me Charlie. Now, I know what you're thinking, I don't hate that racist but if it involved Agnes, I don't want to make her sad. Not in a romantic way, by the way. Her parents help out in one of my branches of the company."

I nodded and agreed on what he was telling me.

Hell, makes me wonder what other things Agnes wasn't telling me.

"So why are you asking me to talk in private, Charles?" I asked to double check on what this conversation was leading to.

"Right. Well, I was just wondering more about you as being a kind of detective and living in the same room as Agnes is. Wondering if you are not a bad person. I've helped her a couple of times even when someone wanted to break her heart. To tell the truth, when we went to a community college, we dated a couple times but my heart was already taken in the meantime I helped her hook up with someone else even when it didn't work out. You can say I'd been keeping my eyes close to her so she doesn't feel too broken hearted."

"I see. Sounds like you both went through a great friendship right there."

"Thank you. Now I just want to make sure you aren't breaking her heart as well, Edgar. We had a couple times which she talked about you a few times. Even that… incident where ya caught her like she was a princess or something humans do to swoo."  
It took me a moment to understand what Charles was getting at but I know what he was talking about.

"She sure is a talker," I admitted. "She's helped me so much so far and always telling me to not worry about repaying her."

Charles shrugged on at that last sentence. "That's Agnes for ya. Gets it from her parents."

Suddenly, something was ringing and Charles told me that our conversation was over and needed to take this call as he'd put on that "bluetooth" things of his in his ear.

With that out of the way, I made my way to up to the suite room I was staying at only to hear some yelling going on on the other side of the door. Turns out that it was Agnes and Caroline arguing with each other.

This sounds to be a bad time as I decided to leave them be.

It has become Agnes' problem since Caroline started it.

I decided to head back down until that elderly feline folk form the other day who helped me called out for me if I was lost again. I chuckled again as I explained to her about what was going on here.

The eldery feline folk smiled an angelic look towards me saying, "Goodness gracious, a time to be young, whether they act like fools or act responsibly. You must've been through a rough day, young man."  
I can tell that this elderly feline folk female took notice of the whiff of Lorelei's perfume too.

Story of my life.

I hated to admit it but I nodded that towards her as an answer.

"Well why don't you come to my room for some tea and cookies?" she suggested. "I just baked a fresh batch and you need something to relax, correct?"  
As long as it doesn't involve getting physical, I took the offer and she led me right to her room which was the floor below mines and Agnes' floor.

**Case 15**

_Thursday, September 19th, 2024 Nightfall_

I was relaxing in the elderly feline folk as she insisted as there was opera music playing. Reminds me of when I was younger and I visited my grandparents and my grandmother would play opera most of the time. I don't hate the music as it's always played constantly but I don't mind such as it gives a relaxing atmosphere.

I was sat on a couch which is comfy as the elderly feline folk was fetching tea and her cookies she made. Gives me some time to look around the whole interior.

This place looks more warm when looking at some photos of what seems to be a couple of families. A couple which looks like the elderly feline folk as she was younger with a younger male like they were a married couple. Her and what seems to be her husband with many children they both had. Even a couple of photos which some of them looked familiar to me. Possible to know that she is a grandmother.

I noticed that she came back in with a smile on her face and placed a tea set and a batch of cookies with cat shaped heads on a large platter on the coffee table and sat across from where I sit.

"Feeling comfy so far, young man?" asked the elderly feline folk.

Sure enough, she mainly makes me think of my grandmother as she always gives the warm smile when I'm around.

I took one of the cookies to examine it. Looks plain as the face is like a cat as there are chocolate chips for eyes and a nose.

"It's been a habit of mine since my grandchildren loves coming over and have some of my cookies. All my original creation. Though there have been less and less as the children grow up so fast."  
I nodded on her while I took a bite on the cookie. Tasted good as I kept munching on the rest.

"Tastes good, ma'am," I commented. "What flavor are these, if you don't mind asking?"

"Just a homemade sugar cookies as many store's sell. My grandkids love those too much that I had to figure out how sugar cookies get people more excited. Just plain sugar with whatever frosting they added for more sugar. Sometimes I would have to put some catnip in them in case they needed to calm down."

I froze where I was sitting as I was about to take another bite as she'd said catnip.

The elderly feline folk chuckled when I froze myself stiff. "Sorry for the slip of the tongue, deary. You're human so I managed to not add catnip in them. Once I have done that by accident and if I remember correctly, that last human who visited me had to be in the bathroom to wash his mouth for an hour. Sorry for the scare."

I cleared my throat as I calmed myself down with a cup of tea she placed for me up front. The tea tasted good like a calm flavor.

"No troubles at all, ma'am. You sure have good hospitality as I can point out. I bet your grandkids try to be on their best behavior once in a while. I mean, seems ya be in one big happy family. Not to be rude or anything. I just don't know much about feline folk, ya know. I just got here a week ago. Getting used to what different kinds of folk do their life."

"No, you're not rude at all, dear. I'm kinda surprised that you're the first human to not know everything. But I'm sure you'll get used to everything. Give it a month."  
Sounds like a plan as this wise feline folk would say in front of me.

I checked on the time as it felt like it's about night time and wanted to wait until Agnes is done with Croline in our room. So I decided to keep the conversation going by pointing out with the family photos.

It got her to get up and take the photo with her and what seemed to be her husband which looked more black and white as the photos from my time looked like.

"I remember me and Mortichai fairing through Eastern Europe in the late 1800's and he sailed with me along like fishermen traveling on an adventure. Took about twenty days with enough food to savage along with fish we catch until we made it to the eastern parts of the American shores and we settled down on an island. I worked hard on making out family settled with some other feline folk who reside there with a couple of other humans. I became pregnant with our first daughter afterwards. Mortichai helped out on the fishing trips with other sailors which made plenty of coin. When war came, though, Mortichai was unable to set out sails. We had a few more mouths to feed as our daughter turned eighteen and was ready to get married. So we moved as a friend of ours over there suggested the City of Angels. It was peaceful at some times, and Mortichai was given a chance to work again even without an arm, was even a helpful hand for our second and third child started to work. Everyone else continued to grow and either move out with a family they want to make or reside here to help out the family. One big family it's been until Mortichai had an accident."

I noticed a tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh, Mordichai, forever my better half as he may be a stubborn mule when having one less arm, but continues to please me and the children regardless. I usually miss him plenty but I know by God that he is always by my side along with the other children."  
It moved me a bit knowing that someone lived this long from late 1800's to always show kindness. It took me by surprise that this one feline folk lived really long as I want to guess that they live at least five times longer than the average human being.

"Sorry to hear that, ma'am," I sympathised. "It's kind of surprise that ya still live and kicking mainly to look after your kids and grandchildren. I'm sure whatever your husband went through, he didn't die in vain as he will keep looking over ya and your kids."  
She turned to aww and handed me a photo album to show her grandchildren who are still living here. I noticed that Eileen and Louis were in it along with some more grandchildren. I noticed the elderly feline folk was in the middle and Tobias and Victoria were beside her along with two other couples who seem to be around their age. Even some more feline folk from young adult to what looked like under age ten gathered around.

What a big happy family they must've been.

"So far only my daughter and my son still live here with their families. The other children from my line moved on with their families. I'll get letters or phone calls from their children which it's all too many but least I still have plenty of energy like I was in my early twenties again," she teased.

I nodded my head in getting where she was getting at. I took a closer look on what she was talking about as seeing that Victoria being the daughter and the other male by his side who isn't Tobias is her other son living here.

Be rude to guess her age but my mental thinking goes by thinking that this woman is a few hundred years old herself.

"I'm sorry, I keep forgetting to introduce myself, Detective Edgar Alan Wake. Gladys Schvaana is my name."

As finally knowing Gladys' name, I was shocked to know how she knew my name as I had to ask her. She answered that she knew me from the news. Describing that I was the C.O.A.P.D.'s knew type of detective who was on the multiple murders case for the witches and warlocks.

I had to point out that I am not a full fledged detective and I have been on this case because I was figuring out more on the case that's been on the police's case so far. That I have been on the lead bit by bit and almost going a bit slow.

Gladys encouraged me deeply as she knows that I may get it done like I'd done to help out Eileen with her old boyfriend as she tells me that Eileen needs to stop dating "hooligans" if she needed to settle down after college.

I don't blame her for being fierce for her old age.

Hell, I can think of reasons that Gladys isn't all settle down for being around two hundred years as I can calculate in my brain.

I checked the time again and noticed that I got a text message from Agnes that things have settled down at the room and I can return anytime later tonight.

I didn't want to leave unnoticed but as I told Gladys that I needed to head back, she handed me a basket with the leftover cookies as a treat for keeping an old woman company while I needed to relax as well.

To tell the truth, it was a relaxing time to hang out with her as it gave me a nostalgia feel when I visit my grandparents. Gladys even tells me to stop by anytime if I needed to relax with some tea and cookies.

Even teased me if she didn't put catnip in them if I return anytime soon.

After saying our goodbyes, I went up to the mines and Agnes' room and noticed that she was on the couch with the TV on with a bottle of whiskey. She didn't look drunk but only had pajama bottoms on with a tank top as she looked like she was gonna sleep soon.

I didn't say anything until Agnes noticed and suggested me to sit next to her.

I did as she insisted and offered me the whiskey. I excused myself to get some shot glasses and another bottle so it'd be more appropriate for the both of us. She didn't mind the glass I offered and poured her one.

Agnes took a hard gulp on the shot glass while starting to mumble a little, "Be honest with me, Eddy, am I a bad friend?"

I thought about it a little while the TV was playing that same TV program that I watched the other night. Knowing how Agnes has been helping me out, I didn't want to call her a bad friend.

So I shook my head to let her know that she isn't.

Agnes sighed when she took another gulp of the shot I refilled her with. "I don't know what I'm going to do with Caroline, I'll be 100% honest. She's been bullied back at school but at the same time, she can be a pain in the ass since she tries too hard to be a grown-up. Hell, that kid of hers, it was when she was stupid drunk and got laid by a wolf folk who was out of time. Wolf folk have a tendency to seduce many kinds of women. Most of them would rather be out in the open then settle down with a family. Sucks for Caroline to be laid by the wrong guy, am I right?"

I shrugged to that as I get where Agnes was getting to. I guess everyone has their problems.

It caught me off guard when Agnes started to burst out laughing. Not showing signs of being drunk, she started to change the subject on what her favorite parts involving the show when it comes to the witch girlfriend making some slip-ups to show off to her human boyfriend.

I laughed a little when I took notice of it at the next scene.

She took notice that it's been late and she wanted to get some sleep as she needed to be at a meeting with the other stand owners and Kevkar Yurieve needed to be there in the morning.

So Agnes said good night to me as she made her way to her bedroom.

I called out for her and she turned.

I could not help but see Agnes being too innocent when she looked at me in concern. Just looking at her has me feel sorry for her more and more as the murders has been going around.

I told her to not feel down and promised that I'll find the bastard/bitch who killed off her friends from her class and she gave me a smile in return to appreciate what I told her.

In the meantime, I remembered that I need to get some early sleep as I need to be at the DMV so I can do my drivers test to earn my license. I pulled out the bed from the couch and closed my eyes so I get enough sleep.

**Case 16**

_Friday, September 20th, 2024 Late Morning_

When I checked correctly on the time, Agnes didn't mind having to drop me off at the DMV before she needed to get to the meeting with Kevlar and the other stand owners at that property.

I know I was early, so I decided to kill time and give Jonah a call to check on the receipts I had to take from Lorelei's shop.

The most I get from Jonah is that the receipts were given out but it wasn't under the same name as Lorelei's but under the Kresnik family who originally owned the jewelry shop.

Even my head was confused as to why it wasn't under Lorelei's name since she was an owner.

Makes no sense why something like that was mentioned. As far as I would guess, Lorelei is under extreme suspicion as to what I thought about. Which leads to another question about that black hooded perp who was there. Would Lorelei still be considered an alibi? All I know is that she didn't know much about Shad's body until I paid them a visit for the first time.

Pieces are coming together so far on my end.

But even so far as she hasn't been open to the police or Jonah, she has been open to me and me alone. Hell, I still think of that time when we had sex was trying to distract me. Hell, it almost seems like she is trying to lead me away.

No time to think of such until I get to the bottom of this.

Checking the time again when I decided to have some donuts as there was a donut shop nearby to kill some more time along with some coffee before I come in for the drivers test.

I get a phone call from an unknown number.

I answered only to hear that familiar voice on the line.

It caught me off guard as how the hell did Lorelei, speak of the devil, get a hold of this number.

She could only tell me that she guessed correctly.

I didn't buy that as thinking that she figured it out from some source.

Most of the conversation with Lorelei is that she misses me and I can only reply that there is no "us" as she entitled herself to be. Annoys the hell out of me when she says she "misses me". I would make a good guess that she continues to stir me away from what I am looking for.

The conversation dragged on long enough until I told Lorelei that I need to do something and hung up.

That sound of desperation from her voice was starting to get annoying. But I cannot let that get to me as I am still working on the case that Lorelei has gotten herself into. Not letting this drag on too much as far as I get the pieces together.

The time now came when I went to the DMV and gave them a heads up that I am ready to take the drivers test. I was led by a devil folk male being my instructor. Teaching me the basics of the car which I was getting a bit more used to when thinking about the difference between the cars from my time and the cars of this time. With careful precision and time, the instructor was giving me more proud compliments as I was being more careful when making turns and parking spaces as the lessons weren't too hard when I thought about it.

When hours passed by, the test was finished and my instructor gave me a proud smile and shook my hand in congratulations on finishing my drivers test and I had earned my license. He gave me instructions that I can go in to let them know so I can get my picture taken and I will now have a driver's license. I'd done so and got my picture taken. They told me that I can have a paper replica until the real one gets mailed in a few days. For now, the lady at the front desk says that I am now an official driver.

Checking the time, it's been over a few hours and everything was going smoothly.

When I was walking out proud, I was being called out and noticed that it was Victoria who was coming in for her shift.

I told her about me getting my license which she gave me a big hug as for being proud of me.

To me, from that hug, it felt odd to be hugged by a married woman doing so to congratulate me.

But I digress.

Out of nowhere, Victoria gave me a key which she offered me her old car as a present. I didn't want to burden her too much but she insisted when she said her husband was going to pick her up for their dinner date while the kids visit their grandmother when class is over.

As speaking of when I told her that her mother invited me in before and surprised her that the family was taking a high liking of me. Feeling that it was good that Victoria even offered me to come over for dinner one night.

Although I told her that I didn't want to trouble her family but she didn't mind as they take care of the kids easily when it comes to their older children to help out.

As it didn't take long, she needed to get to work while telling me to enjoy the ride on the road for the first time after gifting me her old car.

I shrugged it off knowing that there is no escaping it.

I made it to the car that Victoria pointed out and seen that it looks brand new. It looks like a sleek, red vibration of a vehicle when I placed a hand through the hood. It's such a surprise that I was gifted this kind of car.

Lucky me, I guess.

I got in to get the feel after starting the car. Feels pretty good when being in one of these.

Then I drove off through the road in a random moment to get more of the feel to drive with my own hands while remembering the lessons I learned from the drivers test. Even with the hood down as this is what Victoria preferred, it felt nice.

For the first time, this was what life feels when me from an old timeline coming here this time. Like a new me.

I parked in an empty parking lot to think what I can do next. As a matter of fact, what am I to do when I'm waiting on something. I could check on Agnes again to see if she is off from her meeting, but I didn't want to bother her too much. I could head to the police station to see if there was a new lead, but I didn't want to bother their line of work.

What the hell to do, even?

It didn't take long to get a call from Jonah though when I picked it up.

"Wake, where the hell are you?" Jonah asks in an agitated tone.

"Just getting out of the DMV with a new driver's license, what's the problem?" I asked.

"Caroline Lumiere has been murdered."

My whole body went stiff when I heard those words clear.

"You're shitting me?" I slipped those words out without thinking.

"NO, I am NOT shitting you. Get your ass over here right now so you can examine the body."  
Without any choice, I hung up and drove my way through the traffic so I can make it to the suite which there had been more police than it was last night with an even bigger crowd. I can even see some children who are feline folk which must be the grandchildren for Gladys to see.

Bad timing this shit is.

I rushed through the police as I showed them who I am and they'd let me through. I didn't take the elevator this time as I took the stairs to rush up to my floor and see more police officers even Brood waved for me which I followed.

I met up with Detective Jonah who didn't look happy when she waved her finger for me.

"So what'd we got?" I asked.

"A fucking bad case, what else?" she says sarcastically. "But overall, a sick murder case this is. As a bonus, the victim is not the only one who was murdered."

I was stiff on my words in fear that another body was in that room.

Detective Jonah motioned me to enter while warning me on what else I'll expect.

And as she pointed out, it wasn't just Caroline who was murdered, it was also her baby who was murdered.

It struck me in a sickening way as why would someone murder a baby along the way.

Makes me angry and wanting to catch that bastard/bitch and put him/her behind bars to rot.

But after calming myself down, I have bodies to examine for the cause of death.

For Caroline, I saw that she was showing her face in fear. As if surprised by someone familiar but also at the same time being stricken by such before being stabbed. As speaking of, after putting on gloves to avoid putting on my fingerprints, I see three stab wounds, one on her chest which tore through the clothing to expose her chest which she wasn't wearing a bra. The other two stab wounds were on her abdomen which caused internal bleeding. She bled out as she fell on the coffee table which was a crash course. When I lifted her body gently, she bled more from the back which showed glass shards from the crash digging into her back. No other stab wounds were shown. Ironically, the shaping of the stab wounds were the same as shown on Laura's and Shad's bodies. A glass knife. Even noticed that a bit of sand was shown in red. Proves that magic was involved as the glass knife was made of both sand and fire.

Now onto the baby. And by God, I wasn't looking forward to it as there was only one stab wound and it was straight to the throat. The perp probably didn't like hearing the wail of the baby and decided to kill him off so no noise was made.

It was a sick feeling to involve a baby in the body count.

Now onto how the murderer got in, I follow as I was the mind of the killer. Backtracking as the distance Caroline was form the door, as if I were her, Caroline answered the door as stupidly as she shouldn't, either by a delivery person or someone she knows, got herself to back away until the glass knife went for her chest and then thinking the killer grabbed her by the neck and placed the other two stabs at her abdomen to deliver the killing blow before Caroline fell flat on her back through the coffee table.

As I got done, I returned to Detective Jonah who was talking with Officer Brood to inform that Agnes was on her way.

I do not like having to break the ice with her with bad news.

Detective Jonah noticed me and I told her about my report on Caroline and her baby's murder scene.

Detective Jonah sighed when not wanting to go through this as it was a sick and twisted scene from the murderer himself/herself.

I don't blame the detective on that.

Wasn't long until I spotted Agnes rushing through the police even when they tried to stop her. She wailed out with tears pouring out of her eyes in agony. Calling out for Caroline with forgiveness before some of the police had to gently take Agnes aback while she struggles to see one of her friends again.

It was silent when I was told by Detective Jonah that she needed to make a couple of calls.

In the meantime, I sat against the wall of the hallway in thinking where this is going this time forward. Where the hell is this going so far? Where do I go at this position? My head is in a dumbfounded state when having to find out more on who the killer is.

Officer Brood approached and sat next to me.

"How ya hanging, son?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and exhaled huge and answered, "How the hell am I to say, Brood? Four separate murders and feels like there is not much of a lead. Found an alibi but seems the alibi tries to deny something. Almost feels like I'm getting nowhere."

Officer Brood pats me on the back. "Nothing wrong with that. Funny story, before Jonah became a detective, she tried too hard a couple of times, it looked like she shot her own brains until a couple of cases she solved took a while. Don't overthink it too much, Edgar. I'm sure you'll get the hang of it until we get the bastard. Trust me, I have been at the force for over ten years in a few states."

I couldn't help but look towards Officer Brood and gave him a thin smile knowing that he was trying hard to encourage me. It was helpful for a bit, but it would feel much more better to find the perp and put him/her behind bars.

Didn't take long until Detective Jonah came to me and needed to have a word alone. She even told Officer Brood to give Agnes the same words I was to be given from the detective.

After a few feet away until me and Detective Jonah were alone, she cleared her throat and said, "So as of this moment, the room you and Ms. Corvus are in will be preoccupied by the police until the mess is cleaned up. For the moment, you'll have to find a different place to stay. I'm sorry about putting through too much of this."

I waved my hands up to let her know not to worry.

"You'll both have to find a place to stay until the suite room is finished and cleaned up. Got a place in mind?"

As much as I did not like to admit, I do know a place in mind to occupy in.

I told Detective Jonah that me and Agnes would have to meet up at Lorelei's place since not too long ago, I was given a text message that she needed to see me. Even broke the ice with the detective that I'm still looking into Lorelei as I find her more suspicious. I was warned to not get too involved with a suspect otherwise I will regret the decision.

As it already feels, I already regretted that decision even when I'm about to interrogate Lorelei more and more about this case.

**Case 17**

_Friday, September 20th, 2024 Dusk_

Looking up at the horizon, the sun is setting.

My mind was filled with grief. Over who? Someone who seems to be a manipulator who couldn't control her own self.

At least, that's what Agnes was feeling like as well when she was sitting next to me in my own car. She was looking out of the window feeling more grivens then I was feeling. That another one of her best friends was murdered.

This case was going out of control as I would piece together before Detective Jonah would raise a finger to say what I said in her own words. I couldn't stop thinking over the bodies that have been shown before me.

Laura Josettes. Shad Kresnik. And now Caroline Lumiere.

Three of them were murdered within the same week.

God, what a mess I certainly have my hands filled up for. Even though I wanted to plant my face on the wheel just to forget the bodies. Now that wasn't the first time I had gone through seeing different bodies in every corner like that. After all, those two witches and a warlock are the same as seeing dead human bodies. I couldn't stomach such when I was with my father who was looking through dead bodies as well. It took a long time until I was more used to seeing death in the face when seeing a corpse rotting away.

I'm thinking I will need some time off for the rest of the night and sleep on this until the next day so I have a clear mind and see what the Commissioner has in mind as Detective Jonah gave me a heads up before me and Agnes left the suite.

Yeah. Some sleep is what I needed.

We arrived at Lorelei's jewelry shop and I kept the engine running for a silent minute so I look towards Agnes completely.

Looking at her, I can't complain to her about more of her friends being killed off one by one. She was sulking after drying up her tears as she couldn't drive on the way here.

I took a deep breath and spoke up to break the silence. "You gonna be okay?" I asked as easily as I could sound like.

Agnes took a deep breath before she stared towards me which her eyes were shown with sadness. Mystically aside her being a witch, she looked more human as her emerald green eyes were filled with some leftover tears.

It took her a minute to wipe away the remaining tears and answered, "I'll manage. I promise ya on that, Eddy."  
I reached my hand out but stopped thinking if she wouldn't want that. I resisted as thinking that she needs some time alone.

"Hey, listen, I know the feeling of losing people special to you. It sucks, yes. But I'm sure they will remember you when they go to wherever witches and warlocks go after they die. I don't mean to mean as I don't know everything about your folk, but I'm trying. C'mon. Cheer up. I'll still find the bastard/bitch who did all those murderous deeds."  
Agnes looked towards me again and tried her hardest to smile at me as I can tell. I know she was still making tears when she closed her eyes to ignore more sorrow.

"Thanks, Eddy. I'm trying to keep myself strong. Honest. It's what my parents always tell me when I feel sad."

It was around that time that I laid a hand on her naked shoulder and give her a smile so she isn't alone on that. Rather, I was lucky that she didn't fling a ball of fire towards me if I were to touch her.

Instead, she rushed her whole body at me and wrapped her arms around me by the chest and started to weep again. I couldn't help but wrapped my arms around her body so I return this feeling with comfort. To show sincerity.

Something that my mother would also do if I feel sad. Which giving a hug to give comfort would make things even more better.

It lasted a whole minute until Agnes unwrapped her arms and sat back to normal and opened the car door.

I followed and I took lead so I lead us into the jewelry shop and Lorelei took notice.

"Ah, Edgar, welcome back," she greets when she noticed. Yet her facial expression changed when she noticed Agnes behind me. "Who might she be, Edgar?"

I introduced both ladies so they would get to know each other.

I even took notice that there was a tick on Lorelei's mouth as she would think of this as a bad time. I even had to check if there was a problem but she was quick on changing her facial expression and led Agnes the way to an open room so she would sleep there.

As I gave Agnes my words to safe and staying inside which she'll just take a nap, I stared towards Lorelei as I made it to the back room as she was making tea.

It was back to Lorelei giving me a sweet smile when it was just me and her alone in here.

But that wasn't gonna last long as I have questions about the receipts more than what she needed to talk to me about something.

When she told me to take a seat, she sat the tea set on the coffee table and offered me a cup of tea.

"I'm sure things are okay with that young lady," Lorelei says to me. "What was her name again? Agnes?" I corrected her on the full name and she oh'd on my correction. "Now, by any chance, are you and Agnes close to each other? I mean, you are a human and she is a witch. Well, so am I but I didn't want to break a relationship as tight as yours as it feels you both are very close."  
"We're just friends after a few days," I corrected even more. "Now I need to talk to ya about something as well."  
Lorelei gave me a look of curiosity after she took a sip of her cup of tea.

"I got a call from my boss that those receipts that needed to be looked at were not yours. Where are the real owners of this shop?"  
"I told you earlier, they were gone. Last I met them was a very long time ago."  
"Don't be lying to me, Lorelei. Tell me the truth! Why didn't you contact the authority about Shad Kresnik's body? There was no way you would ignore the smell of a rotting corpse. Hell, what if the parents know about their son died. And what about the other relatives? I was told that he had a sister."  
"Did he? My word. I didn't quite know until you were telling me that."  
It was starting to get to me as I slammed on the coffee table and I got up to my feet so I would look down straight at Lorelei.

"Edgar, you're starting to scare me," she pleaded. "I told you, I took over this place as the owners were gone."

I sighed as this was getting nowhere as she kept making up stories. "You're a bad liar, Lorelei," I pointed out. "If you can't speak of anything, I will need to take you to the police station. I had a hunch that you are an alibi. And it damn sure shows clearly."  
Lorelei could only show the fear in her eyes.

I know I'm sounding too harsh, but I can tell a liar by gestures.

"Please, Edgar. At least let me make a testimony if I needed to be present in the court. I do not know much as I sleep through most of the day. It is not easy looking through the inventory, checking what the customers wanted and making sure the property is in one piece. It isn't easy to keep this place in check, you know."  
As she said that, I would've startled her more but I decided to back off a little and sat down. I didn't bother to let my eyes off of her.

This was becoming a headache as all Lorelei was telling me so she isn't on the most wanted or an alibi. But I know one when I can tell. I've been through too many cases to know the difference between an honest liar or a bad one.

When I relaxed a little more as I already am when I learned about Caroline and her baby's murder, I laid back on the sofa I was sitting on. Out of nowhere, I noticed that Lorelei was now sitting beside me.

I was feeling one of her hands caressing on my leg.

"Why are you like this, Lorelei?" I curiously asked her.

When I took notice that her arm was caressing me more slowly and she looked up with such innocent eyes. "Why? It's because I have a thing for humans," she admitted in a way to swoon me. "Like big, smart and strong men like yourself, Detective. You have everything a woman can look for. I'm thinking that… maybe we could be going out more. Police work seems too hard for someone as yourger as you are. As your young as we both are, it feels like it's meant to throw in the towel and settle down."  
I couldn't help but use both of my hands on both her arms and have her moved back a little away from me as gently as I didn't want to scare her more than I already made her feel.

"Listen to me, Lorelei, there is no 'us'," I coldly admitted it. "You and I are two different kinds of folk. We only slept once. Well, rather, you came to me for pleasure. I came here for work. Now if that's what you wanted to talk about, that is definitely null and void at this point since I needed some answers."  
I can see the hurt in Lorelei's face when she was disappointed about what I had told her. "So you didn't really enjoy the feel of being inside of me, a truly grown woman? Of releasing all your pleasure within me? That maybe you would find love after some good times that can make your sex life into a whole new level?"

I squeezed my hands on her arms to tell her to stop it with the sex talk.

"It was more like a one night stand for me, toots. Now I hate to burst your bubble, but you were not the first lady to come in-between her legs under pretty skirts like that. You are different from the last couple which one of them was sweet as she offered and I'd gone through in a safety measures. The other was her having her way and she was murdered today. You're just forceful in your own behavior. There is never going to be an us."  
Lorelei looked like she was about to cry. She left my side and sat on the comfy chair across from me and took out an obsidian dagger.

That didn't look good.

"It's funny that I felt that kind of pain from other men after I give them my body and had a few safety measures, and none of them were as good and kind as you are, Edgar," she tells me as she placed her dagger on her stomach as she was ready to plunge it into her internal organs.

I rushed over to her and threw the obsidian dagger out of the window which broke through. I even kept her in place with both hands as she struggles to leave the chair and out of the room to get the dagger again.

"Listen to me and listen to me damn good, Lorelei," I ordered her. "If you do that right now, then the police would not be happy as I wasn't the only one who was interrogating you for answers. Cause guess what, sweetheart, you cannot go through this right this instant."  
Out of nowhere, Lorelei snuck a quick kiss on my lips which she gave me a gleeful grin.

"When I'd done something like that, all the men I dated would run, telling me to go ahead and end myself. But since you'd done so, you are one in a million, Edgar," she sucked me in with those last words.

I sighed as I backed away and planted my head on the wall gently thinking about what the hell am I to do with this crazy lady.

Out of nowhere, Lorelei wrapped her arms around me and pressing her chest on my back as if I was her property.

Damn it to hell, what am I to do with this crazy chick.

But that aside, before Lorelei could speak, I shushed her up as I heard something above.

I made my way up to the floor and to the room that Agnes was staying at. I knocked on the door to see if she was okay. I heard glass shatter which I could tell that something was not right. I broke the door to see Agnes threw a fireball at what I thought was the same guy the other day.

As I expected, it was the black coated guy the other day who came back to check on Shad Kresnik's body. I rushed in to sock him in the face but when I'd done so, my fist was feeling like it broke a bone or two. The black coated guy swung back and I was propelled out of the door that it felt like I crashed through the wall. I felt a bit disoriented, but I shook myself out of the dizzy feeling and had to put on the brass knuckles on my right hand so I would rush back at the perp and sock him again in the back of the head. Ignoring the pain, the perp backhanded me across the face and uppercutted me off my feet. I fell straight on my back which hurts like hell.

I looked up seeing that the perp, as his face was all covered in black, looked down and was ready to land another hard punch on me at the face flat open. But Agnes saved me by stabbing the perp in the back with an obsidian dagger and he backhanded her the same as I'd done. To my surprise, it didn't look like it fazed him after that stab to the back even when he went forward to Agnes who was knocked down on the floor too. I was on my feet quick that I punched him in the lower back with my brass knuckles on my right hand while I use my left hand to grab ahold of the obsidian dagger and stab him on the side so he would go down harder. But to my surprise, no blood was spilled. Which it caught me more surprised then when the perp faced towards me and had one hand on my neck.

I had to punch the perp on that thick head of his as it felt with every punch I delivered while I had my free hand to squeeze the hand he was choking me with. Every punch I gave him took some of his clothing off to show that his face was blank. No facial expressions or anything. Just a blank face with no mouth, eyes, nose or even hair. No ears either.

What the hell was this thing?

Another kind of folk that isn't human?  
The faceless perp used his free hand to punch me in the gut so hard that it felt like my organs were being smashed. It felt as such when I coughed up some blood after every blow he delivered on me.

One punch. Two punches. Three more and I was feeling like one of my internal organs were about to burst out of my mouth.

I would retaliate but every one of his punches was like I was being slammed into a brick wall. I might almost die by every punch.

It was all of a sudden getting hot in here.

Turns out that Agnes was casting some fire magic which the faceless perp stopped his endless punching as if feeling the heat. His clothes were catching on fire as I made it in time to force him to release me and he continues to move forward towards me.

The faceless perp wasn't flinching as he continued to be on fire as his clothes were catching on fire.

If that kept up, this whole room was going to catch fire and soon the whole building.

Agnes yelled out that I needed to push him out of the window.

So I did as she said and I tackled him in the stomach out of the window which shattered. I dove with him from the second floor all the way to the alleyway behind the shop which felt like I fell with a boulder. Or rather some of him shattered. I was feeling some blood on my arms as the landing was rough and feeling like I was going to die alongside him.

It was hard to stand up as the faceless perp was laying there motionless.

Looked like he was dead but when I looked over him as the fire died, some of his body was shining.

Like glass.

What the hell was this thing?

Ignoring the pain that was seething through me, I took a closer look while being cautious in case the faceless perp would retaliate again and have his hand on my neck like before.

I know I was losing blood, but I didn't care as I took a closer look.

I heard Agnes yelling for me and I looked up to see her jump out the window only to make a soft landing.

She was panicking when she saw my whole body.

"Oh Goddess, Eddy, you need to not move," she said to me in a panic. "Look at yourself, you could've died after that hard landing."

I gave Agnes a cocky smile and chuckled a bit. "God or your Goddess definitely has a sick sense of humor as I faced worse then what I'd been through."  
Agnes shook her head. "That is NOT funny, Eddy."  
Afterwards, we both looked back at the faceless perp.

"Hey, Agnes, what the hell is this guy?" I asked her. "He's got no face. We sure that he's the perpetrator?"

Agnes looked closer and gasped. "That's a golem," she answered. "Things like that are done by witches and warlocks who associate with earth magic. And earth magic is as rare as dark and light magic users. How could something like this be running around? Impossible that a golem would be roaming around without its master."

I looked her in suspicion on what she was talking about.

When I asked her more about golems, Agnes answered, "So witches and warlocks normally have familiars and whatnot, but earth magic users can make familiars of their own as golems are made of. And it's also a weakness as, like how sand and fire combine, they can be turned to glass and shatter easy."

I rubbed on my chin ignoring the blood that was spilling through the tips of my fingers, I started to think a bit more on this golem and the term of using fire and sand to make glass. As this golem was being used by his "master", it would also mean that the master was the killer who made glass knifes as a murder weapon against the victims.

Suddenly, it was raining which the rest of the fire was being doused and I could only see a nacked golem which has no nether regions and mostly his back was shattered like glass.

The hell am I even up against?

Suddenly, Agnes panicked again and held my hands up to see some of the glass shards deep in me and told me to not move and bring the car around after fetching the keys from my pocket. Telling me that I needed to be treated immediately by Boyd.

So I waited for her by laying my back on the wall behind me to look up where the rain was pouring.

I took notice that the rain froze in place.

It caught me off guard that I touched one of the drops broke in place.

It was as if…

"Indeed, time has stopped as I commanded," says someone familiar who came in front of me out of thin air.

It was the same golden haired, golden eyed woman from before. The third time I see her in front of me.

She eyed down on me and kneeled before me. Only to stare at me and took one arm from me. I tried to back away but something inside was telling me to not resist. The woman held a hand up and said some words that I could not understand. It started to hurt but suddenly, my would's were feeling like they had no blood. The glass shards that were deep in my flesh were gone.

What the hell was all that?

"You cannot die, Edgar Alan Wake," says the golden haired, golden eyed woman. "You are much too important in the role you are in."  
As she turned and was about to leave, I called out to her.

"Who and what the hell are you?" I asked her in a desperate tone.

The woman made a small smile and answered, "Remiel." After that, she disappeared out of thin air like before and the rain continued to fall.

Remiel?

Who was she, anyway? And why go through the trouble of following me since I got here the day after and all of a sudden healed my wounds?

I was in blank thought on thinking who the hell was that Remiel lady.

When I noticed Agnes came around the alleyway with my car, she rushed towards me and slowed her pacing down as I got up only to see that I was healed already.

We were both silent as she looked over me multiple times on what happened to my injuries that I previously had.

I could only answer to her that the woman, Remiel, came out of nowhere and healed all my wounds as time stopped. Even telling her that she left after telling her name.

Agnes had nothing to say.

In a way to break the silence, I told her that we are better off somewhere out of this place in case she was being targeted by that golem's master and might send another one.

She agreed and offered to help but I told her that I can drive. She insisted that she'll take over while suggesting that we might crash at her friend's place.

I took the offer and sat in the passenger seat.

It took Agnes a minute before starting the ignition and looked towards me and asked if I was really okay.

To be honest even to myself, I don't know myself after being healed by that Remiel woman. Thinking of what she meant by me not dying yet as I have a role to fulfill.

But what role, does someone like Remiel, who was stalking me the day after I came here, mean by that.

Feeling an incoming headache, I just want to rest for the rest of the night and wake up all better and I'll be at the police station the next morning.

**Case 18**

_Friday, September 20th, 2024 Nighttime_

The drive to one of Agnes' friends places wasn't too long as we pulled up to an apartment that didn't look too fancy and not out of the ordinary. Agnes parked and got out, asking if I needed a hand to head in but I shook my head as I can walk on my own.

Funny thing, all the feeling of broken bones in my right hand where I used my brass knuckles didn't hurt at all. It feels like it was all normal. Nothing more, nothing less.

Might've been what Remiel has done for me.

That aside, I could use some sleep. And maybe a couple of shots of whiskey.

Agnes and I walked our way to the 4th floor and at room 406 which she knocked on the door.

Who opened was Helen Braetreat from the stands with a toothbrush in her mouth and wearing nothing but a plain white t-shirt and what seems to be a lacy pair of panties. She looked more confused than me and Agnes.

"Agnes, what're you doing here?" Helen asked as she still had a toothbrush in her mouth. She eyed towards me and asked, "And what brings you here, Mr. Detective Man?"

"Helen, I'm sorry for barging in," Agnes apologized. "Did we show up at the wrong time?"

When Helen took the toothbrush out of her mouth and spat whatever it was with some of her magic to the kitchen sink, she looked back. "Well, my boyfriend is staying the night. Nothing special going on. What're you both doing here, anyways? Ya never answered my question."

It was my turn as I had to explain it all to Helen about what has happened at mines and Agnes' suite and the murders that happened there. Followed by my fight with the golem that was sent to kill Agnes not too long ago at Lorelei's jewelry shop.

Helen gaped wide mouthed that her toothbrush was dropped and shook her head.

"Holy shit, Agnes, what the hell ya been through to have a bounty on your head?" Helen teased.

"No time for jokes, Helen," Agnes retaliated. "We need a place to stay for a while until the dust clears. Not to mention when Eddy here solves this case which someone is going around killing some of my old classmates."

Helen made an O shape on her mouth as understanding what we are going through. She motioned us to come in while calling for her boyfriend to help for a bit.

We did as Helen told us and I took a look around that this apartment room looks as simple as any ordinary apartment complex. Nothing too fancy as I can point out.

Out of nowhere, Helen called out for us while having to put on some pants so her boyfriend, who was standing next to her shirtless and in underwear, doesn't get any misunderstanding. She introduced us to her boyfriend along the way.

Helen's boyfriend, who was a warlock, was named Jaochim who was as confused as she was. I had to explain to him about the situation me and Agnes were in. In the same details as I told Helen.

He was surprised and understood what I was explaining and gave us his sympathy which we appreciated.

Helen told Jaochim to head back to bed and she'll meet in there with him which he nodded and left after letting us know that it was fun knowing us a little. We returned the gesture the same as he did.

When the dust cleared, Helen asked if we needed anything before she was gonna meet her boyfriend, which I can figure out what we walked into, and only told her that we are gonna be okay.

Helen pointed out to us where the guest room is before she rushed off into her bedroom so she can meet up with Joachim. Even telling us her sympathy and a good night along the way.

When it was just me and Agnes, I told her that I can sleep on the couch and she can take the bedroom, but she held my hand and asked if I could share the bedroom so she doesn't feel alone like before.

It felt awkward for me since I'll be in the same room as Agnes was in.

But I digress.

We made it to the bedroom which I am planning to wait while Agnes goes to the bathroom to get herself washed up. Even let me know when she's done and I'll take the next turn to wash myself warm and dry.

I agreed and decided to do a thorough check of the room to see if it's secured. I've checked the windows, the closet, even under the bed and in the dresser to see if nothing is booby trapped.

Everything seems to be okay for now.

While I wait, I decided to undress until I was only in my pants and underwear. I was soaked to the brim when the rain continues to pour.

I felt the bed which looks to be a queen sized bed. Comfy and roomy as it feels. But I still think it was weird as I am gonna be in the same room as Agnes is in.

But I digress.

When the bedroom door opened and in came Agnes with a towel wrapped around her naked body, we froze to stare at each other. Saying nothing until she cleared her throat and letting me know that the bathroom is now open for me to take a shower.

I nodded and headed off to the bathroom while I allow Agnes to get changed so we would sleep.

I came into the bathroom to see that it was an ordinary sized one. Even checked the water and it was warming up a bit. I stripped down and stepped into the running water to think over the next steps when the morning comes.

While I have the water running, I had my hand on the wall as thinking that this was familiar to me. Just like old times when I come home from the clinic or from another crime scene or from the police station so I can wash away the blood and sweat I made throughout the day. Kinda like a ritual I do so I can relax after so much trouble I went through.

My mind was only piecing together what I should do in the morning after a good long sleep.

I am ordered to come to the police station first thing in the morning to see the Commissioner and the Detective and the rest of the officers who are involved in the case to see what steps had been laid throughout the past few days. Afterwards, I have no clue. Go out there again just to find another lead? Find whose golem belongs to? Maybe visit Eric again later on and see if he gets Dimitri in and see if he's heard from the Underground?

My mind was at a loss as I was now being filled with what will happen if I fail.

Seeing Agnes die was one of those which I'd hit the wall hard with my fist trying to not think of the failure that I fear to bring amongst her and myself.

This was more fucked up then I had gotten myself into.

That aside, I'd finished up the shower and dried myself up. I've put on these pajama bottoms which Agnes explained that it feels more comfortable than just underwear alone.

I made my way to the guest bedroom but suddenly heard some noises. Or rather, I could hear some sexual noises that both Helen and Joachim were going through.

Ignoring that for now, I made it into the bedroom to see Agnes under the covers with a yearbook at hand.

I can tell that she is going through this harder than what's been going on currently.

Knowing that these walls are a bit thin that it's easy to hear from the outside of the doors in the living room, I decided to leave Agnes alone in the room until she told me to come back in.

I sighed. Knowing that I do not want to upset her as she intends to share the same bed. Meanwhile, I was getting that feign feeling that a bad idea was coming.

I gave in and went under the covers while looking away to not see what kind of pajamas Agnes was wearing tonight. When i got in, I looked towards her with one eye to see what she is going through.

Agnes was still letting tears slide over how many friends she lost for the past few days.

"You okay so far?" I asked quietly.

It spooked Agnes a little bit before she looked towards me. She was quiet for a while until she finally answered, "I'm okay. Feels much more safe with you right here."

That had me shaking a little bit seeing that Agnes saying that relieved me of seeing her feel safe. Least not alone if another golem comes smashing in to kill anyone involved.

"I want to apologize," I admitted.

"For what? You'd done nothing wrong. Hell, you'd been through too much which almost got ya killed. I mean…" Agnes paused when she noticed that she was getting herself closer that her shirt was a little loose.

Not to mention that it was loose enough for me to accidently peek that she wasn't wearing a bra under that shirt.

Agnes blushed a bit and turned the other cursing at herself.

I shrugged that off and laid on my side facing the opposite of Agnes.

"Hey, I still promise ya that I will find the bastard/bitch who killed your friends."  
"That's like the fourth time you'd said that to me. Besides, I feel involved since it was my friends who were murdered and I was gonna be on the list next. Shit, I don't get why us. I mean, we were just innocent classmates in our prime, learning the basics of magic and having fun like every teenager would do in summer camp."  
I asked her about this summer camp.

Agnes took a deep breath and needed me to face her which I did and we were seeing each other eye to eye.

A bit too close as it feels.

Agnes took another deep breath and explained, "Before we were entering out graduation year, me and the rest of us were just having fun. We were at Shad and Diane's family summer home and…"  
I stopped Agnes there when the name Diane came up. I asked Agnes about her which she got out her yearbook and showed the class photo which she pointed out who Diane was. Even asked why I asked.

It was my turn to point out why Diane Kresnik was not in the yearbook Morgeth gave me.

"Oh, well, Diane was expelled from out class after the last half of the year when I transferred and when she was expelled a couple of months before the year ended," Agnes explained further.

That felt like a lead which had me more curiouser and curiouser.

"Does your Matriarch knew about Diane Kresnik?" I asked.

"To tell the truth, there was something wrong between Diane and the Matriarch which we were told to never mention. It was 'personal' as Matriarch Lisanna said to the rest of the class a month after we entered the graduating year."  
Now my mind was scratching for some answers which I have to wonder if Lisanna was hiding something.

"Sounds like a lead to me," I pointed out. "I'll be sure to visit Lisanna when I get done with the meeting with the Commissioner and the rest of the police station in the morning."  
"Need me to come with ya?"

"NO!" I said bluntly. "You stay here and stay safe. "Who knows if the killer might find you with or without a spare golem. I don't want you to go through too much trouble and I will not allow anything to hurt you." I even bothered to put my hands on Agnes' shoulders. "Listen to me, you had been through too damn much that I do not want you to get yourself into more danger than you are already in. Trust me. I'LL get the perp and I will see to it even if it costs me my life."

Out of nowhere, Agnes slapped me across the face which I'd lifted my hands off of her.

"First of all, don't do that again," Agnes tells me. "Second, don't YOU DARE say stupid shit like that. I… Just get some sleep, okay. I don't want you to miss your meeting. Good night, Eddy."

I started to wonder what she was about to say before turning her face away from me and started to sound herself to sleep.

To be honest, I don't blame her. This has been one of the most eventful days when it comes to this case.

I turned myself facing away from Agnes so I would close my eyes and start to sound asleep.

As if this day hasn't gone more chaotic.

Dammit to hell, tomorrow may be more chaotic than the past few days have been.

**Case 19**

_Saturday, September 21st, 2024 Morning_

I didn't rush too much when dawn broke and the alarm rang. Aside having to see Agnes still sleeping which she gave an awkward look of how she was sleeping and making some coffee which I met up with Joachim who was in his underwear who also had coffee.

It was a short conversation when he wanted to know me a bit to how me and Agnes met. Even saying that Helen talked about me which I had to clear away a misunderstanding as I'm just a human who gets the hots from other witches.

Hell, I even mentioned how a couple of other witches had their way with me. Especially with Laura whom Joachim said that they were good friends with Helen and helped her hook up with him.

Interesting story that Laura was a good woman towards others that it was a shame that she had to be killed off the face of the earth.

With the conversation over, I said my farewells and drove my way to the police station which Officer Brood notified me on the way in and where the meeting room was located.

The meeting room looked like any ordinary room which has some of the other officers sitting down. All kinds of folk sitting whichever seat they feel comfortable at. Commissioner Randolf and Detective Jonah were up front of a large screen which I was curious how these people run their meetings.

I sat in the middle of the room along with Officer Brood who would give me some tips on how the meetings work and how to speak when spoken to or have me come up front if the Detective or the Commissioner needed me to.

Commissioner Randolf cleared his throat and grabbed everyone's attention so the meeting would commence. He started off from what the murders had started which started off with Laura's crime scene and how it all connected with the other murder scenes. From Shad Kresnik's crime scene to Caroline Lumiere's crime scene which had to include her baby. A couple of the other officers were gagging a bit when having to see the body of the dead baby.

Detective Jonah spotted me and demanded me to come up the front so I would give many details of each of the crime scenes form the cuts to the facial expressions to the grains of sand that were found.

I tried my hardest to give off the details as I can remember. I even made some impressions to some of the police officers I never met before while I connected the dots as how the victims were related.

Funny enough, I decided to add Diane Kresnik as if she was connected. Asking Detective Jonah if there was a file if she disappeared off the face of the earth or not.

She had to excuse herself if she can find the file of Diane Kresnik.

Commissioner Randolf told me to continue with the details.

I continued my detailed reports which how each of the victims are connected including Diane who is not present.

I was even told how the past victims are related since their murders were out of state after being given the files of the other police departments which I started to give many details of the out of state police departments provided the Commissioner a few days ago before this meeting was to be commenced.

Detective Jonah returned with Diane Kresnik's file which, to my surprise, was not shown much. Only a couple of offenses which were minor and not severe. There was even a photo which shows Diane being a brunette. Her eyes were much brownish.

Then I was remembering what Lorelei looked like. As I still think of Lorelei being an alibi, I started to compare between her and Diane but no match. As Lorelei was more of a blond and her eyes being green.

Would it be best that Lorelei no longer become an alibi?

Would be the best choice as to take Lorelei off the suspect list even when she nearly tried to take her own life as she was being "harassed" by me, Detective Jonah and a couple of other officers who interrogated her. Even admitted that to both the Commissioner and the Detective that it could be best when I told her all that.

They agreed for now but also having to ask what else was needed to be notified when it comes to the connections.

Which comes to the next victims which Agnes was nearly killed if I haven't interfered which showed that the perp I ran into yesterday being a golem.

Which one of the officers needed to point up a couple of things involving the golem which I asked permission for the warlock to speak his words.

They agreed and the warlock officer made his way up to the front.

The warlock officer whom I recognized from the other day who was the officer escorting Caroline to the suite me and Agnes were living in. Giving me the details that there are rarely any earth magic using witches and warlocks living in the City of Angels. More or less seventeen percent of the witches and warlocks were earth magic users.

Even when I asked him, who introduces himself as Officer Paul DeJericho, what his element was and he answered wind.

Officer Paul continued his speech on how many other earth magic users were around the area. Even pointing out that Shad and Diane Kresnik are earth magic users along with a few others. Their parents were the same. Even suggesting to give a call to some of the other earth magic users within the area if they were involved.

Commissioner Randolf granted his permission which he was dismissed so he would give some calls if they were the master of the golem which was created.

In the meantime, Detective Jonah had to ask what happened between me and the golem in the fist fight when it was attacking Agnes. I explained to her about how the fight went which even I had to admit to myself using my pair of brass knuckles which it still hurts like hell while falling on the second floor of the jewelry shop Lorelei owned after Agnes helped out.

The Commissioner even asked how and I answered that the golem turned a bit of glass with Agnes' fire magic.

The room was silent even when I mentioned on how I was still alive after the fall and even how the cuts were healed.

I had to explain that the woman who was following me named Remiel was the one who healed me after stopping time.

That time, everyone was silent again when I mentioned the name.

I asked what the silent treatment was but the Commissioner was telling me that he will explain it to me after the meeting was over.

I had to agree to that as I look forward to who Remiel is more than what I would guess her being a stalker with really special magic or whatever as she may be an angel.

Continuing the meeting, we moved onto the only other victim which is connected to the murders is Morgeth Solovin which we had to discuss what to do with him if the perp would go after him next after I interfered with the perp going after Agnes. Which Detective Jonah asked if anyone was near the tattoo parlor he owned and the feline folk police officer said that his partner was patrolling near the area and asked permission to let his partner know to stay in the area while he would go to that area to meet up with his partner.

The Commissioner allowed the feline folk officer to go ahead to make the call ahead and be dismissed early so they would question Morgeth.

Continuing on, Commissioner Randolf had to state that the murders continues on and he was being bombarded by a couple of news reporters about the murders and how they are being handled.

As to finalize, Detective Jonah had to announce that the murder cases continues on and keep a close eye on any suspicion including any golems being spotted. As towards me from her, I also need to watch myself since she was being told by Lorelei that I was giving her some suicidal thoughts.

That caught me off guard since all I tell Lorelei that there were no "us" as I explained to her.

I had to agree with Detective Jonah on that before the meeting was dismissed.

In the meantime, Commissioner Randolf reminded me to follow him into his office so I can know a little more on Remiel.

When it was just me and Commissioner Randolf were alone in his office, he started off on who Remiel really is. He tells me that she wasn't just an angel folk. She was part of a Sect. of angels she orders under. Part of the Healer Sect. Remiel is the Head of. When I asked more about her, he continues as she was one of the most powerful Cherubim of the angel folk.

Some of that makes sense as I was always told that Cherubim are part of a stronger race of angels from my Sunday classes.

I even asked the Commissioner if she was part of the Hierarchy as I keep hearing about.

His only answer was that the Hierarchy was a government branch that he was not a part of. Not even the Spring Aristocracy have no interest besides the Summer and Winter Aristocracy running part of the government branch for the fae folk.

This was all too new to me even when learning a bit more of both Remiel and the Hierarchy are.

Commissioner Randolf asked me if I had more questions but I shook my head as I already have too much of that in my head and I needed to get this case out of the way before more murders were happening. Then he dismissed me so I can start my day as a new one.

Speaking of, I do not know where I should start next after that meeting. Almost thinking of visiting Lisanna at the White Rose Coven Cathedral an ask her about Diane and they "personal" business from that time during the summer before graduation year.

Before I was about to leave, Detective Jonah called out to me and waved a finger for me to be inside her office.

I obeyed and she closed the door with her arms crossed.

I don't like where this was leading.

"Wake, tell me the truth," Detective Jonah started off. "Why are you and Burnette becoming close to each other? I was told a lot that you and her are becoming close."  
It shook me hard after hearing that.

I explained, "There is nothing between us. It's obvious that she is lying to ya. When did that woman talked to ya on that?"

Detective Jonah took out her cell phone and showed me the time Lorelei called her. "She called me which seems to be an hour after your fight with that golem. She was sobbing, saying that you raped her. Is that true, Wake?"

That had me exploded in rage within my mind as to what I was accused by. And all I said was that Lorelei was an alibi and I was nice enough to get her off the list as to think that she doesn't take rejection lightly.

I wanted to call her as her number was saved on my call list and tell her to fuck off since this accusation was a way to get me off this case.

But for now, I had to take a deep breath so I would be more professional in front of Detective Jonah and not get myself off the case and answer, "For once, yes, we had sex. But it was only once. She tried to get into me again but I refused. She had a dagger on her when I rejected her. When I told her not to, she calmed herself down. When Agnes was being attacked by the golem, I told her that it was stable between us. Don't know what else to tell ya, Detective."

Detective Jonah gave me a cold stare for a minute and finally sighed with her hand on her face shaking her head.

"Listen to me, Wake, and listen carefully. I had men go out their way whether a woman gets in his pants or not only to get their willy wet, some lost their jobs as their career was on the line. I like you for your skills and I don't want to see your potential go to waste because of a woman. Understand?"

I nodded in agreement on that.

"Good. I'll make this as a warning. The next time I get something like this, I'll have no choice but to relieve you of your duty. You better keep that in your mind, Wake. I was told multiple times that you are a perfect fit in the department. Now get going. You have things to do and so do I."

When the conversation ended, she was getting a call and she waved me to head out of the station and I did as I was told.

Just thinking about being accused by Lorelei really boils my blood but having to head to Lorelei's place only to warn her would worsen. But as I am on duty, I have a job to do as the perpetrator was still out there and who knows who is going to die next.

For now, I left the station and loaded myself in the car so I drive my way to the Cathedral to see if Lisanna has the time to talk. The drive didn't take long while aside the traffic in the afternoon, I arrived as I remembered the routes to the Cathedral.

I took a minute to look up at the Cathedral as remembering if Laura enjoys what she does while being raised under the White Rose Coven. Sure I don't know way too much of the witches and warlocks, but I'm learning as time goes by and the more I'm getting used to living here.

First Covens for witches and warlocks.

Second involves the fae folk belonging in Aristocracy.

Then the third being angel folk belonging in Sects.

But where does it leave the other folk? Where would devil, feline, wolf folk belong under? Do humans just live on their own or lease in government and civil lives while seeing different kinds of folk as regular people like humans like myself see?

Already I started to grow a headache just thinking too much.

Shaking my head to forget most of such and enters the Cathedral to see a couple of adults talking with Lisanna. A woman was crying while what seems to be her husband comforting her as he tries to explain.

I decided to have a seat in the back while Lisanna does what she needed to do as a Matriarch.

I continuously check on my watch to see that it has been now eleven in the afternoon. Planning to have some lunch after I get done with Lisanna. Nothing in mind aside what I need to question her aside how to piece my words together.

When the husband and wife are about to leave, I eyed at them only to see the husband noticed me and gestured towards me that he was in pain as much as his wife as she continues to sob her way out.

I don't blame them.

It was the same pain as me and my mother was when my father died.

Hell, it reminded me of how the funeral of my father was like. A flag being folded and we were handed as he fought righteously. A firing squad takes a few bullets in the air while the trumpet plays while my father's body was being lowered six feet under. Even my mother would not stop crying even when I brought her home and stayed by her side until she took a few deep breaths and laid herself to sleep.

I didn't leave her house until the next couple of days when she started to get used to my father not being around anymore and told me to head home and work on my career.

I took a deep breath just thinking about it all.

It wasn't long until Lisanna cleared her throat to get my attention.

I got myself together so I look more appropriate for her so we can have a conversation.

"Sorry if I got in the way of some sad tales," I apologized.

Lisanna waved her hand saying, "It's a life of being a Matriarch, Detective. You don't need to worry much about interrupting. Is there anything you need?"

I rubbed my hat in thinking how I place my words before asking. Until I got the words together and asked Lisanna about Diane Kresnik which she looked paled when remembering the name.

I had to make a quick note towards her to not push herself if she didn't need to.

But Lisanna had me to follow her so I can know a few things. She led me to classroom which was upstairs of the Cathedral ranging from classes for the children to the classrooms for the witches and warlocks trying to learn more on their magic. We made it to the one classroom that Agnes and her friends were attending.

I observed each of the people in the photo which they all looked happy.

Minus Diane Kresnik.

I asked why Diane was not in the photo as I remembered what Agnes pointed out the yearbook she had Diane in the photo and not on the yearbook Morgeth gave me.

All Lisanna did was take a deep breath and sat at the desk in front of the others and explained, "Diane was a prodigy. One of the most gifted of them all. For the record, everyone knows that not only light and dark magic users were the rarest of the bunch, but earth magic users were rare within the world within this Coven. Her and her brother were the only earth magic users in the class. Actually, the entire White Rose Coven. The other earth magic users I know of were in either the Red Rose Coven or in the Roseless Coven. Diane, however, was stronger than her brother was for being twins. She makes golems and use the concretes of the City in her bidding as long as it doesn't cause harm. However, since last summer, she did something which was unspeakable that her brother had to tell me ahead of time after the class entered their graduation year."

After taking all that in, I was learning more and more on Diane Kresnik. Even thinking about where she was if golems were roaming around in a killing spree.

Before thinking too much about the golems, I asked Lisanna about what happened on that summer.

Lisanna took a deep breath and, to my surprise, lit a cigarette which she apologized ahead of time.

She explained, "During that summer, at her family summer home, there was an earthquake. You rarely have those here in the City of Angels. This one, broke a lot of the mountain regions. Even the summer home was torn down. Everyone in class was worried. They checked on each other to see if everyone was alive. They even checked what little the crater looked. In the center… was Diane herself. Even Shad, her brother, wondered if she caused the earthquake.

"Now we, in the White Rose Coven, have plenty of rules of what not to do. One of them was to defy the laws of nature. Diane, had broke that as it was forbidden. Everyone talked to Diane about the earthquake as she explained that it was one of her golems who grew bigger. With every grain of dirt and sand she used to make a larger one, it broke the balance and the earthquake worsens. Diane even warned the rest of the class, her brother included, that it would be the worst idea to tattle or the ground would swallow. Which it took half a year for me to look into the incident and I talked with Diane myself.

"She told me that it was an accident as she wanted to pursue her magic further. When I continue to tell her that it was forbidden for the White Rose Coven to construct such. It leads to chaos in the balance which she didn't believe me or such. As further we argued, she started to get more enraged towards me rather than her class when her brother had to tell me what happened. It was more than four months before graduation, I expelled her from the class. It wasn't just my decision alone, it was also the decision of the Coven within."

After analysing and constructing what all this meant, I realized how much Diane nearly not only ruined her own life, I even guessed in front of Lisanna that it would ruin the reputation and teachings the White Rose Coven teaches the younger witches and warlocks within who are still learning.

Lisanna nodded that it was a correct reason as I guessed.

"But what happened to Diane after being expelled?" I asked as this was getting more com[plicated.

Lisanna shook her head saying, "No one knows. She disappeared off the face of the earth. I even asked Shad and his parents about Diane's whereabouts and she was nowhere. Saying that she might've ran away. I felt bad for expelling her but the White Rose Coven says as it goes. There is always a right and wrong regardless of which Coven you are born within."

As strict as these Coven's goes, I can't help but to agree with how a Matriarch like Lisanna details.

Nothing even to a human like myself can complain as it's all a witches and warlocks do their communities within their Covens.

Then I started to think about the conversation with Lisanna if Diane is on the suspect list. But the road in my head was blocked as I remembered what Detective Jonah told me as Diane is nowhere to be found.

Maybe Diane is undercovered within the crowd?

Who knows? This was getting a bit complicated as I would think Diane is the killer but also makes it null and void as there is no sighting aside golems being the murder perpetrators.

Already my head was feeling hurt which Lisanna tapped my head to not strain myself as being a human looking into cases with witches and warlocks was as complicated as the police department looks into different kinds of cases. Even as telling me that whoever can look into a different case as being the same folk can find the case better to solve then different kinds of folk looking into a case that isn't in the same species.

I don't complain as this was all still new and I'd been here at this time for nearly a week already.

For now, I guess I can go off on my own to think what to do next.

I've said my farewells to Lisanna in exchange that she tells me to be more careful as the news were showing that I'm taking more risks. I even told her that my fight with the golem yesterday was painful as hell that I bled too much from the glass the golem was half frozen by Agnes' fire magic.

Lisanna sighed knowing that Agnes is more hot headed than her mother as Agnes' father and Lisanna's son-in-law were good friends before he met the mother.

Great. More family history that I won't know much unless I ask Agnes herself.

That aside, I left the Cathedral and in my car in thinking where to eat next.

But it didn't take long until I got a call from Detective Jonah.

Now what do I get for an earful?

I answered the call which she asked what I am up to.

"Just about to head to where to eat for lunch after my conversation with the Matriarch of the White Rose Coven. What did I do this time?" I teased.

From her tone, Detective Jonah didn't like it when she told me that I was walking on thin ice already.

Joking aside, I asked what's the situation right now.

"Morgeth Solovin has been found murdered," the Detective cuts to the point.

My mind was now in a state of surprise.

"Seriously!?" I asked in a hard tone.

"I am DEAD serious, Wake. I am on my way right now. I need you over there stat so you can take a look at the body."  
"I'll be right there. Mind I tell you some details I learned from the conversation I had with Lisanna Josette after looking into the crime scene?"

"That'll be great news. Over lunch if you don't lose your stomach after seeing another dead body?" she teased me a question that time.

I immediately accepted the offer along with telling the Detective that I'm on my way there right now.

So we both hung up and I pulled the gear into high in the way the tattoo parlor to investigate another crime scene.

What the hell is going on is starting to get way out of hand as it already is.

**Case 20**

_Saturday, September 21st, 2024 Late Afternoon_

I took the route on the way to Morgeth's tattoo parlor after hearing the news from Detective Jonah. It was as I thought of all the crime scenes. A large crowd in the surrounding area, caution tapes keeping both the crowd and the police calming them down while a couple of others looking into the scene and a news reporter who looked familiar making a report of the crime scene.

I shook my head as thinking this wasn't the first time I have been dumped into the middle of all this.

But I digress.

I got out to meet up with Detective Jonah who was talking with the news reporter along with telling her that she needed to talk with me.

"So what's the situation?" I asked.

Detective Jonah placed a couple of her fingers on her head in thinking if she was getting a migraine, she answered, "Another bloody mess, Wake. Right this way."

I followed Detective Jonah through the open path away from the crowd so we meet up with a couple of other officers which one of them was from the meeting this morning and another who seems to be his partner.

They look pretty identical, if I make their features identical with one another besides their hair color.

The left officer who i remembered this morning met up and shook hands with me while the other one stepped in the look towards me.

Detective Jonah introduced me to the twin officers who are actual twin feline folk, Officer's Bruce and Maxie Cathlene. Whom they were wisecracking at each other even for being cousins to some familiar names I caught on.

That aside, I asked the twins a question of the crime scene and who saw the body.

It was Maxie who was answering the question. "I was on patrol when I got my brother's radio call to check on Morgeth Solovin. I was around the area so I came around and knocked on the door. No one answered which one of his employers came just in time to open shop. When I asked her about it after briefing her about the meeting Bruce was in, she unlocked the shop and I caught the scent of blood. When we got in, she freaked out and screamed at the top of her lungs. Multiple stab wounds and even some of those particles of sand which was discussed after I radioed my cousin about the situations."  
I asked Officer Maxie of the person who was opening the shop and he pointed at the directions of where another officer was interviewing a black haired young woman who has tattoos all over her neck and left arm. She even had a ring on her nose which I caught on seeing it as a thing for people today.

I asked if I could get some questions from her before I see the body which Detective Jonah approved that I have five minutes to speak with her before I have to get inside the tattoo parlor to check out Morgeth's body.

I approached both the black haired girl and the officer questioning her to let them know I needed to ask some questions.

The officer nodded and gave us both some privacy so I would talk with the employee.

The employer was named Annette Loustov who admitted herself being a human working under a warlock like Morgeth and been loyal to the tattoo parlor for four years straight. She asked about me and I introduced myself.

She sighed and said, "Another human. Surprisingly within the police force. Nothing against other folk but you rarely see humans even in workplaces like myself. Hope that didn't offend you, Detective?"

I waved my hand in a gesture and answered, "None taken. I'm still getting used to being around this world. It's a long story but that's a bit personal. Now I have less than five minutes right now before I have to check the body so you don't mind answering a few questions, ma'am?"

Anette nodded and tells me to go ahead with the questions.

I started off by asking her, "So how long have you known Morgeth Solovin?"

Anette answered, "I've known my boss for four years. I love my work which as you can see on my sleeve," showing the tattoo's off before while she continues on, "which I was hired as an intern on my graduating year in college. When I graduated, I would've been in other places, but I declined and continued working here. I love my job and my boss."

"Any suspicious behavior for the past few days?"

"Aside Morgeth looking in all directions if that's what you would call it that? When I asked, he answered to me that it was his own business. Being human had me shrugging off all that is a witches or warlocks business. I pressured him a couple of times until he told me to take a couple days off."  
Interesting as this goes on.

"So you return to work today as scheduled?" I guessed and she nodded her head. "Moving on. Do the other employees know about what has been going on lately with Morgeth? Same goes for the customers?"

"They even asked Mr. Morgeth about his problem as well. Tiana, a fae folk, asked him once but has been ignored. One day, she tried to be seductive but was fired off the bat. I still speak to her as we're like best friends. Lawrence, another human, asked once and shrugged off like I half had done. I don't blame him as he has problems of his own. One of our regulars, a wolf folk young man, asked when he noticed signs and I answered him that something was eating him. He had a photo of what seems to be his old school friends which I peeked at least far back when he was in his office."  
A photograph which seems to be his classmates and the other victims of the series of murders that occured.

"Where is Morgeth's office?"

"In the back of the parlor. He stays in there for the usual. Taxes, applications, you get the idea, Detective."

That, I know the gist.

I looked at my watch and noticed that my five minutes are almost up. I told Anette that I needed to go and check the body and told her that everything will be okay and get plenty of rest.

In return, she agreed while having to apply for a new job in a different tattoo parlor so she could feel like her usual self after Morgeth's death.

I met up with Detective Jonah and asked me if I had trouble questioning Anette but I shook my head saying that everything was fine and dandy.

We entered and I took notice that Morgeth's body was as still as death and on one of the chairs they use to put tattoos on their customers.

Detective Jonah noticed and sighed as she was needed to be outside again to deal with the news and ordered me to take a look into Morgeth's body.

I nodded in agreement while giving her a head's up that I will need to take a look into his office in order to gather some clues. She allowed it but told me to not take anything from the crime scene.

That aside and Detective Jonah made her way outside, time I do some business with the body.

Beforehand while putting on some gloves, I took a closer look at Morgeth's face that looked like he was shocked and spotted some of the sand particles around the neck area. Slowly taking some of the particles from his beard which there was also some of it in the hair, these were clean and not bloodied. There were some that were bloodied, however. As I expected, there were stab wounds. Two on the chest area. I moved the body easy from the seat to see that it was clean. My best guess is that he was stabbed while being forced to take a seat.

Looking over each of the other body, his arms and legs looked clean besides the blood trailing from the chest down his legs. Even some more sand particles were trailing with the blood. But here's the odd thing that I just noticed.

This was as if he was forced on the seat.

Some wrinkles on his abdomen of his shirt were not from coming out of the laundry. It was as if her was forced to be seated by either a foot or a hand. I took a closer look while slowly trailing the wrinkling being a closed fist.

Being punched in the stomach as if indicating that he fought the perpetrator.

Understandable that he was as much as a fighter as Agnes was herself.

All and all, he fought but died in battle.

He was as a Celtic warrior as I can see him as.

With the body being checked, I followed the words Anette told me and I made my way to Morgeth's office.

The office here wasn't too private as it feels when their was no lock. Or rather, it was opened beforehand. I looked around to see some tax papers, a computer, a couple application forms as I took a look and lastly, a photograph. But this photograph looks different. Looks like the same photograph from Agnes' yearbook but with someone's face being holed.

Diane Kresnik's face was missing from the photograph.

This concerned me a lot as I took it as it may be a clue which I need to let Detective Jonah know.

I continued to look around the office to see a window being cracked. There were glass pieces on the floor which I stepped on. A better fact that the perpetrator broke into this place with a new golem and surprised Morgeth here. Hence how the office chair looked out of place. Door was opened already as he came in through the front door. The perp broke through to make it look less suspicious of not breaking in through the front door.

I have to give the perp half credit that he/she would use the golem to break the window and not the perp which the master was assisted inside the office.

Finally, I had to approach the window and only found that it was as I would expect. Being punched through the outside and the perp enters in. Either the perp waited for Morgeth to arrive and confront each other or he was spooked that he/she and the golem broke through and confronted him.

As I would put together, seems to me that the perp has nearly been doing these kinds of things with the previous victims.

I noticed something on the floor under the desk which I missed and picked it up. Looked like a dagger. The same dagger that looked exactly like the ones from the jewelry shop Lorelei is running. No blood on it, but seems to me that it was used and was flung off by Morgeth.

My suspicion was starting to rise.

Until I was interrupted by Detective Jonah who asked me if I found something out of place. I debriefed her about all that I found from Morgeth's body to what I found in the office here. Even pointed out about the photo with Diane's face missing and the clean dagger I found under the desk.

Detective Jonah was rubbing her chin while calculating my sentence word by word which she asked if I take the dagger and I did as I was told. In the meantime, I was told to keep the photograph as I will need to ask Agnes about this when I get home.

That aside, she asked if I was hungry and we agreed to have a late lunch as it was her treat when the time was pretty late in the afternoon.

As me and Detective Jonah were breaking through the crowd of people and other reporters asking multiple questions but she had her face covered to avoid more controversies as she got into her car. I did the same only to follow her to where she insisted to have a late lunch.

We arrived at a diner which looks pretty old and as we walked in, a middle aged man looked happy to see the Detective herself walking in. Even teased her that I was her new boyfriend when she greeted back. I caught a blush on her which that took me by surprise. We took a seat while she called out for her usual and the middle aged man who seems to be the owner called out for what may be his wife about Detective Jonah.

When I asked her about what that was about, Detective Jonah confessed that she was a divorcee. That she used to be married which it was no wonder she had no wedding ring on and even took note that she may be a mother or whatnot.

I decided to hold off until she decided to talk a little more about herself.

Like she confessed that she lived in the boonies as she preferred when living around the area outside of the City of Angels before she signed up for training to be a police officer and graduated. Even working harder until she took the detective position in the department. As well as having to be here with her father who was an old friend of the owner of the diner, the middle aged man who greeted the Detective in a surprising manner.

Didn't take long until a middle aged woman, who may be the owner's wife bringing in a cup of coffee for the both of us and asked how Detective Jonah was including a Mary Beth which I have to wonder if that was either the Detective's daughter or sister or whatever Mary Beth is to her. All Detective Jonah answered is that everything is okay and she continues to work as hard as she did.

What the owner's wife tells Detective Jonah is to not work too hard as her pappy worked hard in his youth before he passed away.

I noticed a slight tear forming in the Detective's eye to indicate that she missed her "pappy" when the owner's wife mentioned such.

The middle aged woman took off so she would work on the food. But asked me if I needed something to eat which I pointed at the first thing I can spot on the menu and she winked at me saying, "Coming right up".

After some quiet time, we were silent. I wanted to ask Detective Jonah a lot but I didn't want to pry into her family life as this case was already getting tight everyday.

Even as I speak, the Detective started off saying that the owners were named Cayde and Mariam LoCaine who were friends with her father whom the middle aged women mentioned earlier. When I asked about Mary Beth, even when I told her in advance not to rush the answer, turned out to be her daughter.

Kinda blew my mind as she did look like a mother but not really at the same time.

Detective Jonah sure has a lot of secrets even I don't know of.

Didn't take long until the warlock officer, Paul DeJericho, came in and asked if he was interrupting anything. Detective Jonah shook her head and insisted if he was hungry and he could only have some coffee as he needed to talk with her about what he was looking for.

Paul DeJericho noticed me and held a hand to shake mines as he introduced himself.

I did the same in return.

When Officer Paul took a seat, Detective Jonah asked what he has on him after taking an early leave to look into any earth magic using witches and warlocks in the area..

He replied that all he found that there were only a few in the area.

The names were Shad Kresnik, Diane Kresnik, Calus Sera and Malik Loveless whom Officer Paul talked with Calus Sera and Malik Loveless already and got nothing going on involving the murder cases. Even been threatened by Malik Loveless as the officer gave me a heads up that he was the head of an out of state mafia for magic users of the Black Rose Coven rejects.

I wanted to ask but knowing that Malik Loveless was out of state who was here for business as I would make a second guess, I declined to know more about him.

The only name that were not included was Lorelei Burnette as she told me that she is an earth magic user.

Now the suspicion was up the ante as I asked him why Lorelei was not mentioned in the list of names Officer Paul mentioned.

He rubbed his five o'clock shadow thinking that she might've been out of state as well and not registered her name in the City of Angels. Even as it is one of the requirements to both own a business and living here if she were to apply for a job.

I immediately suggested having to look into Lorelei immediately but Detective Jonah declined the offer in a split second as this was already going into hot water for me as I was threatened already which could cost me my position.

Damn. That's something I don't like hearing.

All I would have to do is wait until I hear what Detective Jonah gives me the green light.

That aside, mine and the Detective's food was ready and placed in front of us my Mariam. What mines was a standard burger with fries on the side. Looks good. What Detective Jonah had was also a burger but double stacked and fries on the side. Surprises me as she eats that much, but never tease a woman of her size like my mother would drill into my head multiple times in my youth.

We quietly ate and only discussed about how this case was going at this point but it'll be on steady until Detective Jonah would check up on Lorelei. In the meantime, I will be sent home after all the investigations I had gone through all day today. For Officer Paul, he volunteered to look into Lorelei a little more and give some reports to Detective Jonah before he finished up his cup of coffee.

I shouted out to Officer Paul which I asked him, "If ya don't mind, which I'm sure you keep it to yourself, but how do you tell whose element they possess easily?"

Paul gave me a smirk and held out a hand to summon a ball of fire. Showing me that he uses fire.

"That, Detective Edgar, is something easy for us witches and warlocks just by looking in their mana," he answered. "It's hard for you humans to look inside of us even in the naked eye. Unless they learn to use some magic. So if you want to know more, I suggest some training. But bear in mind, it is not easy to humans as it is challenging to us magical folk. And I know, you are still getting used to this world and there is always plenty of world out there then being here in the City of Angels."

Understandable words he answers before he left the diner. Even leaving a five on the table to cover the tab.

Looking up, this new kind of world really is a mystery on its own whether it be out of the City of Angels or outside of it. Maybe I would learn plenty more if I expand my reaches more and more.

When I got done eating, I left half of the pay on the table so to help Detective Jonah but she insisted that it was all on her. I gave up already knowing that she was tough as nails.

I told her to take care of herself and watch out if the perp would be following and she returned the same words.

As to what to do, as I exited out, I was getting a call. As I checked, it surprised me that an unknown caller was calling for me.

I can make a good guess who that would be.

I answered and it was not Lorelei, thankfully, but a male voice.

He said to me from the other line, "The boss would like to see you. Noctvis, if you remember his name?"

One of Dimitri Noctvis' lackeys if I assume.

"What does he want at the moment?" I asked.

"It's not a messenger call, it's an order. You are to meet up with the boss immediately. You want your information, you meet him as he demands. Understood?"

Mafia goons in this world sure don't play around then other mafia gangs I deal with in my world.

I had no choice but to agree to it and he gave me the address. Even demanding that I delete this conversation after I'm done with this call.

I know I get my hands dirty with this Underground, but anything for information regardless of places is what I do for a case to be completed.

**Case 21**

_Saturday, September 21st, 2024 Sundown_

I followed through this GPS app on the phone which I started to get used to since I need to know this whole City a bit more and more. Even as where I'm going, it's private property as I can tell from the voice on one of Noctvis' lackeys. And this seems to be the place when I pulled up to the property.

I looked around and noticed that this is a deserted place. No neighbors whatsoever. Seems Dimitri loves to keep his privacy to himself.

Whether he is on par with the Underground which I'm sure the police are aware of or that he is a devil folk himself is beyond me.

I walked up to a gate and looked over that it was a kind of gothic architecture that you see on TV. Hell, I'd been to places like this, but this one is much more different even being owned by a devil folk like Dimitri.

There was a monitor that I took notice and it just turned on. There was a scruffed face which he had a long beard and his eyes were fire red.

"Password?" asked the man on the monitor.

I recognized the voice as this was the man from the phone call recently.

"None," I answered. "I'm the guy who ya called to meet here to see Dimitri Noctvis."

It took the scruffed man a while to turn his left and having a conversation. It was quiet but I can tell that he was speaking with Dimitri himself as if expecting me or someone else.

A businessman at his finest.

Or rather a businessfiend?

"Name and business?" asked the scruffed man again.

"Edgar Alan Wake and I'm here to get whatever information that Dimitri may have gotten on him for me," I answered quickly knowing that we both have better things to do.

It took the scruffed man some time and even heard Dimitri to order the man to bring me in. Which the monitor was turned off and seems that the man opened the gates for me to come in.

I entered through the gates and was introduced to a couple of women in maid outfits. Rather the pretty attractive looking ones as I can tell by mini skirts and frills in every end of the outfit. Both of them were devil folk as their tails were showing. They bowed and led me to a double door that looks larger than what the gates outside looked like.

Once the door was opened, I was greeted with what seems to be a devil's paradise with women nearly naked lying around and some suitors being pleased with food, drinks and even some cigars which I have no clue where they came from. Most of the suitors are devil folk and a few humans. The women were mostly devil folk as even they giggled like tempting imps and their tails wagged playfully.

Ignoring them all, I approached through the atmosphere of seduction and was greeted by the scruffed man again in person who, to no surprise from my expectations, was also a devil folk.

He waved at me to follow him all the way to the center where a large portrait which looks like Dimitri but in a different outfit.

A relative, perhaps?

Speaking of Dimitri, I saw him on a large sofa which had two women by his side topless. One angel folk and the other devil folk who were rubbing his open chest as there was some fat like I imagine him being a suave but lazy gangster with a paranoia issue.

When the scruffed man had to let Dimitri know of my presence, Dimitri ordered one of his top guard, calling him Roland, to stand guard at his original position.

Dimitri gave me a smile and insisted me to have a seat.

"Have a seat, Detective Wake," says the devil folk himself. While having one of the ladies to sit next to me for "company" he offered a lot knowing how hard working I'd been all over.

The blond haired angel folk next to me laid herself next to me only to comfort me. Least it doesn't bother me much as I refused both Dimitri's alcohol and his cigars as I do plan to drive home once I'm done here.

"So what do ya have to offer me, Dimitri?" I went straight to the point.

"In a hurry, aren't we? Why not relax a bit after a long days work?"

"Unfortunately, I never rest until I get things done. I'm more than what other human suitors ya have here do what they want. Besides, I feel like I'm close to what the case has been. And I know what you're thinking, 'Why would I be here if I'm close to the truth'? However, seems there was some wild goose chase as who I am thinking is looking to escape. Any bright ideas on what seems to be a better suite? Maybe one of your maids or bodyguards on an errand sees something out of the ordinary when it comes to witches and warlocks being killed off one by one?"

Dimitri nodded his head. I can tell that he is understanding the point I am giving out in a bit of detail.

"Actually, I had a call from one of my girls who was out on an errand. I believe that the one witch girl. The one with a baby of her own, had an unexpected visitor who looked familiar to one another. My girl didn't get a good look, but all I can say is that the one wearing all black had a dagger. I wanna say… made by a grain of sand."  
Made by a grain of sand, Dimitri says.

Like daggers made of glass?

"But glass can't be made by sand alone, can't it?" I pointed out as I learned from Agnes' class of how magic really works. "Wouldn't the perp use fire of her own to manifest the glass dagger on her own?"

Dimitri rubbed his chin in thinking. Getting to what I was mentioning for a bit.

That was when he called for the girl who he got information from. The girl was a human woman with black hair and not wearing anything. They both were talking in whispers and she had to detail what she saw easily. Didn't take long until Dimitri waved a gesture to shoo her away and she did as obeyed.

When that was out of the way, Dimitri cleared his throat for my attention and said, "As she says to me, yes, this perp you speak of did hold a dagger made of glass. But here's the kicker, that dagger made of glass was blazed as well as if she used a kind of spell stone or whatever witches and warlocks use to add an extra element. I'm sure from what you're told, they left that out. You know how they even make potions and whatnot? Those stones are used even. But that aside, seems that she used a spell stone which made some fire to make the sand spiraling into that specific glass dagger. And beforehand, one of my girls here even saw that your perp cleaned up the fragments so they wouldn't leave behind evidence. A smart one, that black clothing individual was wearing."  
All black clothing, he describes? There had to be more than just a person wearing all black to fit out of the crowd.

"Ya don't mind me talking to that girl again? But in private," I added.

Dimitri could only shrug and have the girl next to me to lead me into a private room in the far back which had some other room with a curtain in the back I can tell what they are for. Even hearing some moaning in a couple of them makes it easier to identify.

The angel folk told me to wait inside until she fetches the girl Dimitri talked to a minute ago.

I waited patiently until the curtain opened and the same balck haired woman who still has nothing on her to cover entered.

She sat next to me and said, "I was told you want to talk to me, Detective?" In addition, rubbing her hand on my leg near my crotch.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered while grabbing her hand to not do so as I'm on business mode at the moment. "So the perpetrator I'm after was wearing all black as you saw, correct?" She nodded to answer. "What else seems out of the ordinary when she was cleaning up fragments of stone to not leave behind evidence before she killed Caroline Lumiere?"

The woman blushed when she noticed that I was touching her gently. I've let go to see if that eased her. She took a deep breath as a sign of relief.

"Now that I think of it, that the perpetrator was a woman as her figure looked as I looked through the crack of the door of a customer I was doing business with. A strand of blond hair spilled out which even proves that it was a woman. Her eyes were covered so it's hard to get a good look. When that one mother opened the door, she removed the sunglasses which spooked the mother. Poor lady, be it human or a different kind of folk."

So as I can gather, the perpetrator I'm looking for is a female, has blond hair and nothing else too special as I can gather from this woman.

"You sure nothing else you have in mind?" I double checked.

The black haired woman shook her head admitting that she has nothing else to share with me.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know on all this. I'll take this in mind the next time I handle whatever case I getting close to."  
As I was about to leave, the black haired woman grabbed my wrist to have me stop and gave me a don't go look.

I sighed knowing that women get this desperate for attention whether I have what I needed or not.

"Look, I will find the bitch who did it, but I don't mind handling anything that gets in my way. I die hard."

"No, it's not that, Detective," the black haired woman tells me. "You don't find me attractive like this even for what you are looking for? I'm practically naked throughout the whole day, for Christ's sake."

That was when I sighed again knowing where she was getting at. Even I planted my face on the wall next to me on what this woman was getting at.

"Look, I love all women, if you're wondering, but I don't have the time to sleep with every one of them. Least I was offered by a few of them back when I was in my own time and when I got here in this world."  
"Then would a blow job be satisfying enough for you?"

Sighing again, I guess for her being a little desperate to give pleasure as this was her business, I gave in and said she'd go ahead.

With that smile, she offered me to sit and she went ahead to unzip me. Giving an amazed look even to comment that I was bigger and fresh looking then the other customers she had to deal with. She started off by stroking me with her hand all around up and down which had me moaning a tiny bit. Didn't take long until she had me in her mouth and have her tongue lick around me while stroking me more and more. It didn't take long until about a couple of minutes and I came inside of her mouth which she didn't let go until I emptied a load out. When that was done, she lifted her head and swallowed. FInishing with licking her lips in satisfaction.

A women trying to please like this one is always plenty to know regardless of what business goes on.

She got up to her feet and introduced herself as Cassandra and tells me to come back if I needed something to be pleased whether it'd be only for a blow job or going all out. She went out of the room after introductions before I had to say something.

I shrugged it off while zipping myself back up knowing that my time here was done.

On the way out, Dimitri called out for me and I approached.

"Know that what you get isn't always for free," he pointed out. "You'll owe me one one of these days when I call for ya. Hopefully you understand the business I run here that even a couple of cops within the City of Angels agree on as well."  
The old you scratch my back, I scratch your back schtick, eh?

That's simple enough that I only said, "Whatever ya say so, DImitri. I ain't no ordinary human as I handled worse. I even bargained with a couple of mafia groups in the past myself."  
DImitri chuckled knowing that I may have humored him on such.

"I like you, Detective. By your leave. Hope we do business again one of these days."

I'm sure he looks forward to these more than what I do.

That aside, I was being led back outside by the maids from before and I made my way outside of the manor as I can see it as Dimitri's little hideout.

Before I planned to leave, I decided to take a look on what the City of Angels looked like as I know the sun was setting. Lights were coming on and the rays of the sun when it sets was looking gorgeous.

This place sure is beautiful even with some nasty things lurking in the shadows. But that doesn't stop me as I am getting more used to this place when I was transported here.

And as this case is close to coming to a close, I look forward to what the City hold once the mess is all cleaned up.

**Case 22**

_Saturday, September 21st, 2024 Nighttime_

I made it home at Helen's place which I was greeted by Joachim who also got home at the same time. We discussed a bit especially that he was coming home from the gym. It made me curious which I asked that even warlocks would do some work outs.

He answered that even witches would work themselves off to get a good figure.

I can tell on how even Agnes tries her hardest to look good even when I only peeked her naked by accident.

I was even teased that me and Agnes would be a thing as Helen was gossiping with Joachim. I tried my hardest to make sure that we are just friends so far but not too close.

That out of the way when all Joachim did was shrugging it off, we were greeted as Helen hugged Joachim hard that he jumped a bit and they went their way while having a conversation to themselves.

I spotted Agnes who was only sitting down drinking some water and having the TV on.

The TV was showing a comedy with a wolf folk trying to be funny which she chuckled a bit.

What would I say to Agnes when I show her the picture with Diane's face being torn off the photo? I don't know if she will be okay when I tell her that Morgeth was dead this morning.

It didn't take long until she spotted me and got to her feet.

She was just wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a kind of bacd logo up front.

"Welcome home, Eddy," Agnes said to me while trying her hardest not to break a tear as I can spot. "Hope your time out of work wasn't too hard?"

I shook my head as telling her that nothing went wrong.

I hung my hat and went to the tiny kitchen to pour myself a shot of whiskey.

"So, Eddy, anything new ya found yet? I heard another murder had happened today."  
I froze where I stood.

I don't know what to say to her since Morgeth was the body we found this morning. Agnes is losing friends left and right. Here I am promising her that I will find the bitch, which thankfully I learned from Cassandra, and see her locked behind bars or whatever kind of prison witches and warlocks are sent to for their crimes.

I went ahead and drank the whole shot of whiskey in front of me to sober up what I went through today.

"Ya know, you are off tomorrow, right? Any chance ya want to go out somewhere?" Agnes asked.

"I don't know if I would like to go out on some pleasantries on a day off," I admitted it when I started to pour myself another shot glass.

"I mean, I don't want to see ya stress yourself out too much and one day dying on the sidewalk. Eddy, take an easy day until ya come in again the day after. Look at yourself."  
I looked towards the mirror which looks cracked when Agnes told me that last sentence. Thinking that, yeah, I am pushing myself too hard. But I cannot stop but wanting to find the perpetrator and but the bitch behind bars.

But I digress.

I rubbed my hair while taking a deep breath and said that I'm gonna take an early shower so I get some of the sweat off me.

Agnes grabbed my wrist when I was walking past her.

"Ya smell like ya came from a club, Eddy," she spotted on. "Where did you go for information?"

"Well, if ya really want to know," I started off when I faced in front of her. "I went to see Dimitri Noctvis for some information her gathered."  
"Wait wait wait… THE Dimitri Noctvis?" she asked to check on the name I mentioned.

I nodded so she knows who I was talking about.

"Oh no. No no no no. Hell no, Eddy. You cannot be serious on who you are seeing that same devil, Dimitri Noctvis, right?"

"Why? Ya know him?"

"So I know him? EVERYONE knows that psycho son of a bitch. He is a backstabber. He is a womanizer. Hell, I heard that a couple of your cop buddies are friends with him which even their superior fired them. Anything that crosses Noctvis' path, they get sued and screwed that they end up in the gutter. Do you want to put yourself in that gutter, Eddy!? I suggest cutting ties with him."

"And miss my chance to get whatever information I needed for this case!?" I yelled out loud. "I do whatever it takes to get information and whatever it takes to solve a case. Even if it kills me."

Agnes wasn't saying anything else which I realized that I had my hands on her arms.

I backed away from Agnes knowing that I might've hurt her. Hell, seems best I leave her alone for the rest of the night.

"I'll take the couch tonight so you don't have to worry if I hurt ya," I said before I left her alone in the room.

"You're not hurting me, Eddy," she tells me. "Hell, if you were gonna hurt me, I'd burn ya to a cinder like I woulda done when we first met. You just need to worry about yourself more and not get hurt. For Goddess' sake, you'll get killed one of these days. You're only human, afterall."  
I had nothing else to say as I took a few seconds to absorb all that Agnes tells me until I made it to the bathroom and took a long shower.

All I can do is think about what I needed to do in order to approach. I could check up on Detective Jonah if she found anything from Lorelei with that dagger I found at the tattoo parlor. Or at least go out of my way to Lorelei to get some answers. Knowing that she was another earth magic user like Officer Paul mentioned on the names he gave to me and Detective Jonah even if that would cost me my part in the case.

What the fuck am I to do here, Dad?

Drying myself, I realized that the whiskey here wouldn't work so far. So I slipped away from Agnes' attention as I got in my car and drove myself to Eric's bar so I can think about it more while having stronger whiskey.

When I entered, a couple of eyes noticed me in caution but left me alone as we all know that Eric will be watching and his bouncers would break up any fight that is going on here.

I went to the bar and sat on one of the stolls and Eric approached.

"Seems no rest for the wicked even if they be good hearted, eh, Edgar?" Eric says as he leaned with elbow on the counter.

I ordered a shot of his strongest whiskey while I laid out a card that I was offered and he was already on the way after shrugging it off.

While waiting, I can only hear some of the good music going on and took my eye on whoever was on stage singing. There was a human male playing the piano while the woman who was wearing a skimpy red dress showing so much skin that you can barely see her bare breasts and a peek of her underwear while having her hair all stringy like some classic jazz lady and her lips were bright crimson. Eye shadow was covering both eyes top and bottom. I took a peek at her tail to see that she was a devil folk. But something else that caught my eye was she had a bit of feathers. An angel folk as well?

Since when do those kinds of folk exist in this world?

That aside, her voice was beautiful. I don't know if she works here, but as far as I see the crowd, I see that everyone was whistling and whoo at her for having a lovely voice to sing with.

Even so far a couple of bouncers who are orc folk were in front of the stage so no one gets any funny ideas while the singing commences.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

But not too long until Eric spun my head around while he placed my drink in front of me.

"Don't ya got something else going on besides ogling on my girls, Detective?" Eric mentioned.

Already I took a shot on the whiskey I ordered and sighed heavily while savoring the taste of this whiskey. It was like the best that I'd ever tasted.

"Too much on my plate so far, Eric," I confessed. "So far as this case goes, it feels more people are dying. Sucks that I am trying my damndest and seems that I'm keeping my promise too hard."  
"Listen. Everyone dies and gets reborn and lives again or whatever the hell the Powers that Be does with his free time. What you do is always your hard work. Want some advice? The advice is that ya don't push yourself too hard, human or not. May end up killing ya in dangerous situations."  
I sighed just having to hear that.

Wasn't long until I noticed a familiar blond sitting on the stoll ordering a martini from Eric which he went ahead after taking a five from her.

Why the hell would Lorelei be here having a cold drink?

What surprises me more is that she leaves herself open with a pair or short shorts and I saw the same scar on her lower back which she confesses that she had a tattoo beforehand.

I know I'm gonna end up breaking regulations with Detective Jonah but I might need to know just a little bit of such.

Besides, I live through too much danger.

I called for Eric to get another martini while I ordered another shot of whiskey and have it all on my tab.

It surprised Lorelei a little bit but she smiled knowing that I was ordering some drinks.

"I didn't expect you here, Detective," she says when she flashes a bright smile towards me. "What brings you here?"

"That's actually my line," I made the comeback line. "What does a lady like yourself come here at this time of night?"

"Oh, y'know, work, while that Detective Jonah woman came to my shop having to interrogate me when she showed me one of my works of art."  
Now one thing I need to be certain so she doesn't throw her guard up was the information that Cassandra told me not too long ago. Might have to pry Lorelei a little bit before I could get something more interesting out of her.

"So I heard rumors of these spell stones which I never knew existed which witches and warlocks use to help their research or whatever they need to do easier," I started off.

Suddenly, Lorelei sighed and looked towards me, "NOW you interrogate me, too? Goddess, why the sudden BS that every police officer is asking me multiple questions. Can't I be at peace for just once?"

I saw her take a gulp of the martini she got from Eric.

Maybe getting her more and more drunk be enough to get her to confess. So I asked Eric to bring some more coming and bring more of them under my tab.

"Not really anything police related," I lied. "Just something I need to know more on your kind, Lorelei. I'm sure you'd understand where I'm getting at, right?"

It took Lorelei to think about it before I can string her into my fibbing and finally calmed herself down.

"Well, if you really want to know more about such and such, I guess it doesn't hurt to do so, Edgar," she finally answers. "So spell stones are rare to come by since not every witch or warlock can use different elements aside the one they can touch within the mana. Think of spell stones as a kind of cheat code for my kind. Not too seriously, before you ask. They break whenever a spell stone was used. Plus those things are expensive. You can even say that humans would manage to use one or two."

I double checked on such and she agrees on such.

Time continues to pass as it goes on and on until Lorelei was getting more and more tipsy after five martinis. I only took another couple of whiskey shots so I don't get myself too drunk until Eric told me the time which I checked it being eight at night.

How the hell did I take up so much time when it comes to just having a conversation while having some alcohol until Lorelei started to feel like she was in the sky and a couple of guys started to hit on her. But most of the time she started to cling to me like it was a while ago.

Having no choice, I offered to drive her back to the jewelry shop so she can sleep for another day. But she insisted to come to my place for some playtime.

I can already hit myself in the head knowing that I made her go into that route again.

No choice, I said that it was okay and I led her to my car and drove us to Helen's place and funny, Agnes wasn't here even when I asked Helen where she was at while introducing her and her boyfriend Lorelei who was acting dropey as Joachim pointed out and I confessed that she had too many drinks.

Helen was the one who sighed and said that Agnes would be like that if she drank too many drinks.

But thankfully I can't compare Agnes and Lorelei altogether as they are two different witches.

So I led Lorelei to the spare bedroom which I had to make a call with Agnes and see if she was okay.

She answered a little quick and she was confused why I would call her.

I only told her that I just needed to check up on her. Agnes replied that she will be staying at Boyd's clinic since she was having a drinking party with him along the way. I only told her to be careful which she replied that he wouldn't touch her since he has one of those angel folk nurses that he always humps as Agnes would say.

Before hanging up, Agnes had to ask me why I be home late and I confessed that I had Lorelei with me and we would be sleeping back at Helen's place again.

Already Agnes hung up on the phone.

To be honest, I can't blame her.

Rather than having to slap myself in the face like Agnes would do so for me, I returned to the spare bedroom and see that Lorelei was already naked while she was rubbing herself calling for my name.

I was ready to leave but was pushed back by some force in front of me until I was thrown on the bed on top of Lorelei. I can tell that it was some of her magic doing work as I peeked that some sand pushed my body away from the door.

Before I tried to say anything, Lorelei already had her lips puckered up to mines and she locked both of our lips to each other while struggling to take my gloves off and caress my back to my butt so she leads me inside of her. Knowing that it was inevitable, I proceeded to give it all to her which we were both enjoying each other. Lorelei was enjoying herself more then I would since she called for my name thinking that it was fate or whatever as she still enjoys me in bed. Even multiple times we came at the same time and she enjoyed every bit of me loading inside of her not only once, but a few more times when she was on all fours once and again on top of me while leading my hands on her breasts. Now this does feel good but as feeling that Lorelei was manipulating with her body, a drunk witch is no one who would compete against.

One last orgasm later, she pressed her lips and said, "I love you."  
That I would ignore, but I digress.

It was better off having to sleep the night away.

_Sunday, September 22nd, 2024 Dawn_

Waking up feeling like I was hungover, I washed my face and looked at myself in the mirror only to say, "What the hell had ya done, Edgar Alan Wake?"

After cleaning myself up, I see Lorelei making a friendly conversation with Helen which I can see that Lorelei was in a long enough shirt that least covers up her naked butt which I eyed and smirked my way on where I was looking.

Helen noticed and needed to talk to me in private.

"Listen, I know you and her are already having some good get together or whatever, but I hope not too attached when it's gonna come between Agnes and Lorelei," Helen tells me.

I had to straighten it out and said, "There really is nothing between me and Lorelei, for God's sake. She is just too damn strong at being seductive like a sex machine. I don't know much about her life but I cannot trust her." I took a peek towards Lorelei if she would eavesdrop but she smiled and waved towards me. I had to do the same in return. "She's a suspect to me and even with the rest of the police not suspecting her, I can't keep my eyes off her."  
"Well, get your mind out of the gutter, cause guess who's coming home in the morning?"

I have one guess who that's until the door opened and in came Agnes. She called out for Helen and me that she was home and stopped and dropped her purse to see who it was in the apartment.

"Who the hell let this chick here!?" Agnes yelled in question.

Helen tapped me on the back so I'd have to step forward.

Agnes only waved a finger for me to meet her outside.

I know where this was going but I have no choice but to face the fire. So we both went outside while Agnes slammed the door.

"Look here, Eddy, I don't know what is going on between you and her, but she cannot stay here," Agnes pointed out.

I replied calmly, "Look, I know why you are upset even from last night, but trust me, there is NOTHING between me and Lorelei."  
"Really!? I bet she felt good in bed, you asshole!"  
"No no no, Agnes. You got it all wrong. She CAME to me. She was just a powerful seductive machine and I had to go ahead as fighting a drunk witch would be a bad idea, don't ya think?"

Agnes took a minute to calm herself down when she heard my last sentence. She sighed and gave me a slight punch to the chest and said, "Sometimes, Eddy, I don't get you. I mean, the reason being you're human. I had bad dates with humans and my friends did too, but I would think you are different. Don't know if I trust you or not."  
"Agnes, listen to me, you can trust me," I said when I place my arms around her tiny body. "I promised to find the bitch who killed your friends, didn't I? I don't let go of my promises. You don't have to trust me as much as the last police officer who would shoot me down, but I don't go back on my word."  
Suddenly, I could feel Agnes sobbing herself off when she had her face pressed against my chest.

This is one of those moments when a friend of mines would feel broken. Reminds me of when it came to Fiona and a couple of other women I dated. Heartbroken. Lost. Hell, life is never fair. Even my mother acted like this a couple of times when my father was gone.

Out of nowhere, I heard someone's throat cleared and I noticed that it was Detective Jonah who was looking clueless standing there.

"Did I come at the wrong time, Wake?" she asked.

It took Agnes a while to realize who was there and wiped the tears away and stepped away from me and said that she needed to get showered and changed for her work today.

As it was just me and Detective Jonah out here, I faced in front of her and asked, "Sorry you had to see that, Detective. What brings you here? I am off if I remember correctly."

Detective Jonah crossed her arms and answered, "Today is also my day off but I came by to check if you and Ms. Corvus are holding up okay."

"Well… Complicated as it looked, Detective."  
"I see," she says with a brow raised in suspicion. "Listen, Wake. I visited Lorelei Burnette last night with the dagger and here's what she told me. She could not stop talking about you as if changing the subject. Are you sure you are not seeing each other?"

"As much as I know that is prohibited, but… Funny I ran into her last night while out drinking. It was a shitty day yesterday, before you ask as its been me going all around town here and there for some clues. I got her a bit drunk enough to get some clues and saying about spell stones. I think she is still an alibi."

Detective Jonah sighed heavily and asked if I was serious.

"I'm dead serious. I get some information even from Dimitri Noctvis and got…"  
"Wait wait wait a second. Dimitri Noctvis!?"

I confessed and told her all about the information I got from him.

"Best advice, NEVER trust Dimitri Noctvis, Wake," Detective Jonah warns me. "Dimitri Noctvis is the scum of the earth even to claw his way into some nasty business. The City of Angels Police Department even got sued twice when a couple of my men tried to arrest him. He is notable information but you just don't trust that devil folk mob boss."

"And I understand that," I admitted. "I've dealt and bargained with most scum of the earth to get what I wanted. It's my job."  
"OUR job, Wake. You can't just go off on your own once in a while. That makes me lose some trust from you, Wake. I was told that you are a valuable asset to the department, even call you a partner for me. Don't stray too far from the path, Edgar Alan Wake, or it may end up killing you."

Scratching my hair in frustration, I know for a second I'll already be dead one of these days until the case is completed. Even told her all that.

"Is Lorelei Burnette here at the moment?" Detective Jonah asked.

I nodded that she was here.

"You stay out here, Wake, I have a couple more questions to ask here from your little story you got from Dimitri Noctvis. DO NOT go anywhere until I'm gone."  
I nodded in agreement and she went inside as I opened the door for her.

I decided to wait for them to be done and messed around on my cell phone while waiting. In the meantime working through the pieces I've been piecing together. Figuring out where this case is going.

It didn't take long until Detective Jonah came out with Lorelei came out with her and she says, "Listen, Wake, I will need you to come with me to the station. I have to not only get some of my men to look into Lorelei's story but also yours. It's no arrest, but I need to get some pieces together. I promise no cuffs be involved as this is too damn fishy."  
At this point, whatever lie Lorelei was telling Detective Jonah here, I might as well be wearing cuffs along with her.

**Case 23**

_Sunday, September 22nd, 2024 Morning_

I drove my way to the police station, with sadly Lorelei in the passenger seat since Detective Jonah thinks that she would behave more when I'm around.

No surprise, Lorelei agreed and even groped on my arm before she left the apartment to wait for both of us to arrive. Adding that we get something quick to eat along the way so we don't sit in the interrogation room hungry.

Even on the quick breakfast run, Lorelei insisted that we stay in a diner to have a good talk, but I refused. She kept being more pouty the more I tell her no and that we are needed over there.

To my defense, Lorelei is being more childish when this was more important.

Just what the hell did she tell the Detective?

Either way, this was no good on my end since I was pointed as being more together with this lady for nearly a week.

Hell, what am I supposed to tell Detective Jonah when I'm in the room?

We arrived in not too long a drive and I only took a breath just looking to get this over with.

I looked towards Lorelei who kept being childish and giving me a pouty face thinking that there is no fun.

Fun in my work? Only fun I get is putting perps behind bars where they belong after heinous crimes they committed.

"Listen, Lorelei, I know you do not like this, and I do not like where this is going, but please be more honest with Detective Jonah… and me," I added.

Lorelei got over her attitude and looked more normal towards me. "Then why am I being dragged here again after so many times the police kept thinking I'm the bad guy?" she accused. "I'm only an average witch doing her job."  
I gave her a glare knowing that I didn't believe her one bit.

"Then let me ask you this before we go inside, what have ya told the Detective back at the apartment?"

Lorelei could only look away and pretend to ignore the question I asked her.

"Listen to me and answer the question. I know you told her something weird. I was even told you told her something odd which she kept telling me we are together. You listen here, there is nothing between us."  
"But why are you denying it, Detective? Even I confessed to you how much I feel…"

"DON'T bullshit your way out of this!" I snapped. "I have had enough of these lies. For Christ's sake, we had sex twice. Nothing makes a difference for when all you wanted was me inside you!"

"But doesn't that what all men want from a woman? I may be a witch and you be a human, but we are the opposite sex who are driven by our sexual desires."

I decided that it was more than enough and I pressed my face into hers which she yelped silently from my approach.

Good.

"The more you tell me all this, the more I will not love you, Lorelei. All you wanted to do was to drive me away from the truth. You're hiding something and I will be sure to take the answer out of you. Even if it kills me!"  
"Even if it costs you your job?" Lorelei tells me when pointing her finger behind me.

I eyed and saw that it was Officer Brood who had been tapping on the window.

Ignoring Lorelei's snide look, I hopped out of the car and stood in front of Brood.

"You okay today, Wake?" he asked.

I could only rub my face to rub away the tension that was building up and took a deep breath so I can talk with all the police officers in a mature manner.

"A shitstorm I feel like I'm in, all I can be honest of," I admitted such to Officer Brood.

"I know how ya feel. Everyone is on the stress level with all the murders going around. Hell, Detective Jonah looked like she hasn't gotten enough sleep for the past few days. With all the witches and warlocks dropping like flies, members of the White Rose Coven even demanded that the case be solved immediately. Tension makes a man crazy, I'll tell ya that."

I nodded while leaning back on my car which I don't blame him.

This case has even got me in my stress that here I am looking into darker corners to find some answers. Ironically, those dark corners are revealing more and more to whatever truth I was looking for.

I'd let Lorelei know that we are here and she got out of the car.

She dared to press her lips on my cheek before she skipped into the police station with a smile on her face.

Even Officer Brood gave me a droll look asking what all that was about.

I could only wave my hand at him to let him know that there was nothing between us and I'd rather get all this done as clean as this case should end such.

I entered and I was greeted with Commissioner Randolf instead of Detective Jonah whom he told the Officer to continue on his patrol while the fae folk Commissioner told me to head to the interrogation room so we both talk.

My best guess is that the Commissioner will be checking with me and the Detective will be talking with Lorelei.

That's a better idea then having both me and Lorelei in the same room.

Feels like old memories when I entered the room. Funny I was in cuffs and I first met this police station and the Detective. From telling them that I was defending Eileen from her stalker boyfriend who had his friends to fight me outnumbered to letting them know I had a permit to bear arms of my pistol and my pair of brass knuckles. Hell, a couple of days later, I gotten myself into their case and it was when we started to work together.

Not gonna lie, it was a fun start and better working with these policemen and policewomen then the policemen from back at my time before I was launched here.

It didn't take long until Commissioner Randolf came in and sat down across from where I sat.

"So, Detective Wake, how are we feeling today?" he asked me with hands crossed while staring at me.

I played cool and answered, "I'll be honest, Commissioner, peachy."

"I know the feeling. I'd been through various dates back in my realm and here. What I'd learned from all this? Never trust too much. Some women may lead to trouble."

"Are we getting to the assumption that me hanging out with that Lorelei lady is making my work harder than it already feels on all of us?"

I couldn't help but see the Commissioner nod his head with his eyes closed after getting where I'm getting at in this conversation.

"I'm gonna get straight to the point, Wake. I like you after getting the reports from the Detective about the crime scenes. But she couldn't help but think that you know the crimes too well."

"Are you accusing that I'd done those as I've been out on my own most of the times?"

"No no, Wake," Commissioner Randolf quickly replies. "I'm not saying you were the backstabber. I was just concerned that you may have some sort of gift when it comes to crime. I was even told that you weren't from around here and summoned out of whatever time you came from. Yes, I know much of your background as you would've been dead by now as you never came up from out records. Suspicion is a dangerous intuition from us in the City of Angels Police Department."

I shrugged and said, "I know where ya come from there, Commissioner. And as I'm sure Detective Jonah gave ya the heads up on me visiting Dimitri Noctvis, know that I was there to get some information. Where I came from, I go beyond and dangerous to find a lead or two to solve a case. I learned the ways of being a detective from my father before he was killed in action."

"I'm sorry for your loss, first of all. But one thing I need to tell you is that it is even more dangerous when prowling through these street when it comes to out human enforcers. Even for a human like yourself to stoop in low blows to find the truth us much more of a surprise then a couple of the human officers who work with us here."

I get that even the Commissioner is worried about me like he cares for his other employers, but what I don't like is being on a leash. Last I trusted a Commissioner was when I worked under the same police station my father worked under as the top of the line. Even as my mother tried to warn him was to not get into more trouble. Hell, I saw him with a few bullet wounds when dealing with some tough as nails gangsters he was keeping watch.

Guess like father, like son as my mother would say so between us.

That aside, I stared back towards Commissioner Randolf and asked, "If you don't mind me asking, from what you'd gotten from Detective Jonah, what did Lorelei tell her which she reported you involving me?"

That looked like it caught the Commissioner off guard and laid himself back.

"Wake, I don't know what I'd have to tell ya this but…" he started and paused to think of a better line to say. "From the story Detective Jonah told me from Lorelei Burnette, I was told that you were screwing with her while on duty. From pleasureable sex, which let's face it, I had officers that went that far whether to relieve stress or not to rape which I doubt that you would never do that in your life. Heck, as I was told, after you rejected Lorelei Burnette, she had nearly killed herself a couple of times. Even mentioning that no one would love her but you and ignores all of the other officers and Detective Jonah except you. Like you are an idol or whatever. To be honest, I don't know much about women and their needs," he added while shrugging that off.

That, I can't complain but I also could not stand having to hear what Lorelei wanted from me multiple times.

Out of nowhere, I slammed my fists on the desk and yelled out, "There is NOTHING between me and Lorelei!" I looked at what reaction Commissioner Randolf was giving me but nothing was showing. "I mean, when I went to her for questioning, SHE came to ME like a temptress. For a witch, she sure as hell shows some seduction like the prostitutes I see on the streets back in my time. Even as last night while off duty, I only got her drinking too much so I can trick her into answering the questions she's been ignoring me on such.

"And now, as I was talking with one of Dimitri Noctvis' workers, she tells me that the perp who killed Caroline Lumiere was there with something like a spell stone, which I'm sure one of your best witch and/or warlock would be familiar with some of those. And as I asked Lorelei as such being a friendly gesture, I had my hunch tells me that Lorelei is once again, as I suspected, an alibi with the perp. For the golems though, that's a different story. As if the killer who is out of state is using the golems to assist Lorelei. Rather, my assumption is that Lorelei, an earth magic user is using the golems to do the killing as they are faceless as she commands."

Commissioner Randolf crossed his arms and eyes closed to process over what I'd told him.

Carefully, I laid back to think over what else I can say to get myself out of this mess Lorelei seems to have gotten me into.

"Listen to me, Commissioner, if you were in my shoes, what would you do?"

It took a long few minutes, the door knocked and it was Detective Jonah who was calling for Commissioner Randolf for a private discussion.

He looked my way and told me not to move until he comes back.

Best I could do was to wait.

Already I am not in that kind of mood just to think of what Lorelei had told Detective Jonah and reporting it all to Commissioner Randolf in thinking what to do with me more than what they want to do with Lorelei.

The door opened and only Detective Jonah needed me while Commissioner Randolf returned to his office to do some more paperwork even to deal with some of the news reporters one of the officers were informing him.

So I came out of the interrogation room to stare towards Detective Jonah as same as she gave me a cold stare with her arms crossed.

"So what lies has Lorelei told ya this time?" I teased.

"Cut the shit, Wake," she coldly demands. "I am getting tired of this as much as you do. For now, as this case is going on, I could only put up a restraining order between you two. It's just… I don't want to see you let go and that woman is a distraction. So within ten feet, you'll be immediately reported and you'll both lose jobs, got it?"

"Sounds fair. Anything else I have to know before I go back out there to find out about something that ain't right?"

Detective Jonah shook her head and lifted a thumb in the opposite direction to have me leave.

So I left without saying a word to both Detective Jonah, which might as well face it as she is in a bad mood, and the rest of the police station who are still doing their work.

When I got outside, I looked up at the sky while letting out a deep breath to think that it might rain later on.

I searched for the keys to my car and found out that they weren't here.

Where the hell had I put them?

Out of nowhere, I heard a whistle of a familiar voice and I turned to see Lorelei holding my keys with a smug on her face.

"Looking for something, Detective?" she spoke.

I took an irritated deep breath to see where this was going.

"I don't have time to waste, Lorelei, just throw me the keys," I demanded. "Detective Jonah informed me of the restraining order and I am not falling for that bait. Plus it's better to walk off on your own."

Lorelei dared to give me a pitiful look towards me and replied, "And leave me to walk in the rain? What a poor gentleman you can be, Edgar Alan Wake. Didn't your mother raise you to be gentle to a lady?"

As much as I do not want to break the restraining order, I said to myself, "Fuck it", and stomped my way to Lorelei and grabbed her wrist and demanded my keys.

I didn't care much as this woman was toying with me as this case has been eating me as much as the police station has been chewed on for.

When I'd demanded my keys, Lorelei winked and yelled out towards the police station that I was hurting her.

Without a second to lose, a couple of police officers had to break us both apart and I can see Lorelei fake her crying and one of them was trying to calm her down. And then Detective Jonah came out and looked surprised to see what was going on.

She went forward and grabbed me by the cuff of my shirt which I didn't fight back and tells me, "You're off the case, Wake! I trusted you and this is what you're doing behind the police's backs!? I've put my trust in you and so was the station? Get the hell out of here. If I see you here, I'll arrest you on the spot. UNDERSTOOD!?"

As I eyed from Detective Jonah and back towards Lorelei who dared to stick her tongue out and wink at me as I played a sucker after tossing my keys on my feet while one of the officers took her inside.

I knew this was coming and it was all thanks to that tempting bitch of a witch, Lorelei Burnette.

I could only swallow my pride and replied, "Whatever you say so, Detective. I just don't care anymore. I had my problems with the police back at my time and I don't mind having the same thing happened here along the way. I'll just go rogue and be a vigilante like I normally am."

Again, Detective Jonah demanded me to get out of her sight and I could only take my pride somewhere else and took the keys from one of the officers who picked it up.

I cannot help but see Lorelei smirking her way to victory with whatever lies she'd told them.

Better off saying that Lorelei one this one. But one day I'll think of a way on this case even if it means getting on the police's bad side.

I could only drive my way home in a casual manner while having the radio play some music which sounds like the music from my time. Like these are some "classic" tunes that is known in this timeline.

Didn't take more than an hour until I made it back to Helen's apartment.

When I knocked on the door, Helen peeked and got outside to speak with me which I had to ask her what was going on.

"Well, let's just say that Agnes is in a really bad mood since you and that girl really hit it off last night," she confessed.

I wanted to say something but seems like this was a bad time as I turned my back knowing that Agnes doesn't need my guts at this time.

Helen held my shoulder quickly before I walked out. "But don't get the wrong idea, Edgar. You're a good guy, that I know. Let's just say that Agnes needs some time on her own."

I ticked and said, "I understand. First my job and now my friendship. Trust just ain't on my side, huh?"

"Hey…"

I turned to face Helen eye-to-eye.

"I understand where you come from and trust me, life is not easy for all of us. Humans aren't the only folk that go through a struggle. Even I had to convince Agnes to not work and I called the both of us sick for work today for her protection. Even our kind is scared."

After hearing those words, I completely understand where that was coming from.

"Can you promise me one thing, Helen?" I asked quietly.

"Okay, shoot," she answered.

"Can you at least keep Agnes safe for me when I'm not around?"

Helen gave me a smile and said, "She and I are friends even if she lost her classmates, so of course I'll keep her safe. Not just for your sake, but for my sake as well."

I can only smile and tip my hat to give Helen a farewell.

"Take care of yourself, Edgar Alan Wake," she says while I walk off.

Already I can feel the rain fall on top of me knowing that the gloomy day has already started.

Even as things could not get any worse, I think I'll have to ease myself for now and figure out where I can continue where I left off.

Even as I may be public enemy number one, I'll deal with this case with or without the City of Angels Police Department.

**Case 24**

_Sunday, September 22nd, 2024 Afternoon_

As the rain continues to pour, I waited inside my car thinking over what has been happening right now.

For now, it feels so strange. I somehow got here in this world from my old life. Feeling like things would settle out of the dust. But out of the blue, feels like something was out to get me.

That being what I worked for had been a roadblock like a wall of bricks.

I left the radio on to hear the classic tunes that I remembered from my time while the rain was pouring down. Even had a cup of coffee to fit this mood that I was in. But didn't take too long until it became as bitter as my mood was feeling.

I was laying back on the seat but didn't feel too comfortable so I laid in the back seat and feel the cushions press on my back. Only thinking what I need to do next.

But rather, I think of napping after so much I had been through too much.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on my window which made me jump. I looked and saw that it was Victoria outside with an umbrella covering herself.

What brings her out here was beyond me.

She looked curious so I rolled the window down so I can hear her out.

"Edgar, what're you doing out here in the rain?" she asked.

I tried to find the words which I don't know what to say to her. She's helped me a lot aside Agnes did to me since I got here.

"I honestly don't know," I admitted. "Just a shit morning and as this rain says, I think I might be lost."

Victoria showed me curiosity along with sadness which led her to patting my head.

"You poor thing, you. I don't know what happened but I say better to be home then out here like you're homeless. Why not stop by my place? Tobias will be home later and see if he can pull some strings."

"You sure? I don't want to bring any misunderstanding."

Victoria tilted her head in more curiosity.

"I mean, I'm not gonna lie, you're a hot mother on your own even when I don't know much about feline folk and I don't want to accidentally get ya into the wrong direction that would lead to a divorse, if you know what I mean."

When she caught on what I was saying, she started to laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, sweetie. I gave my heart to my husband. I accept any flattery but my love for Tobias is always as infinite as the finite from flattery. Now enough of staying out here, sleeping in the car and follow me home. I just had to pick up my kids from school. I'm even sure a couple of them are a fan of yours."

I was confused to know what she was talking about and looked at my watch and see that it was pretty late in the afternoon. Even saw a couple of little eyes looking through the window of what seems to be a van. Those might be her kids she picked up.

Finally giving in, I went up to the front wheel and she went back to her van and I followed where she drove all the way to a large place which looks to be like a house.

A nice place which looks like a classic family home.

Reminds me of home once in a while when I was a kid.

I watched as Victoria got out and had her kids come out too and directing them into the house.

Just that alone even makes me even miss being at my own timeline.

Took me a while before I managed to get out and make my way inside the house.

Being a little soaked aside, I took a little look around inside and it looks more normal then how I expected a family of feline folk. I can hear VIctoria talking to her kids to behave while I'm here.

Honestly that puts a smile on my face knowing how this is all familial.

When I made it inside, I was met with another feline folk who looks like a younger version of Louis but with Eileen's hair. I'm thinking he was a younger version of Louis but I'll let that slide as he looked in my direction.

"Edgar, that's my fourth child, Otto," Victoria spoke out of nowhere. "There here are my other children. From left are older to youngest of the litter. Levi, Horace and Michael. Levi here is a stubborn teenager so don't worry too much. Michael here is eight so you don't need to worry too much. Louis and Eileen and my first two daughters aside, that's a total of eight children." Ending the sentence with a smile brighter than the younger children looked proud to have a great mother like her.

Keeping note to myself, never ask about feline folk and their sex life.

That aside, Otto, the one I met before, held and hand and I took it.

"Nice meetin' ya, Detective," he greeted.

I greeted likewise yet even told him that I don't work under the case anymore since I been let out. Out of nowhere, the youngest, Michael, tugged on me asking why I been let go.

I sighed, knowing that it'll be a long talk until Victoria had to let the children get their homework done while I was told to take a shower even when I was a little soaked.

The kids awed as they needed to do so while Victoria pointed out directions on where the bathroom is so I would take a quick shower while she tells Otto to fetch a fresh pair of clothes for me to wear.

While I looked around, I looked around to see the usual family photos which seems to be Victoria and Tobias in their wedding photos and their honeymoon times along with each of their children born and even family group photo from any holiday whether it'd be in the past or in the future which seems to be both parents with all their kids older to youngest as it looks in a line. Even another large family photo which Gladys, Victoria's mother, was in the middle with another pair of married couple which one of them is her brother or sister.

One big happy family, I can see here.

That aside, I went into the bathroom which I washed myself off so I'll be warm from the rain that was going on.

Afterwards, I dried myself and the door knocked which it was Otto with some spare clothes that I got myself into.

"It feels unfair, not gonna lie," he said out of nowhere.

I looked towards Otto as asking why.

"I mean, from the news, and what Mom said, you're a smart individual. Even a friend from school who is an intern says that you're a smart one in the bunch. Honestly, I'd say you been screwed by the bystanders who are pointing fingers."

Well, he wasn't wrong there as I keep thinking that the lies Lorelei was telling the police cost me my position in this case of murders.

"Well, you're not wrong there, Otto," I said. "I appreciated the thoughts along the way. If ya don't mind. In that photo, did that take place not too long ago?"

Otto looked at the photo I pointed out and answered, "Just a couple of months ago. We're a big happy family. So far, Louis is with his wife and Eileen is still at the apartment home from college. If ya don't know on the oldest sisters, Veronica is the oldest and is working late while her husband and daughter wait at home. Meanwhile, Tabitha, the second oldest, is living on her own with her job. She barely speaks but that's her business which even Mom and Dad agreed to such so we don't pressure her. But they always check on her, y'know."

"That's understandable," I said. "Almost sure y'all can't stand each other once in a while, right?"

Otto laughed that one off. "Well, you're not wrong. But one thing that Grandma tells us is that family is always important. Sometimes I'll pull a prank on the older siblings for shits and giggles but they get over it as we can never hate on each other."

Otto wasn't wrong there. Family is always important.

Makes me pretty homesick and wondering how my mother is doing. Even wondered if Fiona is holding out okay since I been gone around a week so far.

I told Otto that I'll be down in a minute while I need to make a call, he agreed and told me that Victoria will want to have Tobias help me more since he works as a social worker.

When he left, I dialed Agnes number and thought a couple minutes to see what she would say once I call her.

Would she hang up as she picked up?

Would she be concerned?

I decided the hell with it and I dialed to see if she can answer. It took a while until the call was picked up.

"What's up?" Agnes answered.

I lost the words for a while which had her ask what I wanted, but now I don't even know what to say.

"Was just checking if you're okay," I finally answered back.

"You are, huh? Well, I'm okay. Actually, I didn't bother going to work today since Helen pertered me to not go in case the killer was still out there. LIsten, I'm sorry that you got fired. How're ya hanging?"

"I'm doing okay. Actually, Victoria brought me in and her husband is looking to help me get a new job. Hopefully a good one and maybe one I can adapt too."

"Well, that's good to hear. I hope it's a subtle one, too. Maybe soon when we get the green light to move back to the suite, maybe you'll be home too."

I smiled knowing that she was worried. Hell, that was unexpected from hearing the tone of her voice to worry about me. Rather, she has done too much to provide for me which I need to do something for her one day.

Which speaking of…

"Hey, Agnes, one thing I wanna ask. Did ya get the photo that you showed me with Diane? Ya think you can send that to me through a photo on this cell phone or something as I learned a bit of using this on my own? Need to see something between that and the photo I wanted to give ya before Detective Jonah took me to the station."

Agnes was confused for a second until she understood what I was getting at and hung up so she can send the photo as she said she was gonna do. I looked between the photo Agnes sent me and the photo I have with Diane's face removed which… caught me by surprise.

It was in front of me all along!

I called her again which she asked if I got it and I did.

"Let me ask you something, when we went to Lorelei's place, did she looked familiar to ya?" I asked.

"Well, now that you mentioned it, she looked a bit familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it," she answered. "Plus I took a peek at a scar which looked like she had a tattoo there once. Thinking it was Diane but I didn't quite think to ask since all this mess was going on."

After all Agnes was telling me from her experience with Lorelei…

It was just like I was thinking of…

Would it be that Lorelei Brunette WAS Diane Kresnik?

I kept thinking about that more and more while I can hear Agnes asking if I was still there on the phone.

"Yes, I am. Agnes, you're a genius. I think I found a missing piece right here and find out some more. Listen, before I head out, do you know if the City Morgue is still open on a Sunday?" I asked again.

"Well, I think so. It's usually supposed to be like that since the City Morgue and the City of Angels Police Department work alongside each other. Why'd you ask?"

"To get a couple more answers before I can confirm it. Thanks for the help, Agnes."  
"Hey, before you go, don't get cocky which can get you killed, okay? I… I don't want to lose anyone else, got it?"

"I will. And believe me, I die hard and been through things worse than hell itself."  
I hung up after I said goodbye to Agnes and rushed downstairs which spooked Victoria.

"Where's the fire, Edgar? Did something came up?" she asked.

I nodded and told her, "Just a friend of mine gave me a tip and need to find a couple more things before I can confirm this entirely. I'm close to this case whether I'm a cop or not. Sorry to leave early but I have to go. Thanks for the hospitality, Victoria. It's also nice meeting your kids."  
It left her shocked and speechless when I know better when her husband might be home soon to help, but I can't myself when I need to make my way to the City Morgue as I answered her that.

Just need to get that out of the way so I'll get my final answer on the killer herself.

**Case 25**

_Sunday, September 22nd, 2024 Late Afternoon_

I drove my way carefully all the way to the City Morgue and looked around to see that I was in the clear. No police thankfully and I made my way into the building.

I peeked at a couple of times and saw Ingrid going inside her office.

I called out to her which surprised her more than I do with her.

"Mr. Wake, what're you doing here?" she asked before she had her hand going to her cell phone.

"Wait a minute and hear me out for a second," I begged with my hands up to show I'm unarmed.

"Better tell me somethin' good, Mr. Wake. I was told to call the police if I see ya here."  
"Okay. Listen to me very carefully. You know the case that I was on before I was kicked out of it? I may know the killer but I need your help. Least as I learned you do necromancy or something, correct?" She nodded her head on the question I asked. "Good. I need to talk to the fallen victims to confirm something. I have a piece so far from one of the victims, but I need to know more. I won't waste too much of your time while I ask for help. If this is a bust, you are free to call them and have me arrested. This is me begging here, Ingrid. Please?"

It took a while until Ingrid stepped away from her cell phone and gave me a smile.

"You win, Edgar Alan Wake. I'll help you cause I like ya."

It was good to know and she led me to the mortuary section of the building to pull the bodies of Morgeth Solovin, Caroline Lumiere, Shad Kresnik and Laura Josette.

Makes me feel sad that I'll have to go through this with the deceased. But anything to get an answer is more than enough.

"Before we get to it, Edgar, I have to tell ya a bit of my necromancy. I can raise the dead for a three minute limit until they have to stay dead. I'll pull their soul at that time which they will remember the last few minutes of their lives before they get killed. For a total all all four of the victims here, it'll be a twelve minute section which I'll have ya here for twenty minutes before I call the cops to bust your ass. That more than enough?"

I quickly nodded as I know the consequences while I'm here to get assistance.

Ingrid asked who she can raise first and I took a short thinking and I wanted to start off with the one who gave the classmates the tattoo's, Morgeth Solovin.

Strangely, as I don't know much on the Black Rose Coven's way of necromancy, she cuts a tip of her finger to draw a kind of circle and symbol on Morgeth's stomach which I had to ask and she explained the gimmicks of necromancy.

As apparently, necromancy is part of the sacred usage of the Black Rose Coven and even the Roseless Coven but the Black Rose Coven are more directed to use the dead for information while the Roseless Coven use the dead for evil deeds.

Well, the more I know on the Coven's which I even asked and she answered that it does disturb the balance but the quote "Equivalent Exchange" is glued to the Black Rose Coven's vows.

When I see Morgeth take a deep breath after Ingrid was saying these odd words and she allowed me to go ahead as time is of the essence.

I started off and asked, "Morgeth Solovin, I want to ask you something about the tattoos. As in who had gotten the tattoos and where on the body they had their branded on?"

Morgeth took a while and looked at the photo I was showing and he started saying, "I gave the tattoos to a lot of them and only a few refused to have such. Agnes for example since she wanted to be 'pure' as she wanted herself to be. Even Boyd did not want the tattoo since he calls it pointless. I can't blame them for what they wanted and not wanted. As for the others, only three asked for the tattoo on their lower backs and only Caroline needed the tattoo on her chest and I'm the only one alongside Shad for the tattoo on the top of the backs."  
Understandable as this goes. The lower back tattoos are more important as Lorelei mentioned she had a tattoo on her lower back before the scar was there and even Agnes mentioned that as well thinking that Lorelei had a tattoo there as well.

"Now the ones with the tattoos on their lower backs are the most important, Morgeth. Who asked for theirs on their lower backs?"

It took Morgeth a while but finally answered, "Laura, Becky and Diane."  
Becky was the first name I don't recognize but Diane I can think of.

"Whose Becky?"

"Becky was one of the victims before us. She lived out of state until someone killed her off."

"Okay, but what about Diane. Can you tell me parts of her like hair color or anything else?"

Before Morgeth would say anything, I started to see that he became lifeless again and fell straight on his back like the corpse he was.

I even heard Ingrid coughing a little bit as that was a concern.

"Okay, Edgar, one body down whose time was up and three more to go. Next victim?" she asked when rubbing her lips with the back of her hand.

Concern aside, I got some of the pieces together and knowing that Becky was a victim too. But not the characteristics of Diane. Surely the others would know of the features.

I answered that the next one I would like to talk to be Caroline Lumiere.

So Ingrid did the same thing and after speaking those same words again, Caroline was raised and I looked straight at her sorrow more than anything else as I can tell she was crying after death.

"Caroline Lumiere, I have some questions for you and I need answers," I began. "Do you know any characteristics of Diane Kresnik? Or at least the last time you'd seen her?"

"Diane?" she questioned. "Well, last time I've seen her was back at Agnes' hotel. When I saw her face, it shocked me that I needed to open the door even if I was told not to. I wanted to know where she had been all these years since she was expelled. And before I knew it, she covered her face and I was in fright that she pulled a dagger and started to stab me. Afterwards, while I was bleeding to death…"  
Afterwards, Caroline was starting to cry a river as she continued on. "My baby. My Goddess. My baby was crying, wondering what was going on. Calling for help. And before I fully died, he didn't cry anymore. My god. I'm a horrible mother."  
I tapped on Caroline's shoulder to calm her down.

"That's not to worry about at the moment," I pointed out. "The characteristics. What did Diane look like now today then what she looked like in the past before she got expelled?"

When I saw Caroline take a deep breath, she calmed herself down and pointed them out. "Back then, she had short blond hair, green mixed with brown eyes. Today, she was wearing brown hair and seems she was wearing brown contact lenses. I don't know anything else as she was wearing all black to cover more of her figure. I asked why she was doing so but…"  
Suddenly, the light from Caroline's eyes faded and she went back to being the corpse she was.

Aside learning some more characteristics as I can compare with Lorelei being the same brown haired, brown eyed girl, I took a gander to see Ingrid coughing again and there was some blood on her lips.

"You okay?" I asked carefully. "You need to go to the hospital?"

Ingrid chuckled that off and replied, "It's a necromancy thing, Edgar. I'm used to it. Now you're wasting some time asking for me and two more bodies to talk to. Hurry up and tell me who's next so you'll have more time."  
Accepting her winning argument, I went and wanted to talk with Shad Kresnik. And she'd done so and saw Shad raised after she said the same words.

I looked towards Shad which his eyes were the same green mixed with brown like Diane had as Caroline described and getting the connection between siblings be best known. Even that his hair was less blond than Diane's as described.

"I have some questions and I want answers," I went to the point. "Your sister, when was the last time you'd seen her? Hell, did you or your parents talked with her before and after she had been expelled from the class y'all attended?"

Shad took a minute to remember and finally answered, "The last I talked with her was when she made that golem at the family summer home. She'd shut herself in her room the day after. My parents tried to pry open why she would shut herself from the room but she continues to tell them to fuck off as she felt humiliated. That was actually the last time our parents left the store in our care to talk with our uncle across the other side of the world. A few years have passed and I tried to fend for myself and my sister. She never spoke to me after such. It wasn't until a couple of months ago when she appeared in front of me in a different look. She had a couple of her golems alongside her who are faceless and then…"  
I held my hand up knowing that I got what I needed thinking where that was leading to.

Except for one little detail.

"Did she had a different kind of look than she had before? Having more brownish hair and wearing brown contact lenses?"

It didn't take long until Shad nodded and answered, "It was that day I knew that she had changed. My sister was not the sister I loved when we were kids. I don't know who you are, but if you are an officer, please do me a favor. Stop my sister. She is far from who she used to be. Save Diane if possible?"

Honestly, I didn't want to promise Shad, but I nodded as thinking that I might as well accept it as Diane/Lorelei needed to be stopped. She's started with previous murders before Shad before the rest.

Afterwards, he only thanked me before he fell back to being a corpse.

It was now me concerning about Ingrid as she was coughing harder and some more blood was escaping through her fingers when she was covering her mouth.

I went to my knees to see if she needed to head to the hospital, but she only asked for a bottle of water and demanding that I deal with one last victim as it's getting closer and closer to fifteen minutes of the time limit I'd been here for.

I had no choice but to accept it and got a bottled water from the fridge of her office and she gulped down over half of the bottle.

After that, Ingrid went ahead and did the same thing on Laura's body like she'd done with the previous three and raised her after saying the same exact words.

I couldn't help but see the same Laura I've seen sometime last week. The same eyes and the same smile she gave me as trying to get to know me more.

Hell, I wanted to know more of her and her folk.

"Hello, Edgar," Laura said the first time she saw me. "I know what I'm here and why you needed me to be raised, so go ahead and ask me anything."

It feels odd that she would say that unlike the others, but I took a deep breath and asked, "I know you are aware, but all these murders, it started with you as I started to take part of. I know this is going to kill me, but at least I am getting closer and closer to the truth and I need your help. Before you were murdered, who was it that spoke to you? Possibly the perpetrator wanted to ask you something before stabbing you?"

Laura gave me a faint smile and looked at me like she was about to cry. "The last person I saw after I was on my way home from the Sabbath was a different person. But I can tell from her tone was none other than Diane Kresnik. I was overjoyed that I was able to see her after so long after she was expelled. I missed her as we were close friends like I was when Agnes started to attend. For the record, she wasn't pleased to see me. Not because I was the granddaughter of the Matriarch of the White Rose Coven. But also because I was the one who told my grandmother about that day at the summer home. I felt bad and I apologized to Diane several times because we were young back then. But I felt the hatred. She resented being my best friend. I understood and took it. I took it as the martyr which she stabbed me multiple times. Using spell stones to make the glass daggers from the sand she held in her hand. I wanted to tell her to not go after the others, but she whispered that I wasn't the only one who will taste the vengeance."  
As much as Laura told me everything, especially the spell stones part, I understand what Diane wanted and even as foolish as it was when they were younger, it was even the sacred laws the White Rose Coven needed to uphold.

I could only press my hand on Laura's cheek, feeling like I was about to feel sad.

"I'm sorry, Laura," I said. "I would've known more and possibly save you and everyone else. I feel like a failure."

Than Laura held my hand and pressed it on my chest and said, "Do not blame yourself, Edgar. You just didn't know. And look where you are now. You are a force to be reckoned with. And I can think that there is a purpose for you being here. Please, save my old friend. Save Agnes from the torment that she's already suffering through. You are the best I know of."

It didn't take long until I took her hand and pressed my lips against her cold skin.

"If only… I know more," I admitted.

Laura shushed me and said, "It's okay, Edgar. I should've said anything more about myself before that night. But I'm sure that Agnes will take care of you once you finish this case you're working on. Do me a favor, Edgar Alan Wake, and live. You are as strong as every human I know existed."  
After she says all that, she smiled brighter before she laid herself back down and closed her eyes knowing that her three minutes being raised was at its limit.

Then I closed my eyes knowing that Laura will be beside me. Thinking that this was her dying wish.

I noticed that Ingrid was coughing worse than the last and more blood was being leaked through.

I told her that she needs the hospital visit but she tells me that she doesn't like hospitals and even telling me that my twenty minutes are almost up before she would call the police to arrest me.

I didn't need a reminder that I had gotten all that I needed and found the perp overall.

So I only thanked her and told her to get plenty of rest before I stormed off while hearing her yelling my name.

I ignored it all as I got all I need and wrote a memo on my cell phone before I press the gas pedal to the max and drove my way to the police station.

I know I will be arrested for this but I needed to do this.

So I stormed through the door which the slam spooked the front desk and told me not to be here but I ignored everyone called for me and made my way into Detective Jonah's office which I slammed it open while she was on the phone.

"Wake!? What the hell are you doing here!?" she warned. "I did say I would arrest you if you bothered to come in here…"  
I shut her up by slamming both the photo from Morgeth's tattoo parlor and my cell phone to show her my memo.

"Shut the hell up and you better listen to me, Detective," I ballsly said to her.

Detective Jonah stood on her two feet quickly and said, "Raising your voice like that is a death sentence, Wake."  
"Just shut the fuck up and LISTEN to ME, Detective! I've visited the City Morgue to get some little pieces of evidence and found out the truth. Those records of Lorelie Burnette never showed proves so much important factors. Even having to speak with the raised corpses of the victims showed me about the real perpetrator. Lorelei Burnette IS Diane Kresnik. She's the one who killed her twin brother, her other classmates who are out of state and later on killed off the rest of the classmates here in this City. Now whether you help me or not, Detective, I'll go ahead and confront Lorelei, or rather Diane, myself. The evidence is right in front of you if you need a double take on what I gathered. Have a nice day, Detective Jonah."  
I left without saying another word while hearing Detective Jonah yelling my name multiple times even the last word sounded like a threat.

But I didn't give a damn.

All I was after was the answer and I shared it to the Detective herself and even yelled to the whole police station that I'll do this myself if I have to as long as the perp is arrested.

I did this multiple times back then at my time as this was no different here in this time I was sucked into.

When I left the office and started up my car, I drove over the speed limit all the way to the jewelry shop to confront the perpetrator.

I will soon enough lock Lorelei Brunette, or who she truly is Diane Kresnik, behind bars for all that she's done not only to me, but also to her former friends she's killed.

**Case 26**

_Sunday, September 22nd, 2024 Late Afternoon_

I drove all the way to the Twinkling Stars Jewelry Shopover the speed limit and only parked across the shop.

I could only look at myself in the rearview mirror and thought to myself how this is going to work.

This is the first case I'm about to solve and I'm going against an actual witch such as Diane. She would obviously use some of the glass daggers that are on display. Maybe bring in some of those golems that she can use. But what about the spell stones? Are those even lethal to use as weapons?

I won't know until I find out.

I checked on the ammo of my pistol and it was loaded and ready. Even had a box of extra rounds in case I run out. Even I have my brass knuckles in a pocket inside of the pocket of the shirt I'm wearing for easy access if needed be on the golems.

It'll hurt like hell, but it's worth it to catch the perp.

I got out and walked my way to the store, waited for a few minutes to hear footsteps on the other side as to see Diane is walking around the shop.

It didn't take long to kick the door with my pistol at hand and aim it where she stood.

She turned to feel spooked and lifted both hands up.

"Edgar, what the hell!?" she freaked out a question. "What is with the gun you have there and why break in here. You like to get arrested already after earlier today?"

"Cut the shit," I venomously tell her. "I know who you are, Diane Kresnik, and I know what you'd committed."

She gave me a droll look as if playing stupid in front of me. "Diane? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you dare play dumb. I looked you up. Even if I am not with the police, I can look into other's profiles without their help. And you, you think you are smart yourself even when hiding your identity. You killed a lot of your classmates out of state. You killed your twin brother and even got after the others who still live here in the City of Angels. You even nearly killed Agnes. For what? Revenge? And as I can tell, that obsidian dagger you had before, ya took it from that little goddess thing and nearly killed yourself to play innocent. No more playing games! Better you turn yourself in otherwise I'll have to play rough."  
When I've said all that, Diane lowered both her arms and her head.

Would it be that she had given up?

Not exactly as she started to give off a small laugh.

"So the jig is up, right?" Diane says. "You are much more smarter than any average human I dated. Hell, I underestimated you and I'm sure the police were outsmarted by a human who came out of nowhere from a different timeline. Tell me, Edgar, what gave it away?"

"Let's just say that some friends from beyond the grave gave me the details even the photos which one of them you tore your face off of. Thinking of throwing your old identity away just to live a new one huh? Well, that is NOT enough to get away form the blood you spilled."  
I could see Diane clench her fist in anger.

"I had to," she silently speaks. "That damn Matriarch kept telling me all about the balance and other bullshit. We are stronger once we unlock our potential. Ever since I made that crater at my parents' summer home, I felt like I was more powerful than any other witch or warlock. Hell, even a deity would feel inferior once I show them such. After being expelled, I felt broken. Like I was ignored. My 'friends' live an ignorant life within the so-called White Rose Covern's sacred rules. It's bullshit! I'm more powerful than them. Even that brat and that granddaughter who is more spoiled than me and my brother. I thought my brother would understand but he sided with that bitch Matriarch. If no one would be on my side, none of them would live another day."

Most of what Diane said feels just the same as a jealousy story which led her to a bloodbath. But I cannot blame her as she wanted nothing more but to show that she is just a spoiled brat with whatever power she unlocked which throws off the balance.

I don't know much about witches and warlocks all the way, but what Diane Kresnik did was a crime and it was unforgivable.

"I know you feel like ya want more, but there is one thing I don't like about you and that's having to slaughter your friends is not the way. They tried to help you understand. But overall, you're a power hungry bitch of a witch."

I was ready to fire, but out of nowhere, as I expected, a golem materialized behind me and I took out my pair of brass knuckles to knock it's head off and I barely managed to strafe away from Diane's upcoming stab from behind. I got away with a scratch and another one which hit me across the cheek when she swiped away after I dodged.

I backed away to see that Diane ripped most of her skirt to get more leg room to have more mobility. Even she spoke some words which brought a second golem.

This would be a hard fight for me, but I'm willing to die for it.

"Just stop, Edgar," Diane out of nowhere spoke. "I love you so much that it would hurt me to kill you here in my shop. I fell in love with you at first sight ever since you walked across my shop towards that stand. And again with that bitch, Laura, which I don't get what you see in her. I gave you my body and you use me all you want as I'm willing to. WHY HER!?"

That was pretty blunt as Diane would bring Laura up. Feeling jealousy feels pathetic when it comes to women as it brings more on the ugly side of them in the real world.

"Why?" I asked. "It's because Laura had some human decency even for a witch. Hell, I'd like to know more of her and her folk. You, you're a nutcase that deserves to be behind bars. I dated bad women before, but you are one of the worst."  
When Diane sighed, she had one of her golems rush after me which I put away my pistol to fight it hand-to-hand. Even after a few hits, I was swung back at the back of the store and broke through the glass. Feeling the shards digging into my back as I bled a little bit.

The golem grabbed my throat and started to choke me with one hand. It was hard to breath even as I could see Diane come close to give me a fake innocent look towards me.

It took me a bit to notice some black stones with some red crystals covering it. Thinking those must be the spell stones I'd been hearing about. I used a free hand to reach for one which took a while until I grabbed one and shoved it on the golems face. It was successful as it let go so it would scream out loud as the face was turning to glass. Gave me a chance to give it a one-hit KO on the face which shattered not only the face but also the whole body was crumbling away.

Diane almost looked like she was freaking out as one of her golems was downed by myself. But it didn't take long until she rushed towards me with the glass dagger at hand and tried to stab me, I held onto her wrist as hard as I could so I would give her a hard punch to the face which made her flew a couple feet away from me.

She looked towards me with a couple tears on her face and blood was spilling from her lips.

"You would dare hit a woman!?" Diane growled. "Don't you have a talent of a gentleman? How dare you!?"

I grabbed my pistol again to aim at Diane and replied, "I was raised by my parents to treat a lady with respect. But you, Diane Kresnik, are no lady. Nothing but a bitch and I don't date bitches."  
Diane looked more furious as she commanded her other golem to rush me at high speed and I managed to use my gut feeling to shove one of the other spell stones in the chamber and fired at the golem.

As my gut feeling had worked, it froze the golem from the inside and turning it into glass.

Sure, I guess that worked even though I didn't think that was gonna work.

That aside, I pointed my pistol at Diane again and fired a warning shot which scraped her leg as she yelped.

"Stop this and we can leave this easily, Diane. It was a warning shot. Next one will be at your legs next."

I can see the rage and even some sadness in her eyes.

It followed by some police sirens outside as I was even surprised to hear the cavalry arrive.

Even I heard Detective Jonah through a megaphone saying, "Diane Kresnik, we know you are in there! Come on out with both hands up! You are completely surrounded!"

Right on cue as the police believed me after leaving the evidence on her office desk.

What I didn't expect was that Diane started to chuckle. She was looking more ugly when she laughed out loud and turned towards the flashing red and blue lights behind the window where there looks to be a SWAT team outside with guns pointing at us.

"They think they can stop me?" she monologues. "Wanna see something much more bigger than the two golems ya killed off, Edgar? 'Cause I can make something even more bigger and to show off that I am MUCH more stronger than any other witch using earth magic."  
As she pointed out, she waved her eyes while speaking some magic words which started to shake the whole earth. Everything on display started to fall and break on the ground as the earth shaking as getting more violent. I held on tight on one of the nearby shelves until I see something that surprised me more than seeing those ordinary golems.

It really shocked me when I saw a larger golem which looks faceless and become as tall as the building itself. I can see the SWAT teams and the other police officers freak out when they saw the golem coming out of the ground.

As the looks come, I noticed that Diane had run off towards her car.

I wasn't gonna leave her on her own as I rushed to my car while hearing Detective Jonah call for my name along with me dodging the swings the large golem was swinging.

I made it and floored it past some of the other drivers which Diane was speeding through as if she was gonna make a quick getaway.

I wasn't gonna let her get away as I floored it as hard as I can and caught up with Diane and held out my pistol and yell at her to pull over. But she wouldn't listen as she slammed at my car with hers just to throw me off balance. I couldn't let that happen until an interstate was coming up and I had to pull away behind her again so I wouldn't crash.

One of the most dangerous approaches I have in mind was to shoot at her tires. I took some careful aim and fired at the tire which she was spinning a bit out of control and crashed in front of me. I had to brace for impact as we both crashed on the side of the highway.

At the least, we are not hanging above the waters.

When it was in the clear, I managed to get out with so much bruises and blood running from my face and my chest from the crash.

Thank God I didn't kill myself after that suicidal approach.

I went up to Diane's car and found that she managed to escape before me. But she wasn't going too far as I spotted her dragging herself with a limp leg.

I fired at her other leg which it now left unmobile.

She was screaming as the bullet went through her leg and I managed to catch up to her.

I've put away my pistol as she was down and can't do anything else.

"It's over, Diane," I reminded her. "The police are gonna be here soon once they dealt with the golem. Just give up. You've lost."  
Diane dared to laugh like the psychopath she is and looked at me with more blood covering parts of her face from the crash. "You think those golems are the only thing I can do along with those simple knife tricks?"

I wondered what she was getting at even as she held her hand up. Without noticing, my foot was pressured and crashed, both my skin and bones. I fell to the concrete knowing that one of my feet was crushed.

So this was something an earth magic user like Diane would use for the criminally insane.

Diane started to laugh like a maniac and used her magic again to crush my other foot which had me screaming at the top of my lungs.

"So you feel that, yet, Edgar Alan Wake?" she asks me in a quiet, cynical tone. "It's part of my magic. What I have accomplished. And I can do what I can. Just learn your place, love me and maybe I won't kill you. I'll take good care of you while we can leave this City. Just you and me," as her tone is turning as sweet as she is faking it, "living in a home, making babies, do whatever we can. Like Bonnie and Clyde. Leave those fools and we can live a better life."

Just hearing that makes my stomach churn.

"Sorry, Diane," I quickly refused. "I already dated a witch. All I can say is, she is much better than you are."

Knowing that I would refuse and she would not like it, I see her use her magic to wrap the sand, which broke both my feet, surrounding my head and everything started to turn blank.

So it's gonna turn out like this, huh?

I was warned that these cases would kill me if I lived back in my time or this time. But whether I like it or not, I have done what I can.

But out of nowhere, the sand that was about to kill me dissipated and I heard Diane screeching and sounding like she was choking.

I took notice that something blue was struck on her neck and she had her hands on her neck to stop the choking. I turned a bit to see that Lisanna was there with a gun in her hand which seems like she was the one who fired that blue colored dart at Diane.

"You were a prodigy, Diane," Lisanna said. "I saw you like one of my children. One of the White Rose Coven's successors. But to follow the path you walk. I ask why?"

"Why?" Diane says when she stopped her choking. "I hate those stupid lines. Balance? WHAT BALANCE!? We live in a world where many kinds of folk live. Even humans should fear us. I am stronger after peeking up to my new limits. And you disagree with all that I worked for was pathetic. Was better you stepped down and die, you old crow!"

Diane lifted her hand to use her magic which I tried to jump but failed since my feet were in terrible shape but noticed that nothing was happening.

Even Diane was panicking why her magic wasn't working.

"I've used an anti-magic suppressor in you," LIsanna explained. "I use it in cas of trouble makers would use magic for the wrongdoing within the Coven. And you, Diane Kresnik, are no longer a White Rose Coven member."

Diane screamed out loud in anger while saying "I hate you" multiple times as she took hold of another dagger and ready to lunge but was told to freeze.

Just in time as I saw Detective Jonah holding her gun out and a pair of cuffs that are glowing ready when she approached. Which was successful as she started to cuff Diane up while telling her that it will hurt more if she struggled.

All I could hear was Diane cursing Detective Jonah along with calling her a halfblood freak which left the Detective to slam Diane to the concrete as a warning being given.

It didn't take long for another police car to come over and Detective Jonah telling them to take Diane at the police station and have a trial waiting for her while she calls for an ambulance to come for me as my feet were in a bloody mess.

When I sat up against the protective walls, I could see everything in the chaos being cleaned up. Seeing Diane being led into the back of the police car which led to her mouthing "I love you" and killing the window with her lips.

Creeps me the hell out just seeing that and hope to not see her again.

Alongside, I saw that Detective Jonah was still on the radio talking to medics who will be here in a few minutes. I even see Lisanna do a prayer to see that judgement will pass and all the damage be repaired in time.

All I can think, in the meantime, I am glad the mess is all cleaned up and the case was solved. Diane was now in custody as she is driven away from here.

I could still feel the pain so far everytime my feet were pressing lightly on the concrete.

"Don't move, Wake," Detective Jonah says to me. "I have a medic team come over and give you the treatment in three minutes. Goddammit, you are really reckless for a human being."

I dared to chuckle and replied, "Honestly, I would've died for the greater good. It's my job."

"Dumbass! It makes you more dumber when you say that! Now you'll be out of the job for a long time so don't you dare move."  
I tried to but didn't take long until Lisanna came to me and she got to her knees to hold a hand out to say some magical words and out of nowhere, even as I don't feel it at all, both of my feet were healing up and the pain is gone.

Even Detective Jonah was surprised to see what just happened.

"You did amazing, Detective Wake," LIsanna says. "You have put an end to the darkness that corrupted the White Rose Coven. The deaths or those who were lost will now be laid to rest. Rest easy. The chaos is over."

I could only smile and reply, "No problem. I'm surprised I'm still alive, actually."

Lisanna smiled back. "Don't worry too much. You've done enough. Get a lot of rest and maybe we'll see each other again."

After she's said all that, Lisanna made her way into a limoscene and they drove off away from the mess that the government of the City of Angels will have their hands full on.

Didn't take long until the ambulance arrived and the medic came to me and helped me inside so I can lay on the bed so I can be looked at more. Detective Jonah tagged along as she sat on the side.

We all drove off so that the reporter that I kinda recognized started filling in the damage and what seems to be going on the news later on today.

As the drive took off, I could only look towards Detective Jonah who was biting her finger as if she was offended.

I know this is none of my business, but as this mess was out of the way, I might as well ask to kill the time.

"I know it's none of my business but…" I started off but was interrupted.

"I'm half and half," she said to interrupt me. "I'm a half fae, half human creature. That witch calling me halfblood is the reason I'm half and half all along."  
What a surprise as I can see that Contessa from the hotel was called Detective Jonah's grandmother which had been eating me in curiosity.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that, Detective."

"It's okay. I needed to tell you one of these days. I'd been assaulted since half blooded children are mainly dispersed by the fae folk. Thinking it's an abomination between heritage. Sucks being one like myself even when I worked my butt off to where I'm at today. Sometimes humans would poke fun which they look to be arrested in a cell for a day or two for racial dispute."  
Now that's an understanding coming from a wiser women like Detective Jonah herself.

Well, the more I know.

Except it didn't take long until the morphine as the medic's pointed out was gonna take effect.

I don't care anymore. All I can think of is to sleep for a long while after all the mess we'd been through.

All the questions I have in mind be another day.

**Case Conclusion**

_Thursday, September 26th, 2024 Afternoon_

_4 Days Later After the Case._

It's been a few days since the case was finished. What I remembered was that I was treated easily after the ambulance took me to a general hospital for a CT scan and to see if I had anymore damage, but the results came back as positive since Lisanna used some of her magic to heal my broken feet which thanks to Diane's magic. I was sent home early because of that with only a few stitches. Detective Jonah gave me a ride home since my car was a mess after that crash on the side and told me that it's being towed for repairs.

The look on Agnes' face was more surprising when I was led to Helen's apartment as she would not stay quiet about. Telling me to stay home for a few days.

Well, the days had gone by and was half the fun for Joachim to ask about my case stories that I went through and even what I'd done in the past timeline I came from. The other half was when the girls wouldn't stop bothering me if I needed something else or be more pampered.

Well, mainly Agnes since Helen didn't want her boyfriend to be left out.

Although, it still left Agnes in some depression when I told her what happened and who the killer was, being Diane Kresnik. It's hit her hard knowing that a friend would do something as such. Even I had to explain to Agnes the reasons Diane did such.

It left some depression in the air and Agnes was hiding it well. I tried my hardest to tell her not to worry and she mainly thought of it as an illusion which she talked with Lisanna about the ending of it as well.

Right now though, I was only relaxing after all my wounds healed up and I can hear only the TV in front of me with the news explaining the crashes, the court that occured yesterday which me and Agnes had to attend and testify and even spotted myself being the one who solved the case as the first human to ever solve and face against these kinds of cases.

I laughed so hard that I spat out my drink knowing that I am the first human to ever think of that to occur.

Helen gave me a scolding when trying to wipe the mess I made which I apologized for.

When Helen was gone, Agnes showed up and sat next to me to see what was on the TV that made me laugh.

"You really think that;s funny for ya?" she asked. "I mean, it's still shocking that you nearly got yourself killed only to solve one case."

I cleared my throat to calm myself down only to look towards Agnes and reply, "I know. It's kinda crazy, right?"

Agnes turned silent afterwards.

I can already tell what was chewing through her mind.

"Listen, Agnes… I'm sorry. I know this is a punch in the stomach but…"

She held a finger up in front of me to keep me quiet. "Don't ever apologize. It… It had to be done. It's just unbelievable that all this was just petty. I mean, if I was like that, I'd regret my decision for the rest of my life. I hope that Diane will learn her lesson about what she's done."

"Yeah. I kinda hope so too."

Honestly, I'd rather not since Diane is mad obsessive with me. Still thinking herself in love with me.

Gives me the shivers just thinking about it.

The door started knocking and Agnes came and saw that it was Detective Jonah with some flowers. I got up to see what she needed.

"You seem more better and improved, Wake," she said in a short notice.

I scratched the back of my head, embarrassed to admit it since Agnes pestered me to stay home.

"What brings you here, Detective?" I asked.

After Detective Jonah gave flowers to Agnes which surprised her but accepted it anyways, she made her way inside and sat on the chair where the dining table was.

"I was just checking if your wounds have been healed up and I wanted to let you and Ms. Corvus know that your suite is all cleaned up and you both are free to head back there anytime you both are ready," she admitted.

But that wasn't all she was here for as I can figure out.

So me and Agnes sat down across from Detective Jonah.

"I'm kinda curious on what else ya have in mind there, Detective," Agnes started.

"Right. If you're wondering about Diane Kresnik's condition, I don't mind telling you. First, her sentence is for life in the Anti-Magic Sanitarium. We were looking for her imprisonment with a death sentence but the White Witch Coven didn't want to allow that since it's… tradition last I remembered. Her parents had been notified and were displeased on her actions. They even decided to void their business place so that jewelry shop is the be shut down immediately. I don't think they'll plan to arrive at the City just thinking that their daughter was the cause of the trouble. Can't say I blame them."  
I would agree on that myself.

"Also, one thing I needed to notify you, Wake," she added along with handing me a letter.

I took it and opened it to see not only a check but also a letter of recognition.

"It was mainly Commissioner Randolf who suggested that but even I had put in the suggestion for you. You are free to sign up and join the City of Angels Police Department as a detective. Hell, even suggested you be my partner in these cases."

It wasn't just a surprise to me after reading it all, it was also a surprise to Agnes knowing that all the hard work I'd done was for something. Higher than the average.

A privilege as I can think of.

All the hard work and all that I'd worked for…

I looked towards Detective Jonah and answered, "Is it okay if I think about this, Detective Jonah?"

She could only smile and said, "Take your time, Wake. Not too long, I suggest."

Detective Jonah looked at the time and said that she needed to get going and told me and Agnes to take care of ourselves. We returned the appreciation by thanking her for letting us know.

After Detective Jonah left, me and Agnes suggested that we can go ahead and make it back to our suite which we had to let Helen and Joachim know and we exchanged hugs and our thanks for staying here when the coast was cleared.

With my car still in the shop last I remembered, Agnes drove us back to our suite throughout the City which I was gazing how peaceful for now is looking like.

Being greeted by Contessa along with asking if we were holding up okay was as pleasant as telling her that out stay somewhere else was. The conversation didn't take long as Contessa had to make some phone calls.

Gave me and Agnes time to make it back to out suite and settle back to how it is in one piece with no blood and some things being replaced which she spoke to herself that she might have to make a call to her parents on the stuff that was broke.

All I could think about was resting my eyes while thinking about that job offer.

"Oh, Eddy, almost forgot," Agnes called for me. "Since Caroline isn't here anymore, you can have that spare room if you want. I'll be in the shower if you need something."

I gave her an appreciation before she was gone and I can hear the water running.

When I walked into the room that Caroline was in, I was amazed that this kind of room exists. It was huge. Like a mini library with a desk and bed and everything. Not as big as the living room/kitchen combo, but seems like a perfect fit for me.

When rummaging through, I decided to work on some arrangements.

Since I may work alongside, I figured that I would need my own office when it comes to these kinds of cases, this might be the perfect place to open a shop. Even as the one side of books show, I'll have some more knowing on any kind of folk. Didn't take too long to see that the arrangements, especially the desk, were complete. I cross my arms while taking a seat at the desk feels just like home.

I think I'll have my fun time here.

The door opened and Agnes came in with a towel wrapped around her body with another towel she used to dry her hair to see me on the seat.

"Eddy, I heard some noises and…" she was saying before she paused and looked amazed to see what I'd done. "Did you… Did you do all this on your own? You could've called for me if you needed something."  
I got up from my desk and walked towards her only answer, "No need to worry. I was just figuring things out and see how this feels. Water still warm?"

"A little. That might be a good idea since this place is kinda dusty. Surprised Caroline never brought that up."

"Yeah, well, I'll work on that another day."

Without another word, Agnes started to head to her room to get changed.

"Hey, Agnes."

She looked towards me wondering what I wanted.

"Do you have to attend that thing which is a funeral still?"

Agnes nodded while correcting me that it's a Spiriting Away for those who were killed.

"You don't mind if I attend there? Even if I'm a human?"

All Agnes did after a couple of minutes standing there was come up to me and wraps her arms around me and answer, "Of course you can come with. It's this Sunday morning at the Cathedral as tradition goes. I'm sure the Matriarch and Laura would like that."

It was good to hear such as I wrapped my arms around Agnes to feel that she was feeling a bit teary eyed. It got a reaction out of her that I was being a weirdo as she was still wrapped around in her towel before I'd let go and turned around so I don't think about it.

Again, rather.

Agnes stormed off lightly to get changed after I'd done so.

All I could do was press my back against the door to clear my mind. I opened them to see a familiar face who showed up out of nowhere.

It was Remiel again but she was wearing a white dress covering her whole body sitting on my desk.

"You again? What're you doing here?" I asked.

Remiel smiled to show the red on her lips which seems out of place from her golden eyes and golden short hair and replied, "I came to see how you are feeling. And I see that you are in healthy condition and have set up quite a business place. Even I congratulate you on your accomplishment even in the face of death."

"Who are you, really? I still honestly cannot understand why you are here even to check up on me."

Remiel came to me and placed a hand on my cheek only to say, "More to come, Edgar Alan Wake. What you have been through was not the first of many calamities. Keep your mind on an open path."

I wanted to say something but she just ended up disappearing into thin air like she did before.

All I can think of was crossing my arms thinking what that even means.

But I guess that's as angel folk do last Commissioner Randolf told me about Remiel last week.

I guess I'll save more of those questions in the future.

Maybe.

_Sunday, September 29th, 2024 Morning_

_1 Week Later After the Case._

It was a couple of hours as the Spiriting Away as Agnes pointed out and here I am, attending one of these when I can hear sobbing, griefing and other emotions running around as Lisanna makes plenty of speeches about each individual and that they will rest in peace as their soul and spirit return to their Goddess in eternal harmony.

Now I don't understand much but all I know is that this is like how I remember funerals being.

Hell, last funeral I attended was Dad's.

There was no difference as this goes as everyone was dressed in all white instead in all black like I remembered.

When their prayers were completed, everyone, including myself, walked up to the bodies of the deceased and placed a white rose in the alter to show them our love.

Even Laura will be at peace, I'm sure.

I met up with Agnes who was as saddened as everyone else was only to see if she was hanging in there. She could only smile and said that she'll manage. Saying that being out of work had given her plenty of time.

But it didn't last as she gave me a head's up that the Matriarch might need to talk to me.

I excused myself as I met up with Lisanna and only asked if she was okay, which in return, she told me that everything will come easier since Diane was now locked up as she deserves such while the families of the deceased will try to get over it.

Including Lisanna herself.

I tried to think over what to say and only said, "I kinda wished I know her more. Oddly, maybe get closer. I know I sound weird saying that because I'm human but…"

"No need to worry, Edgar," Lisanna pointed out. "When she arrived here for the Sabbath, she talked a little bit about you. Saying that you are one to understand our kind and grow a liking." She holds out a box in front of me. "I'm even sure she would want you to have this."

I took the box and opened it up to see a pendant that looked like sapphire. A real gemstone that shone a beautiful blue. I was entranced that see that this was something Laura used to have maybe.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, I don't want to take it away from actual family members or whatever."

"Go ahead. She would want so."

Didn't take long as Lisanna needed to see someone and smiled towards me along with a hug to let me know that if anything comes up, I would let her know.

All I could do was look at this little pendant just thinking about a bit of Laura. Thinking that she would like for me to keep doing a good job.

Speaking of job, I had to let Agnes know that I'll be out early since my car was repaired and returned. Even told her that I'll be at home after my errand which she smiled and nodded, saying that she'll be here for a while herself.

I left along with sharing my condolence some of the other family members of the victims as they appreciate it.

I drove my way to the City of Angels Police Department and made my way inside. I walked up to the front desk to ask if the Commissioner was here and she said that he is here and talking with Detective Jonah.

I appreciated such as I needed to see them which she gave them a heads up about me.

While making my way, the other policemen and policewomen gave me plenty from appreciation to a greeting which all I returned were greetings and thank you. I knocked on the door which the Commissioner called for me to come in.

I saw that Commissioner Randolf was on his officer desk while Detective Jonah was sitting across from him discussing something which I have no clue. All I did was place his letter on his desk and asked if the offer was still open.

He only gave me a relaxed smile and said that it is opened and anytime I'm ready, I can start.

Even Detective Jonah gave me a heads up on some ground rules if I were to work alongside her in many cases. I agreed to most since I have my mindset at ease and having an office at home which she shrugged that off.

All Commissioner Randolf told me was that I start tomorrow morning.

Detective Jonah added that I should not be late even a minute late.

I teased that it is possible since I might celebrate at home which she sarcastically chuckled on that last bit I said.

Afterwards, I told them that I'll see them tomorrow and they'd said the same thing.

As official, tomorrow, I start off working under the City of Angels Police Department.

As a Detective.

The first human Detective, Detective Edgar Alan Wake.

_**Until the next case…**_


End file.
